Follow the dust cowboy!
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: Revising!AU Rin is a normal country girl until her father becomes ill and she can't pay for all his medical bills. Then an uptight businessman comes into her life and is after a horse she owns. He is everything she isn't, can they find a way to get along?
1. Introductions

Rin got up from her small red covered bed as she stretched her aching muscles. _Yet another day at work _she thought as she looked out the window, welcoming the sunrise. She sighed but then smiled. Rin wasn't really a city girl like most girls. She was more into the country and getting dirty. She worked on a ranch and loved it there, constantly working alongside her father. But their happiness was cut short when he had a heart attack and was put in the hospital, again.

It was hard paying all the medical bills, but she would do anything for her father. She had felt even more responsible for his health since her mother had been taken by a heart attack back when Rin was small. She looked to her dresser to see a small picture with a very attractive woman and man. There was a tiny baby in the woman's arms.

She picked it up and slid her fingers across the picture. Her mother had only been with her for ten years before she passed on. She remembered every moment as if it were yesterday, right down to every meal she made to even her smell. She had a soft vanilla perfume she would always wear, stating her father had fallen in love with it when they were dating.

Rin smiled as she thought about her father on a date with her mother. It was quite entertaining since usually they never agreed on anything. They seemed to always fight, but then her father would do some thing romantic like bring her flowers the day after the argument. Or her mother would make an extra romantic meal for him as an apology.

She looked at the picture as she studied the couple. Her mother had soft caramel colored hair and soft hazel eyes. Her father had pitch black hair that made it to his eyes which were the color of dark chocolate. Rin had rich caramel colored hair and deep chocolate eyes. The resemblance from both parents were evident in Rin. Many of her dates, if she even said yes, complimented her eyes as a first observation.

She shook off the thought as she made her way to her closet and picked out a soft green blouse and jeans that were well worn out, but comfortable. She didn't have the big bucks to go with every fashion statement that appeared in magazines and television. She buttoned her blouse, then made her way towards the stables where her pride and joys stood in their stalls patiently.

She stuck her hand in the first stall where a brown coated mare stood. She made her way to the woman's hand. Rin stroked its long snout as she neighed lightly in pleasure and Rin placed an apple in the bucket of feed that she grabbed from a hanging bucket above each stall. She did so with every horse which was only about seven. Her father had once been a great salesman but then fell ill causing all his top customers to go someplace else. Soon they were reduced to barely living off what they made each month for rent and taxes and food money, not including medical bills.

She worked hard as she grabbed each horse and washed it down with soap and a hose. Then she brushed each and every coat and sent them into a corral where the horses neighed and bucked to their truest hearts content. But one horse she kept inside as she brushed the mare's coat, longingly touching its mane as well. The mare neighed lightly in her own regular way making Rin smile.

"Oh Mika I don't know if any of our friends will be sold today. We need the money badly," Rin stated as the horse nudged her snout towards the stressed woman and patted her cheek with its white snout.

Rin stroked it as she looked into her black eyes. The horse had been with her forever it seemed. Way longer then any of the other horses. Her long black mane had once been short and stubby. Her graceful and powerful legs were once too long for her body making her look frail. She had remembered the day she fell in love with that little horse who was only nine or ten months old when her father bought it for her.

Mika fidgeted under her hold as Rin giggled letting the horse run around the corral with all the other horses for awhile, the auction was going to start soon...

(Divider)

Sesshomaru rubbed his thumping temples as he heard his lawyer ramble on and on about meetings and parties to go to. Also competition he had of other companies becoming richer then himself. Of course he was the richest man in Japan, maybe the whole world, but if one company was able to become richer then he they would have the commanding power.

He clenched his teeth, he would die rather then take orders from someone who believed them to be his superior. Jaken looked at his client with shaky eyes, "uhh sir?" he asked dumbly. Sesshomaru averted his gaze to the small toad of a man looking back at him.

"What is it Jaken?" he asked, annoyance ringing clear in his voice. The small man shivered away from his client as he nodded continuing on. Suddenly a news flash appeared on the secretive news channel he watched in his office. A reported was standing near a real run down barn. He strained to hear but only caught part of what she was saying, "...This is the place were the rare Russian mare resides. This breed of horse was thought to be non-existent in Japan but then Rin, as she is called, proved us all wrong," the reported explained then extended her arm and moved out of the way so the barn could get a close up.

"This mare can be bought and sold for over 2.2 billion dollars and I am not making this up people," the reported stated just as his TV was hit with bad connection. He grunted, slightly thinking. A few extra bucks were good to have, he might as well buy the horse. By the looks of the barn it was in real bad shape, meaning the owner wanted money and wanted it now.

His lawyer looked to him and sighed "Do you wish to see this barn?" he asked his client as Sesshomaru thought about it then nodded. Jaken hurried off to get his car started and they were on their way, Sesshomaru looked out the window at the scenery as it turned from big buildings to low plains of corn fields and grass.

"Sir are you sure you wish to go? I mean what if buyers there recognize you?" Jaken nervously asked and Sesshomaru smirked. "Don't worry I have some things to change my identity," he stated to the small man. And just like that he took out his briefcase and found a hat that usually cowboys wore and a small rubber band. He took his thick hair in his hands as he tied in a low ponytail letting his hair fall down his back. Then he stuck the hat atop his head and Jaken pushed up the window to separate him and his boss.

Sesshomaru undressed as he took some older looking clothes. A dark blue shirt that buttoned in the front and a pair of dark blue jeans. Jaken stopped the car as the old barn came to view. He shook his head slightly 'pathetic really, Mr. Taisho shouldn't soil his shoes,' he thought to himself.

Jaken brought the limo to a stop in front of the dark brown barn and Sesshomaru stepped out and shaded his eyes with his right hand. There were about twenty other people there looking back at him, none pointed or shouted that it was him. He smirked again, it seemed his disguise was working well. Walking slowly he passed by everyone in line and was watched by all the people there. No one called out to him or told him to wait in line.

_They seem to know when to keep quiet_ Sesshomaru thought. He looked each human up and down then twitched his nose slightly in disgust, _filthy humans_. He kept walking and noticed a large corral with at least seven horses running around in it. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Russian horse (Russian is a made up horse, I think, so just to let you know thank you for your time).

It's long black mane twirled in the wind as it reared up on its powerful legs. It neighed loudly as the other horses made their way to it. He watched the horse with interest, it seemed that horse was in control of the others. His golden eyes narrowed further as the horse turned to him with its black eyes. It seemed to send a warning out to him to not come any closer.

He smirked as he made his way towards the horses. All but the Russian backed up from him. It sent him another warning glance as it sputtered and neighed in rage of Sesshomaru coming so close. He kept his claws hidden, making sure no one saw them or they would know who he was instantly. Just when he reached the Russian with only the dark brown gate separating them he reached out to stroke its nose but it bared its gigantic teeth at him.

"Hey! Get away from there!" a female voice rang out to him, Sesshomaru turned to see a woman standing there with her hands on her hips. Her hair was down and flowing on her back as her chocolate eyes seemed to bore into his soul. He had never met a woman who sent him a glare before but he was definitely interested in this courageous female. She walked up to him and poked her finger at his chest "Now I told you, like everyone else, to stay away from the corral," she stated to him as he only looked down to her with impassive eyes.

Rin had never met any one like this man before; his hair was long and silvery, very strange. His eyes seemed to glow a fiery gold with the sun hitting him like that. His hat covered the top of his head and a small rubber band held his hair together, keeping it out of his eyes. She had never seen this man before, most of the customers that were there she knew, but he defiantly was a new customer. "I only wished to touch the horse," he answered his voice rang with no emotion. What was wrong with this man? She mentally shook her head as she looked up into his golden orbs. "Well some horses aren't friendly with strangers," she replied motioning towards the Russian horse.

Rin felt kind of sad for the man, he wanted to pet a horse but he defiantly picked the wrong horse to do so. Mika wasn't all that friendly. Rin stuck her hand into the corral and Mika trotted up to it and she stoked Mika's nose. Sesshomaru watched with interest as the Russian licked her fingertips and nibbled on her fingers in a playful manner.

"I see you're very close with the horse," Sesshomaru observed and Rin nodded. "I've had Mika since I was a little girl," Rin responded and Sesshomaru looked down at her small frame "Mika?" he asked his low voice actually showing some emotion, confusion.

The Russian bucked and neighed at Sesshomaru, probably angry that he had used her name, "I'm sorry but as I told you before she isn't good with strangers," Rin said and Sesshomaru stepped away. His eyes remanded impassive as he watched the horse, she fidgeted under his stare then flicked her head back and trotted away.

"Now may I interest you in any other horses?" the woman asked Sesshomaru as he stared down at her. She had a heart shaped face and a silly smile on her lips. He was not fooled by this, but he complimented her salesman charm, or should it be saleswoman? He didn't really care but watched her anyway. She looked towards the ground not too comfortable with his stare, and like her horse, she wished to just trot away. But she couldn't do that, not to a customer.

"I wish to buy that horse," he stated as she looked up and saw him pointing his long slender finger in Mika's direction. Her eyes widened "Oh no sir, she isn't for sale," Rin answered looking up at the strange man. He sent her another glare as she backed up "Then why is she in the corral in which you stated that the horses were being sold?" he asked in a cold tone.

Rin's eyes narrowed slightly as she forced a smile at the man "Because I'm letting her stretch her legs a bit that is all," she responded. "Then why is she still there or do you expect me to be the only one asking for that horse?" he asked. "She is still there because she needs the outdoors to relax and she needs the exercise and yes you were and are still the only one who has really ever asked me that," Rin stated, "Most of the customers here know she isn't for sale and that I would never sell her," Sesshomaru only looked away his eyes brows furrowed slightly 'So pathetic, having feelings for an animal' he thought but then remembered wasn't he an animal too? He was a full demon after all, but he was an intelligent animal while a horse wasn't so much.

Rin sighed and rubbed her forehead, sweating under the heat, or was she sweating under the man's stares? She blushed slightly as she looked away, she couldn't be interested in this man he was a customer and their relationship should be professional not personal. She nodded mentally and then stuck out her hand "I don't think we have been properly introduced sir, I am Rin," she stated and Sesshomaru looked down to her hand like it was some alien but noticed she had not told him her last name. He shook it off thinking he didn't care anyway but shook her hand quickly then pulling away. "Um sir you didn't tell me your name," Rin stated and Sesshomaru still had his eyes glued to her. He had no idea why his eyes found her so interesting but he couldn't advert his gaze. "I don't think names are necessary to give right now," he stated thinking if she knew who he was she would be just like any other woman and begin to flirt with him to get to him or mainly his wallet.

But he wasn't ready to give up just yet as he flipped out his check book "How much do you want for...Mika?" he asked Rin. She backed up waving her arms "I told you already she is not for sale," Rin argued. Sesshomaru looked around getting annoyed "Why won't you take my offer? This place is a dump and needs remodeling and I heard about your father he needs his medical bills paid so just give me the damn horse," once Sesshomaru finished the statement he wished he could call it back when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

She looked away as Sesshomaru could smell the salty scent of tears "Why are you telling me what to do? You are not my father and you are not my husband so I will not take orders from you!" every word that passed the woman's lips grew louder each second as she sent the man her strongest glare. He didn't so much as flinch, but felt horrible for hurting the woman so deeply it seemed he had cut an already deep wound.

He could see her fists shaking as she tried to hold her feelings inside her but he knew she wanted to cry he could smell the emotion easily. Throughout his life he had turned down tons of women who wanted to date him or marry him. He had smelled their tears when he had said no but this woman, she made him actually regret what he had said.

"You know what? Why don't you just get off my property right now and I won't have to do anything rash," Rin threatened and Sesshomaru kept up his disguise as he nodded not saying anything to her as he made his way towards his limo. He wasn't finished with her yet. He would be back very soon to get that horse, he wouldn't risk another company getting a hold of the horse or they could very possbily threaten his business.

(Divider)

Rin shuddered as she fell to her knees feeling completely shaken. How could that man make her feel these feelings? Was it because he told her about the barn? Or was it because he knew about her father? She wanted to keep her father's health a secret. She hated letting anyone into her personal life. She jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked up to see her old childhood friend Shippo standing there. He gave her a sad smile as she stood on shaky legs.

"What are you doing on the ground Rin?" he asked but then touched her cheek seeing the traces of tears, "What did that man say to you?" he asked his protective side taking over. Rin smiled and shook his hand off "It was nothing," she stated but Shippo shook his mane of red hair as he looked deeply into her eyes "You have a strong spirit and it takes a lot to make you burst out in tears like this unless..." he began as his lime green eyes widened. "He didn't... say anything about your father being in the hospital did he or about the barn?" he asked as Rin felt her lower lips tremble as she looked away tears burning behind her eyes. Shippo grabbed her shoulders lightly "Oh I'm sorry Rin I didn't mean to hurt you," he began but Rin put up her hand "Don't. It's alright Shippo," she stated still looking at the ground. Shippo nodded but his eyes narrowed "That man will pay for this. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it," he stated but Rin looked up to him with horror "No Shippo! I don't want any violence, and not to be rude or anything, but I think he is a full three heads taller then you Shippo," she stated and Shippo looked down in mock sadness.

"I know I'm so short! But it doesn't matter how tall I am! I have a purpose while he doesn't," he exclaimed. Rin merely shook her head "No Shippo. Just let it be for now. I'm sure the man didn't know that what he said hurt me," she answered as Shippo sighed and nodded then took off saying something about helping Kagome.

She smiled slightly at how Shippo acted so grown up, yet he always showed his childish side now and again. She stretched and rubbed off some dust that had caught on her jeans. Then forced a cute smile as a man she remembered as her father's friend asked her about a black stallion. He named a fair price for him and that put Rin in a very happy mood.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru washed his sweating face as he looked at himself through the mirror. Had he gotten any sleep what so ever? He doubted it. All that had plagued his mind were tears and that sad look on the auction woman's face. He growled low in his throat, how dare that woman sneak into his thoughts. He sighed, putting up an impassive mask as he controlled his anger.

_Just need a good run that's all _he thought knowing his Arabian mustang (Another made up horse) needed a good run as well. Deciding not to wake up his lawyer who always insisted on driving him every where, he put on a loose blue shirt t-shirt and some black slacks. Hey he needed to be comfortable somehow. He then made his way to his private stables and geared up the black mustang.

It reared excitedly as he saddled it up and galloped away on its back though the city. it was 4:30 in the morning and he knew no one should be up. He was treated to low traffic as his horse sped threw the streets and soon they hit country as he jumped off the horse's back and grasped its reigns. The horse stopped instantly, being trained by Sesshomaru himself. It shook its long mane of black hair as it snorted and trotted along side him.

He patted its black snout as he walked, deciding to speed things up later in the day. They just walked for about an hour before Sesshomaru let his demon speed take over. He always doubted his horse could keep up, but it always surprised him by running along side him with the reigns loosely held. The traffic was starting to heat up and he noticed a lot of stares coming from people in cars. They must think him crazy to run when a horse stood right next to him.

But he didn't care, he needed to be in shape, and running kept him in a good mood. Which wasn't really happy, but it kept his mind off things, especially the teary woman. He stopped when a wheezing sound came from his horse. He growled at himself, remembering that he had forgotten to pack water for his horse.

He noticed a cozy little white house off in the distance and he pulled the horse towards it. Maybe the person living there had some water they could spare to him. He stopped again, remembering he still looked like he would on a magazine not including the sweat trickling down his face. So he grabbed his hat from the horse's saddle and a rubber band and did his hair in a high ponytail as his father used to always wear it. Satisfied whoever lived in the house wouldn't recognize him, he stuck the hat on his head and then started towards the one story house.

When he made it to the door he knocked twice and then stepped back to wait for someone to answer. Surely someone was home.

(Divider)

Rin sighed as she rubbed her sweating forehead, boy had work really taken a toll on her that morning. She needed a good shower and some lemonade. Just as she opened her screen door a knock was heard and she looked towards the clock. Who was awake at 6:30 in the morning? She shrugged, _maybe a neighbor_ she thought, not expecting the handsome male standing there on the other side. She grabbed onto the handle and turned it slowly, then opened the door wide.

(Divider)


	2. injury

Rin blinked twice before she answered as she looked at the man outside her door staring at her with as much surprise as she was. Rin thought she would never see the likes of him again, but it seemed she was wrong. "What are you doing here?" Rin finally had the courage to ask.

He cleared his throat "I overexerted my horse and forgot to bring water. I was hoping to get some from whoever lived in this house, which I presume is you," he stated and she looked him up and down.

"It looks like you're the one dying," she looked over his shoulder and saw the poor horse huffing and breathing hard behind him. "But it seems your horse is worse," she stated as she shouldered him out of the way with amazing strength as she made her way towards his horse.

He watched as his horse seemed comfortable around her as she cooed and patted his head and let her fingers glide through his mane. Sesshomaru silently watched thinking how it would feel if she let those fingers string threw his hair but then shook off the notion.

"So will you spare some water?" he asked making his way towards the couple and she nodded "Of course the poor thing might die," then she sent him a glare. "How dare you do this to your horse you could've really harmed it," she practically growled.

"Him," Sesshomaru stated after she was finished and she seemed to cool off after a confused look crossed her face. "He is a him," he replied pointing to the horse. She looked back and nodded again as she grabbed the horse's reigns and made her way towards the barn he was at yesterday.

He remand quiet, not wanting to offend her again or she might throw him and his tired horse out, or just him. Rin then gently took off the reigns as she entered the barn and opened a gigantic stall that he saw was already occupied by the sound of distressed neighing. She cooed again and the neighing stopped as she took a bucket of water and poured it into a gigantic bowl in the stall. His horse drunk greedily and his own throat felt dry at the sound of water. Rin looked back to see the man deathly pale.

Her eyes widened, he may have offended her yesterday but she wouldn't let him die because of it, it would haunt her conscious forever. "C'mon let's get you something to drink," Rin stated softly when she knew the horses were tied and secured. He only nodded and she took his arm, he may faint by the look of his skin. Just as her hand wound around his arm she felt a jolt inside her but she ignored it as she was more worried about the man.

Once they entered her house she hurried and made a carton of lemonade. She poured a glass for them both and handed a glass to him. He took it and drank like there was no tomorrow as Rin took slight sips finding this hysterical. She watched as the cold man she remembered slowly melted away as he drank her lemonade, and even asked for seconds.

Sesshomaru set the drink down as he took a breath, the lemonade seemed to taste as if it were from the gods themselves. He then turned to Rin and watched her, waiting for her to finish her glass. Once she was done he waited, just waited, to see what she would do.

"Stay right here, I need to check on something," Rin stated as she got up and made her way towards the door. Sesshomaru got up as well and followed her, once they were walking on the grassy fields she turned to him "Why are you following me?" she asked. "I want to make sure you don't do anything to my horse," he answered his eyes cold. "So you don't trust me?" she asked him. "Do you trust me?" he asked her and she turned away not answering. He made a grunt as they kept walking, once she went into the barn she pulled out his horse and the Russian horse and sent them into the corral.

He watched as the two ran around, both seeming to try and get as far away from each other as possible. Rin sat on the fence looking out at them as he went to her side not wanting to get run over by the horses. She kicked her feet softly as she looked down to the ground "Why do you let them run around?" Sesshomaru asked out of the blue, he had probably just broken his record for the most conversation with anyone. He just seemed to like to ask her questions "Because most of the horses we get are originally from the wild so I let them run around to let them stretch and feel like they are home again." Rin answered.

He only looked back to the horses watching his get into a fight with the Russian as she bared her teeth, "Oh no," Rin silently whispered and Sesshomaru's sensitive ears caught her little cry as he turned back to her. "Where do you think your going?" he asked as she walked towards the fighting horses. "I have to stop them or one of them might get seriously injured," she called back. He looked to the horses to see his slightly tower over the Russian, but barely, and she still had powerful legs that looked like they could break bones.

He hurried after Rin and stopped when the horses reared really getting into battle. He noticed Rin was still jogging to the horses as he saw the danger it could do to her. He only watched as Rin ran in between the two horses, her arm outstretched "Mika! Stop this!" she yelled but her horse was already on her hind legs and couldn't pause the attack as her legs lowered.

Rin felt fear consume her as she watched Mika's legs coming down on her and she quickly guarded her face. Sesshomaru hurried with his demon speed to stand in front of her, she looked up to watch the man get hit in the back by the horse's strength as he fell forward with her under him. She felt a slight pressure on her body as the horse literally ran over them and chased Sesshomaru's horse.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened as he felt his back in immense pain but he noticed the woman under him was safe. He tried to get up but his back only made a cracking noise that sent him down again. His breathing was uneven as he tried to keep his vision from blurring. He looked down to Rin and saw the position they were in that would send any neighbor to the wrong conclusion. He was lying on top of her his face inches from hers while her legs were spread apart as he lay kneeled between them. He mentally shook his head as he fell again giving up trying to stand as his vision finally blurred and his world went black.

Rin opened her chocolate eyes to see the man on top of her. She was ready to scream but then remembered he had saved her life. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were closed and her eyes widened, was he dying? She hoped not as she gently squirmed from under him and placed his head on her shoulder. She stood on shaky legs and wound her arm around his waist and tried walking but her ankle was killing her.

She placed her right fingers in her mouth as she gave out a loud whistle and Mika came to her side and bounced around as if nothing happened. She knew the horse couldn't stop the attack but she could've really killed them. Mika stood as Rin placed Sesshomaru on her back and led her to her white house and then tied Mika to the large oak right next to it. Taking a hold of the man she dragged him towards her house and placed him on her bed as she hurried and put Mika away and the man's horse as well.

She then went back to the man and took a big ice pack and placed it on his back where hoof marks were and she saw him shiver. Good he was alive then, she took a handkerchief and slid it across his forehead as his eyebrows frowned. She pulled his hair from around his back and let it fall to the side of the bed as she stroked it. His eyebrows relaxed and he seemed soothed with her action, she smiled slightly.

She knew he had hurt her yesterday, but this made her forgive him easily. She would have died if he had not been there to protect her like he had. To let him relax more she took the rubber band out of his hair and she noticed his hat had come off. Probably from the hit he endured, she blinked as she took in his features. He was a really beautiful man once you gave him a good look she thought, unlike any man she had ever seen.

In all her twenty-one years she had never had a man save her like that before either, especially a stranger. She then decided it was probably a good time to start dinner and maybe he would be strong enough to eat as well. She set a chicken in the oven and some corn and peas in pots over the stove and soon it started to smell really good in the house.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes as he looked around dizzily and waited until the world stopped spinning before touching his forehead. He had a major headache and he felt like his back was going to split in two. He had never felt this human in his life as he groaned but then his nose picked up the scent of food as he picked up his head and knew it smelled of human food. Was Rin cooking? He was pretty positive she was and soon he got his answer as she entered the room were he was resting. She had a plate resting in her slender fingers and her eyes widened a little but then a smile appeared on her lips "Oh your awake, that's good," she stated softly as if he were a small child. He tried to sit up but then his back made a cracking noise again as he was sent back onto the bed.

He looked up when he heard giggling from the woman in the room that sounded like chime bells. He turned to her to see one hand by her mouth and the other still balancing the food. "Oh you're so silly, you can't expect to be better in an hour do you?" she asked a big grin on her face as he looked away, he was asleep for an hour? She then knelt to his side and placed the fork that was on the plate in one of the chicken strips and placed it by his mouth but he shrugged it away.

Her eyes narrowed slightly "C'mon you need to eat," she stated but he only closed his eyes deciding to make her think he had fallen asleep again. But she only tugged on a strand of his hair to make him look at her, if he was fully revived he could easily kill the stupid woman but he was weaker then any human at that moment so he couldn't shake her off. "If you want to get better you need to eat," she replied and he sighed thinking the only way to get her off his back was to eat so he opened his mouth slightly and she smiled again as she placed chicken in his mouth and he chewed. "You see that wasn't too hard was it?" she asked but he didn't respond.

After about a half hour he had eaten every thing on the plate and she took it away, leaving him in peace at last. He rested his head on the soft pillow as he felt like his eyelids weighed a ton, and he closed them and went into thankful slumber.

(Divider)


	3. Barn Taxes!

_(Divider)_

Rin walked back into her room to see that the man was still lying there, fast asleep. Rin worried her lower lip slightly, it had been three whole days and he still hadn't woken up. Luckily he still had a pulse or Rin would've thought he'd died right there on her favorite couch. She let out a breath at the dark thought and shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was silly to think that way. But still, surviving getting run over by a horse was a miracle in itself. No one (at least anyone she had ever heard of) had ever survived something like that.

Deciding to check on his vitals one more time, Rin walked over to his side and knelt down next to the beautiful man. She slightly blushed at that, men normally weren't supposed to be beautiful, but there was nothing else Rin could call him that would do his looks justice. Every little feature about him was breathtakingly beautiful. His long silvery hair and those peculiar golden tinted eyes. Also, the markings on his face looked almost like they were put there for a reason. Rin assumed that they were tattoos, the marking too perfectly placed to be birth marks. She traced her index finger along his cheek and noted that those marks were actually ascending from the tip of his cheek. Tattoos didn't do that.

She quickly pulled her hand away and frantically searched his face, as if doing so would answer her questions. It was then that she noted another marking under his silver bangs. She reached out her hand and gently brushed his bangs away to see a blue crescent moon. Unable to stop herself, Rin ran her finger along that marking as well and saw that it felt identical to the ones on his cheeks.

The man turned his head away from her hand and murmured something before falling back to sleep. Rin gave him a grim smile before lightly laughing at herself, _even in his sleep he doesn't like looking at me,_she thought with a light shake of her head.

Casting one last long glance at the man, Rin stood up and turned to go. She had an auction to get ready for. The horses wouldn't show themselves.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and was met with a mixture of color and fuzzy images. After a moment or two his eyes began to focus and he noted that he was looking up at a ceiling. _How did I get here?_ He thought before trying to sit up and cursed when his back cracked painfully and he fell back to his previous position.

Glowering at the ceiling for a moment, he tried to remember what had happened that had put him there. A flash of him jumping in front of a young woman and getting trampled by an enraged horse entered his mind and he held in the need to growl. _That's right, it's all that woman's fault, that _**human **_woman_, he thought in disgust. Why had he helped her in the first place? It wasn't like he'd get anything out of it. What could a poor stable girl do for him? That same horse entered his mind and he remembered _that_ was the reason he had come.

_Maybe I can get that horse after all,_ he thought with an inward smirk, _that girl _**does**_ owe me for saving her life._

Figuring that he'd get nothing done sitting on this couch, he tried to sit up again. This time, he actually managed to sit without anything cracking. It was the standing up and walking that would be the hard part. He braced himself as he quickly pushed off the couch and found that he could stand as well. He was a bit wobbly, but he had managed. Next on his agenda was to get walking. His back gave out a little crack when he took one step forward, but it remained silent as he walked around the room.

Once he was able to get decent control of the lower part of his body, he found the exit and picked up the scent of that woman. She smelled of pine and earth, a very enticing scent for a human. He sneered at the thought and pushed it to the far reaches of his mind. He didn't need complications, he just needed to get in and get out with that horse that was rightfully his. It _was_ just business.

His nose led him to a tiny red, shabby stable. He pushed open the large wooden doors and spotted the human tending to one of the horses in it's stall. Her back was turned to him and he took the moment to size her up. She was relatively small, even by human standards. Possibly just reaching five feet, and compared to his six foot two stature, she was very small. Her long cinnamon colored hair was pulled up in a ponytail and then braided down her back. She wore (from what he could see) a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue baggy jeans accompanied by light brown cowgirl boots.

The horse she was tending to was tied to the opposite side of the stall and she was presently brushing its coat. Her hand ran along its back while she gently ran the brush along its side. Though he could sense just how relaxing the scene seemed to be, he really needed to be on his way. He stepped forward and strode towards the two. The horse acknowledged him first, and the woman looked towards the horse's face before she stiffened. He saw her gently place the brush on the ground before she turned around to face him.

"Well I see you've made a speedy recovery," she stated perkily, but Sesshomaru merely brushed her off.

"Yes, and now I'd like to gather my horse, and possibly that Russian mare, and get out of here," he answered stoically. The woman blinked at him in surprise before she shook her head.

"I've already told you, she's not for sale," she answered.

"Well, I did risk my life to save yours. Don't you think I deserve a reward for such an act?" Sesshomaru asked back. The woman sent him a glare before crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"A real man wouldn't ask for anything in return for saving a woman's life," she replied with an arched brow.

"But I see no woman," Sesshomaru answered back levelly and enjoyed the way the girl's eyes bulged out and her mouth worked but no sounds came out.

"How dare you? I am too a woman and I cared for you for three days!" she cried out before waving three of her fingers in his face, "count 'em! Three!" she added angrily.

"You are far too young to be counted as a woman. What are you, fifteen?" he asked back, the pitch of his voice never faltering even as the woman's face grew redder. He normally hated bickering with others, it just wasted valuable time, but bickering with her suddenly seemed kind of...fun.

"I am twenty for your information, and am indeed a woman by the government and the law of...nature!" she fought back, "and if you are really trying to buy my horse off me, your chances are fizzling out mister," she warned in an angered whisper.

"Are they? From what I've gathered, you are in dire need of money," he pointed out, and noted her face darken as she lowered her head. He didn't know why she was in the position she was in, but he neither minded nor cared. The only reason she was important was because she had a rare horse, which would soon be his.

"That horse means the world to me," she bit out suddenly, "and she will always _be_ mine. I don't care if I'm homeless by the end of all this, at least I'll have my best friend," she added while lifting her chin, just daring him to take her on.

He was slightly surprised by the girl's outburst, none had ever opposed him so openly before. All his clients, even the toughest ones, broke over time. It seemed he needed to "break" her a little more before he got what he wanted. _Fine, I'll do it,_ he thought, _it'd be worth it in the end._

"Name your price, and don't be shy about calling out numbers, I'm sure I can afford it," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't you listen? I already told you no!" the woman cried out before she fisted her hands and let out an angered breath.

"You cannot foolishly hold onto something you can't afford girl. You'll starve! Your horse will starve, and whoever else you live with will starve without-"

"Stop!" the woman screamed before pushing him out of the way and running out of the barn. Sesshomaru gave out a grunt of pain when his back hit a stall door. The part of his back, which he now knew was bruised, pulsed painfully for a moment. Sesshomaru ground his teeth together to keep from growling and his eyes from going red. It seemed he still wasn't fully recovered yet. He watched as the girl ran out of sight and let out a pained breath before turning to follow. Though he could just as easily _steal_ the rare mare, he would never stoop so low. His reputation would suffer from such a scandal, and it had taken far too long to get to where he was now. The girl would come around, sooner or later.

(Divider)

Rin couldn't believe how mad she was! She had never gotten so riled up before, and from a man no less! Normally she was a shy, embarrassed mess around men, never this hot tempered or rude. She stopped her running to take a deep breath and slowly ran her hands against her arms, trying to stop her frantic shaking. But what he had said was true...she couldn't hold onto her precious Mika forever. Eventually the medical bills and the rent would be too much to handle. She may even _have_ to sell her home to keep her father in medical care. _It isn't fair!_ She thought as she shut her eyes tightly, _why can't I have all that money that man had? He waves it around so freely, it's like – _she paused when an idea popped in her head.

She opened her eyes as a smile slowly spread across her face, it was genius!

"We'll just see _how_ attached you are to your money," she whispered with a smirk before twirling around and heading back in the direction she had come. After a couple of strides she spotted the city man heading towards her in all his rich glory. His priceless black suit hugged his tall frame flawlessly and his long strides were so smooth that it was almost like he was floating rather than walking. A strangeness that Rin pushed idly away, she needed to stay focused.

The man spotted her then and his golden eyes narrowed as his quickened his strides until he was a few yards away from her. "I've caught up to you," he stated idly and Rin nodded towards him.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer," Rin answered levelly. One silver brow rose up in surprise before his eyes traveled down her frame suspiciously. She could tell that he didn't believe her.

"What's your price?" he asked.

"Your money, all of it," she answered. His eyes widened in shock before he glared back at her.

"What do you mean, all of it?"

"Simply that, I want all of your money in exchange for my Mika. You said any price," Rin pointed out with a grin and noted the man's unease as he assessed the situation.

"My profits for that horse would never be enough to replenish my fortune if I gave it all to you," he answered and Rin gave him a swift nod.

"And now you understand how I feel about Mika. Though it may not be in a form of money, I feel that I would lose my fortune too if I gave her to you," Rin replied and the man's eyes narrowed before he scuffed at her.

"I don't need your moral lessons girl. Are you go to set a realistic price or are you just toying with me?" he asked back.

"What's your name?" Rin asked and noted the slight look of agitation that crossed over his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I want to know what name to put on the restricted notice," Rin teased. His lips pulled up in a sneer, but she enjoyed the slight humor that seemed to glitter in those golden eyes. He found her humor a little funny, a fact that she surprisingly liked.

"Sesshomaru Tashio," he replied and Rin gave him a smile against her better judgment. She was still angry at the man, or Sesshomaru as he was now known as, but she supposed his good looks were getting the better of her.

"What's your name?" he asked back and Rin rose an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked.

"Same reason as yours," he answered and Rin couldn't help but laugh at that. Though he was stuck up and arrogant, something about him was oddly...likable. To the degree that she didn't seem able to stay mad at him.

"Rin Mizaki," she replied.

"I still want that horse Ms. Mizaki," Sesshomaru stated stoically and Rin shrugged in reply.

"And I'm still not going to give her to you, Mr. Tashio," she playfully bantered back. His eyes narrowed at her and she was sure he was going to say something nasty, but was stopped when the sound of distressed horses echoed through the clearing.

"My horses!" Rin shrieked as she made a dash for the stable, Sesshomaru hot on her trail. The two ran towards the stable and Rin's eyes widened at the scene that played out before them. A band of men were running through the stable door she had left ajar when she had ran from Sesshomaru earlier. They were each clad in black and looked suspiciously like thieves.

"They're going to steal the Russian mare," Sesshomaru stated and Rin whirled her head around to look at him in shock.

"They're going to steal Mika?" Rin parroted to him, unable to think of anything else to say. He nodded towards her before heading down towards the stable.

"Hey wait! It's too dangerous to go down there!" Rin called out as she outstretched her hand towards Sesshomaru's receding form, "there are too many down there! You'll get killed!" Rin cried out, but Sesshomaru merely ignored her as he continued to walk towards the stable.

Rin held her breath when he disappeared into the building, and waited impatiently on top of the hill for something to happen. She waited in silence for what seemed like hours before she heard the sound of screams and spotted the group of thieves making a run for it. They looked so scared that they were tripping over one another and seemed unable to keep their footing for more than five seconds. Rin watched as Sesshomaru calmly walked to the entrance of the stable and all the thieves' eyes widened before the men darted in different directions.

Rin blinked in surprise as she turned back to Sesshomaru, who was this guy? And what had he done to those men? Intent on getting answers she hurried down the hill to his side. He waited patiently for her to approach, and she gave him a suspicious look as she slowed her pace the closer she got to him.

"What happened in there?" Rin asked, but Sesshomaru merely waved her off.

"It doesn't matter. The threat is gone, and your horses are safe," he answered.

"But-" she began, but he silenced her with an impatient look.

"Don't think I did this for you. I was protecting the Russian mare, that was what those thieves were after," he answered pointedly.

"But why?" she asked.

"I will not allow another to get their hands on that mare. I need her for my own investment. No one else, especially a _thief_, will bank out on that horse," Sesshomaru answered. Rin wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or worried. Though he had saved Mika and her other horses, he was only doing it to make sure no one else got a hold of Mika. Rin inwardly sighed, would this man ever give up? What was she going to do with him?

"Well if you feel that strongly about it, then you can help me fend off all the others who will try to buy her at today's auction," Rin stated with a big grin. She had to keep that grin in place or else she was sure she'd break down and cry when she noted the look of pure hatred that Sesshomaru sent her way.

(Divider)

"Five thousand on the Russian mare!" a man cried out.

"She's not for sale," Sesshomaru ground out as he stood guard near the mare's corral.

"But she's rare, and I want her!" the man stated dumbly while sending a glare Sesshomaru's way. It seemed Sesshomaru's words hadn't gotten through his thick skull. He ignored the fact that he had acted in a much similar way. At least he had been civil about it.

"It seems you are out of luck," he answered, turning to face the other direction. The man huffed before hiking up his jeans and walking away.

"You know, you could try and sell some of my other horses," Rin whispered as she passed him, another customer in tow, "Mika is bringing in a lot of customers even though I'm not selling her. Lead the customer to another horse that's for sale," she added.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping _me_ by keeping her out of everyone else's clutches. I refuse to sell any of your horses," he answered back and Rin rolled her eyes before she sent him a sideways grin.

"Whatever you say," she waved as she led her customer to a baize mare with white hair that was grazing in a separate corral. Sesshomaru lifted his nose in the air as he surveyed her. She seemed so much happier, friendlier in her own element. She talked to the customer with ease and even was able to get a few laughs out of the other woman. She had let her hair down and out of its braid before the auction had even started, and it cascaded down her back in a mass of brown waves.

His attention was pulled from her when he noted a young man making his way for Mika's corral. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest. The young man sized Sesshomaru up for a moment before he quickly turned to the right and headed for another horse's corral.

"Thank you so much Missy! Hope to see you soon!" he heard Rin call and turned to glance back at her. The customer she had been talking with was now boarding up the baize mare in a large silver trailer. _So she was able to sell one,_ Sesshomaru thought, _big deal_.

About an hour later Rin had been able to sell six horses, and Sesshomaru had to reluctantly take his words back. He approached her as she finished counting the money she had just made.

"I've made enough," he heard her murmur before she turned to look up at him.

"You did a good job protecting Mika. I think your appearance alone scared off most of my customers," Rin laughed, "but I'm afraid I'm still not going to give her to you," she added and Sesshomaru had to stifle in the need to sigh. Just how long was this woman planning on wasting his time?

"Now I have to go meet up with my tax man," Rin stated as she stood up and walked away with a slight bounce in her step,

"Your...tax man?" he asked. He had never heard anyone so happy to meet up with their tax collector before.

"Yup! Wanna come with?" she asked, turning slightly around to send him a hopeful grin.

(Divider)

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his temples. Rin was late, again. Would that girl ever be on time for at least one meeting? He just groaned, realizing that it would probably never happen. Inuyasha sat back in his chair and twirled around once before placing his hands on his desk to stop the motion. Sometimes he questioned why he became a tax collector in the first place. He really hated his job, and hated having to take money from so many people who needed it. People like Rin, he thought as he stared down at his desk with hooded eyes. That poor girl, he never knew how she was able to come up with the massive sum of money he asked for every month.

A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the happy-go-lucky woman that was Rin. She was one of his closest and dearest friends. When he had heard of her father's heart disease, and the constant problems he faced just surviving, he had wanted to help her out so badly. He had wanted to lower her taxes, or help pay for half. But the prideful girl would have none of that and rejected his offer every time.

"_It'll be fine Inuyasha, I'll get the money! I promise!"_ a distant Rin exclaimed. The memory tugged at Inuyasha's brain that he couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. There she went again, getting him all choked up. He turned his head away and his golden orbs landed on the picture on his desk. The woman there caused Inuyasha's lips to quirk up in a smile before it became an all knowing smirk. Kagome always had a way about her that got him smiling like a fool.

The picture in question was of her on one of their vacations together with their friends. She had on a short pink summer dress and a bright yellow sun hat. She was smiling sheepishly at the camera as she tried desperately to keep the hat on her head as the wind blew at her dress and long raven locks.

Inuyasha was just about to completely relax when a hectic knock sounded at his door.

"Come in," he called and Rin raced inside and nearly jumped on the leather chair across from Inuyasha's desk as she stared determinedly at him. He laughed lightly at her antics before sparing a glance at the clock on the wall.

"You're twenty minutes late Rin," he pointed out and Rin bowed her head several times and repeatedly apologized. Before long Inuyasha let out another laugh and told her it was fine.

"I have the money Inuyasha, another month's rent paid in full!" she stated and Inuyasha grabbed for the envelope she presented to him. He was just about to start counting the bills when another walked into his office. He recognized him instantly and couldn't believe that his older brother was there.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm with her," Sesshomaru answered as he inclined his head towards Rin.

"You know each other?" Rin asked curiously as she glanced between the two men.

"Yeah. He's my older brother," Inuyasha replied, "since when do you travel around these parts Sesshomaru, and with Rin no less?'

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Rin asked in outrage.

"I'm here for her Russian mare," Sesshomaru answered.

"So you're after it too, huh? I should have known. It sounds like something you'd do," Inuyasha scuffed.

"Once she sells it to me I'll be on my way," Sesshomaru replied and Inuyasha rolled his eyes before glancing at Rin.

"Fat chance. Rin is as stubborn as they come, and she loves that horse," he stated and smiled when he saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes in return. Inuyasha glanced between the two and wondered what fates had put them together. In all his wildest dreams he wouldn't have even considered the two ever crossing paths. He supposed if they had any chemistry at all, he'd be happy for his older prick of a brother.

Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, he started counting the bills in Rin's envelope. After he flipped past the last bill he sent Rin a smile.

"Yup, all ten thousand is there. Great work Rin. I'll see you next month for the next ten thousand," he stated and Rin nodded before standing up.

"Hopefully I'll see you sooner than that. I think Kagome was talking to me about brunch soon," Rin winked at him and Inuyasha smiled and nodded towards her. Inuyasha turned to his brother and noted that he was watching Rin as she walked past him. He couldn't tell what he was thinking by his expression, but capturing his brother's attention was a hard thing to do. Rin definitely seemed to have captivated the anti-social businessman. He was curious how their relationship would pan out later.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out to his brother just as he was about to leave with Rin. Sesshomaru paused in the doorway before turning to send his brother an impatient sideways glance.

"Are you really only in this to get that Russian mare?" he asked.

"My motives are none of your business brother," Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru," he warned darkly, "Rin means a lot to me and my wife. If you ever hurt her, I swear I'll - " Inuyasha began, but Sesshomaru interrupted him with a growl.

"I do not intend on hurting her Inuyasha. She's merely in the way. Once she sells her mare to me I'll be out of her life forever," Sesshomaru replied before taking his leave and making sure to roughly close Inuyasha's office door on the way out.

(Divider)


	4. Blizzard!

(Divider)

Rin kept her eyes on the ground as they walked back to her old pick-up truck that was parked on the far side of the parking lot. Though she had not wanted to be found out, she had heard what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had talked about right as they were leaving.

"_I do not intend on hurting her, Inuyasha. She is merely in the way. Once she sells her mare to me I'll be out of her life forever,"_ that was what he had said, and Rin had known that had been his intention all along...so why did it hurt so much?

_Why __**does **__it hurt?_ Rin thought as she remembered the flipflop her heart had done at hearing that cold statement pass Sesshomaru's lips, _it's not like I thought something would happen between us_.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru's voice called out suddenly and Rin snapped out of her trance as she glanced up at him. His auric eyes held her prisoner as they continued to stare at each other in silence before he closed his eyes and cleared his throat; freeing her at last.

"I'm going to my car," Rin replied after realizing (with a deep blush) that they had been staring at each other for a while. He raised a sole hand as one long, pale finger pointed towards the right.

"Isn't it that way?" he asked stoically as Rin's eyes followed the direction his finger was pointing and saw that her car was indeed parked over there. Her eyes widened slightly as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she waved her hands in front of her, trying to defend what little dignity she had left.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was distracted – and my mind was somewhere else, because...I was stressing on how I'd get the money for next month's rent! Yeah, that's right!" Rin exclaimed before rubbing the back of her head, "I have a one-track mind sometimes, and that kind of makes it hard to multi-task," she added with a light, nervous giggle.

His golden eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down at her, "You seem far too young to worry over such things," he observed as Rin glared at him before letting out a light huff.

"You keep saying that, but I am old enough to take care of myself," she assured him while crossing her arms over her chest, "and just how old are you?" she couldn't help but banter back.

"Too old," he responded as Rin's eyelids lowered and she let out a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean? You barely look over twenty-five," she replied, and noted the slight quirk of his upper lip at the comment.

"That's kind of you to say, but I am _much _older than twenty-five," he replied as Rin cocked her head to the side as she surveyed him.

"Thirty?" she asked, though her brows furrowed forward in confusion when she saw him shake his head. Just how old _could_ he be?

"Thirty-five?" she tried, but let out a defeated sigh when he shook his head yet again.

"Stop this silly game," he ordered when he noted that she was about to voice another number, "it's getting late, and you won't be any use to me if you freeze to death," he added as Rin rolled her eyes. Why was it, that whenever he mentioned something that could be _vaguely_ sweet and caring, he had to morph it to make it sound like he was only helping himself?

"Oh, alright," Rin gave in, but only because the mention of temperature made Rin more aware of the cold that surrounded them. It was nearing winter, which meant that she'd also need to bundle up the horses before she went to bed tonight.

He shortened his strides to remain at her side as they made their way (in the _right_ direction) towards her car. She pushed in her car key before turning it to the right to unlock the old, rusted doors. As Rin opened her car door, she didn't miss the slight disgust that passed over Sesshomaru's features as his door gave out an ear-deafening squeak.

She let out a light laugh, rather than be offended, at Sesshomaru's present expression. He merely scoffed at her before situating himself inside the car. A feat that Rin noted, seemed to be harder than it looked. His tall frame made it difficult for him to squeeze inside the small amount of space offered between the seat and the glove department.

_It's funny, but I don't remember him having this problem when we left earlier,_ Rin thought with a slight smile. Of course, out of courtesy, she wiped it off her face when Sesshomaru turned to look at her through angry golden slits.

Once he got as comfortable as he was able to, Rin slid easily into the driver's side before turning the engine on and backing out of her parking spot.

"Drive faster," Sesshomaru ordered gruffly after they were on the road for a good five minutes.

"I'm driving ten over the speed limit. I can't go any faster without being pulled over," Rin replied logically before biting her lower lip to stop her giggles when he tried to situate his cramped in legs.

He pulled them into his chest at first, but seemed to grow tired of that. Then he tried to rest them on top of the glove department, but his legs looked more cramped than before. Finally, he returned his legs to the position they had been before, all while keeping his face relatively neutral.

"Don't worry, we'll get back soon," Rin promised with a wide grin before glancing back at the road.

Rin then let out an exuberant cheer the moment she spotted the first few snowflakes hit her windshield as she sped on down the open road.

Winter had finally come!

(Divider)

Sesshomaru let out a light breath of relief the moment they reached Rin's ranch as he stretched out his aching legs. That was the _last_ time _he'd_ ever ride in that...torture device! He kept his pain well hidden from Rin's view as the young woman walked around the car's exterior to reach his side with a friendly smile.

_She's always so happy, _he noted in slight interest,_ that is...unless she fuming at me,_ and his interest died the moment _that _thought entered his mind. A small frown tugged at the sides of his lips at that. There was no need to think about the woman in the first place. He was only sticking around because he wanted the horse. That was the _only_ reason.

"Well, I bet you're happy we made it, huh?" she teased with a wide grin before giving his shoulder a quick, hard pat, "and I bet you're still after Mika,"

"Yes," he replied in return, only to be met with a light fit of giggles as Rin nodded before shutting her eyes and turning slightly away from him.

"You're very persistent, I'll give you that much, but I'm still not going to give you Mika," she answered with a playful shrug, "but you're welcome to stay and help me bundle up the horses and collect some firewood,"

"Fine, but do not think that you can take full advantage of me because you have the Russian mare so conveniently in your care," Sesshomaru advised as Rin let out another cycle of giggles.

"_Of course_ not! I would never _dream_ of taking advantage of such a..._prestigious _man," Rin replied sarcastically with a smile. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure if he should take her seriously, or be offended at her teasing. Either way, he didn't much care for the undeniable..._ease_ she seemed to have around him.

Most of the people who he came into contact with either hated or feared him. Two emotions that he had come to accept after years of finding out how _convenient_ it was to have humans in such a state. It made living amongst them...somewhat bearable.

But this girl, Rin, neither feared nor hated him (unless she still held a grudge against him from when they had first met). It puzzled him, and also slightly worried him. He was used to scaring his clients into deals, using both his frighteningly strange features as well as his monetary power to sway them into doing what he wished of them.

So, why did neither work on Rin?

"Shall we go...?" Rin asked suddenly, snapping Sesshomaru back into reality as he glanced down at her. Her soft brown eyes brightened as a smile pulled at the ends of her lips, and caused something to stir inside of Sesshomaru. Something about her smile...seemed so _right_.

And at the fact that _he_ was the cause of it amplified that odd feeling.

"As you wish," he replied nonchalantly, his inner turmoil safety hidden away by his usual stoic mask.

"Alright then," she chirped, "follow me,"

(Divider)

Rin had to admit, for a city-slicker, Sesshomaru had some major skills when it came to heavy lifting and chopping wood. He had chopped nearly triple what she could manage in an hour, and carried stacks of logs back and forth like they were marshmallows.

_It sure beats sweating for hours doing it myself,_ Rin thought with a smile, _I'm sure going to miss all this help when he leaves_.

"Will this be enough to last you for the winter?" Sesshomaru asked as he cast a glance in her direction. She stiffened with a blush before giving him a swift nod. There was enough wood there to probably last her through the next years snowfall as well. When he turned towards her to give her his full attention, Rin felt her cheeks flush hotly as she hurriedly bowed her head to hide her eyes from his view with her bangs. Why was she acting like this love struck school girl all of the sudden? From what she could remember, she was supposed to hate the man!

"I suppose you'll want me to bundle up the horses as well?" he droned out as he turned away from her to glance back at the stables.

"No, it's alright if you don't want to," Rin mumbled, keeping her head low, "you've already done more than enough. Go inside and take a breather. Make some hot cocoa too, that always tends to hit the spot," she added lightly as she turned to head towards the stable, not bothering to give him a last glance.

She heard the sound of his retreating footsteps as he took her advice and headed back towards the house. Rin hung her head as she began to drag her feet towards the stable. What had she expected? For him to just run towards her and tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her? Rin's cheeks heated up at the image before she pushed it to the back of her mind.

_There's no use thinking like that_, Rin thought solemnly, _he's going to leave the instant I sell Mika to him, if I ever do_.

She wondered then if she was holding onto Mika for a whole other reason besides the fact that the horse was her best friend. Her eyes widened at the realization as she spared a glance towards her little, quaint house that began emitting dark gray smoke from its chimney.

_Silly, silly Rin_, she chided to herself, _there's no way that he's here for you. It's already been established that all he wants is Mika,_ she added as she began taking stronger strides towards the stables. If she wasted any more time thinking about things that could never be, her poor horses would freeze.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had decided that since the woman was practically holding him captive, he had rights to phone privileges. A privilege that he very well needed at the moment. The receiver on the other side rang a couple of times as Sesshomaru waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hello?" a high pitched, scratchy voice asked into the mouth piece on the other line.

"Jaken. This is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru greeted, in his own way of course.

"Sess-Sesshomaru? I haven't seen you in almost a week! What happened to you, sir?" his faithful accounting adviser cried out, before he got all choked up and began talking again, "I was so worried about you, sir," he added, and Sesshomaru could practically envision the little man biting down on a tissue with tears flowing down his cheeks as he wallowed in misery.

"It is not important right now, Jaken," Sesshomaru stated, "I need someone to schedule a pick up,"

"Of course, sir. Of who, may I ask?" Jaken asked back.

"Me," Sesshomaru seethed, dearly wishing that Jaken was there presently so he could punch the living daylights out of the moron.

"O-Of course, sir! How stupid of me to ask such a silly question!" Jaken exclaimed, the nervousness at losing his job because of a "silly question" clearly evident in his shaking voice, "I'll have a ride arranged for you right away, sir! Better yet – sir – I'll come get you myself! Just give me your present address," he added, with a slightly larger amount of confidence.

"I'm at that woman's barn, the one that owns the Russian mare," Sesshomaru replied, Rin's address presently evading his thoughts.

"I'll be there in a flash!"

"Oh, and Jaken?" Sesshomaru called just as Jaken was about to hang up the phone.

"Yes, sir?" he asked back obediently.

"Bring a horse trailer, I brought one of my horses here by accident,"

"Of course, sir," Jaken replied before hanging up. Sesshomaru stared at the receiver for a moment before hanging up Rin's phone. He glanced at the fridge as he remembered Rin's words on making hot cocoa.

_I'm sure she'll want some when she gets back in,_ he thought as he strode towards the fridge and opened it to grab for the carton of milk that sat on the top shelf inside the small, steel appliance. He searched through her cupboards for a kettle, as well as some mugs to put the hot chocolate in.

He had just put the water inside the red kettle and had hot chocolate mix poured in two mugs when he realized what he was doing. Why was he, Sesshomaru Tashio, making hot chocolate for the woman who was waving the fact that she had the Russian mare in his face and practically holding him prisoner? If she had just sold him the horse, then he wouldn't have been stuck in the middle of no where for almost a week.

_By gods, but I don't want to go back to the office,_ he thought suddenly as the image of countless, horrendous stacks of paperwork decorating his desk and office appeared in his mind. A light scowl tugged at his lips as he held in the sigh of despair. He'd be working for _weeks_ to make up for all the lost time.

"I suppose it's my last act of kindness before I leave this place," Sesshomaru murmured to himself, figuring that he could continue to "sway" Rin later; preferably over the phone now that the snow season was in full swing.

He stared out the window and was amazed that in such a short time, the entire grassy ground was completely covered in a blanket of snow. The once bright, green scenery was now silent and peacefully white. He also noted with a grimace that snow was still falling at an accelerating rate.

_If this continues, Jaken will never make it over here and back, _Sesshomaru thought solemnly. It seemed that he'd be forced to spend another day or two at Rin's place. _Speaking of Rin,_ Sesshomaru added as he glanced around the outside for signs of the young woman.

He turned around to look up at the clock mounted above her stove to see that she had been gone for a good ten minutes. It shouldn't take ten minutes to bundle up a handful of horses. She had sold six horses that same day, which meant that she only had two or three left.

His silvery eyebrows furrowed forward as he noted that he was _worried_ about Rin. _Worried _over a human. _Pathetic_, he chided as he scoffed at the window and crossed his arms over his chest as he proceeded to wait for her. And wait he did. He waited and waited. He waited until he couldn't take it any more and went to grab his black trench coat that he had worn to hide his identity before. It wasn't much, but his overly hot body temperature would keep the remainder of his body warm.

Once he put on the long coat, he went into the kitchen to shut off the stove before making his way towards the door. There was no way he was going to let the woman just _disappear_ on him.

(Divider)

Rin had finished wrapping up the last horse when she heard the sound of heavy snowfall. She turned a fearful eye towards the entrance of the stable and noted that she had left the door open. Large snowballs that looked a lot like hail fell dangerously on the ground as the frozen snow shattered into millions of pieces.

Her horses snorted and neighed anxiously at all the noise as Rin rushed around the stalls, trying her best to calm them. If she had any hope of getting back to her house, she'd need to make sure that her horses could handle being without her first.

"Please calm down," Rin whispered as she shushed one black stallion and stroked his snout as he began to relax. His next door neighbor, a light brown mare, let out a frightened shriek as the amount of hail falling intensified.

Rin let out a frightened hiss when the stallion pulled out of her grasp and let out a powerful cry before pushing off the ground to stand on his hind legs and kicked his front hooves wildly. She quickly maneuvered around him to get out of his stall as he started to buck and shake his head this way and that, his fear causing him to act so crazily.

Rin took an unsteady step backward as she glanced at all the horses, including Mika, who were kicking and bucking wildly in fear. She didn't know what to do to calm them, and feared that she'd be stuck out there all night trying to think of a way, and it was starting to get really cold. Her light green rain jacket was too thin to really offer any warmth as the cold winter breeze blew in from the entrance.

She glanced back at the large open doors and hurried over to close them. Maybe after the cold air was shut off, the horses would calm down. She ran towards the entrance and went to grab for one door, only to let out a pained groan when her back was hit by a large ice ball that shattered on contact with her body.

Not wishing to give up, Rin pulled on the door's handle as she dug her heels into the dirt (which was now covered in a blanket of snow) as she pulled with all her might. But her tries were for naught as the winter's breeze kept pushing the door in the _opposite_ direction, making it that much harder to close the gigantic, heavy doors.

Her hands began to freeze over, her fingers beginning to tingle painfully, as she pulled on the steel handles. She had not thought to wear gloves on her way over to the stable, and deeply regretted it now. She shut her eyes as the cold air seemed to seep into her skin and flow through her as if she were nothing but air as well.

She let out a pained gasp as she tugged and pulled with all her might, the left door she had been holding onto slowly inching towards her through the snow. She pulled and tugged until the door was practically closed, and then moved to the right one. She brought her hands to her face as she blew on them, trying to keep them as warm as possible, as she went to grab for the other door handle.

Tears pricked at the ends of her eyes as she felt the cold of the other door handle seep into her hands, the pain feeling far greater than it had moments before. She shut her eyes as she pulled on the door, finding it slightly easier to tug, now that her hands had gone numb. She had just gotten the right door shut when the wind whizzed by the small crack between them and pushed the left door all the way open once again.

Rin let out a choked sob, but didn't let go of the right door as she looked around for something that could keep the door stationary. She caught sight of a long rope situated on the nearby table, accompanied by a couple of used horse shoes as she let go of the door with one hand to reach for the rope. It took a couple of tries, but eventually she was able to make a grab for it.

Rin wrapped one end through the door handle before making a knot, and then moving to tie the other side to one of the horse stalls. After the one door was secure, Rin smiled at it in satisfaction when she noted that even when the wind blew on it, it remained closed.

_Now all that's left is the left door, _Rin thought as she rubbed her hands together to generate a little heat as she looked around for another piece of rope. She spotted one under the same table the first had been, and bent down to reach for it.

Once she had the rope in her hands, she looped it over one shoulder as she went to grab for the other door handle. Her hands began to go numb again as she tugged the door closed. Thankfully, there was a path of uncovered grass where the door had pushed the snow away before, so Rin could pull the door closed much easier.

Once she had the door closed, she knotted the handle and then tied the other side of the string to a stall near it. The doors remained closed even as the wind blew against them, and Rin rested her hands against her hips with a proud grin.

_About time,_ she thought to herself as she turned to see that her horses had also calmed down, the barn quickly growing warm now that they were blocked from the wind. Rin blew on her freezing hands yet again before rubbing them together to warm up the twitching limbs.

"Now it's time to head back," Rin whispered as she turned towards the other end of the barn, intent on opening those doors since they were facing away from the gusting winds. On her way over she paused to pat Mika's snout affectionately, but whirled around when she heard the doors give out a loud groan in protest. To her dismay, the doors were being pulled backward, meaning that someone was trying to pull the two doors open.

"No!" Rin screamed just as the left door was flung open, taking part of the empty stall she had tied the rope to with it. The sight she was met with next surprised her even more. There stood, ever proud and agitated, Sesshomaru in what looked like a very thin black trench coat. Rin gapped at him as she saw that he had been the one who had opened the tied down door with his strength alone.

_But how is that possible?_ Rin asked herself as she stared back in shock at the man, _there's no way anyone could physically pull that door open – and take part of a nailed down stall with them, _she reasoned to herself. Just what was Sesshomaru? Rin was starting to wonder if he was even human...

"J-Just what do you think you're doing?" Rin asked, finding her voice after nearly being scared out of her skin.

"I was looking for you," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly as he glanced back when a big gust of wind blew into the stable. It shook the right door (which was still linked to an empty stall), but Sesshomaru didn't even stumble as it passed by him.

"It took me forever to get those doors closed!" Rin groaned as Sesshomaru glanced back at her before letting go of the door. The wind pushed it back against the front of the stable as he made his way towards her.

"You'll freeze if you remain out here," he stated logically, "I'll take care of the door," he promised as an afterthought. Rin glanced up at his face once he made it within reaching distance and adverted her eyes when she saw his golden eyes turn hard at her openly, blaming stares.

"I guess you're right," Rin murmured as she rubbed her cold arms, and felt her cheeks flush and her eyes widen when Sesshomaru's arms suddenly came around her to pull her close. Her left cheek was pressed against his hard chest as their bodies plastered themselves against each other.

One of Sesshomaru's hands came up to rest against her icy right ear, instantly warming it, as his other hand rested at the small of her back.

"You're so...warm," Rin murmured as her eyelids lowered over her dark brown eyes and she felt suddenly tired. She supposed that the vast temperature change was to blame; that going from nearly freezing to suddenly feeling like she was lying against a furnace was affecting her senses.

"And you're so cold," he whispered back as his embrace tightened around her. Rin shut her eyes then as she felt the day's stresses and activities finally catching up with her. She was just so tired...

(Divider)

Sesshomaru felt Rin's body go limp the moment he had whispered about how cold she felt. He glanced down at her, and did indeed see that her eyes were closed and she looked completely relaxed. He then moved her around so he could comfortably cradle her in his arms.

_She's such a fool, _he thought as he glanced down at her flushed, exhausted face. Her long brown hair cascaded down her neck and over his arm, its silkiness felt even through the layer of his trench coat as it seemed to almost lovingly caress his arm.

_Judging by her body temperature, she would've frozen the moment she stepped outside of the protection of the stable,_ he thought as he coldly surveyed her, _truly a pathetic fool_, he added as he moved to cover her body with the front of his trench coat as he looked around for something to keep the front door shut.

His answer came as he looked down at the piece of wood still tied to a rope that had been stripped from the stall when he opened the stable door. He quickly cut the rope with a flick of his claws before he retracted the weapon and grabbed for the freed, chipped wood.

He walked out of the stable with Rin in tow as he grabbed for the open door and effortlessly pushed it to be level with its twin. Then he stuck the piece of wood between the back of the handles to keep the doors closed. Luckily, it was a large enough piece that there was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind that it'd be there tomorrow as well.

He wrapped his coat further over Rin's body as he turned around to brave the storm back towards Rin's house. But, given the fact that Rin was asleep, Sesshomaru didn't worry as he used his demonic speed to reach the house in mere seconds; even though the snow storm would've slowed anyone else down considerably.

As he walked up on the porch, he closed his free hand over the door knob and opened her front door before swiftly closing it behind him. A few snowflakes fell into her home after them, but he had been quick enough to block out most of the storm.

Moving to sit down on the couch he situated Rin more comfortably on his lap as he let his abnormal body heat warm the young woman's body. She subconsciously snuggled closer to his form as she ran her hand over his right pectoral before resting it on his right shoulder. Her soft, cold hands sent tremors through Sesshomaru's body as he ran one hand down her forearm slowly. She shivered in response and tightened her closed eyes as she murmured something before letting out a quiet sigh.

His hand behind her body rested against the small of her back once again as he held her close and gently rubbed her back as he continued to slide his fingers back and forth along her outstretched arm. After a time he felt her cold body slowly begin to warm as the color returned to her cheeks and she looked more like herself once again.

It was only after Sesshomaru was sure that Rin was alright that he gently stood and laid her out on the couch. She let out a displeased moan as Sesshomaru pulled back. A small smirk tugged at the sides of his lips before he pulled his trench coat off and gently covered Rin with it, offering some of his body heat to her still chilled form.

He was just about to turn to head towards the kitchen when he heard Rin murmur something he was _sure_ he had to have heard wrong.

"Sesshomaru..." the soft plea in her tone causing him to pause. So she dreamed of him, did she? A scowl pulled at Sesshomaru's mouth then as he glanced down at her with slight displeasure darkening his auric orbs.

_A most annoying turn of events,_ he thought. He did not need her to fall for him. Such emotions as love or lust were extremely unprofessional, and he would have none of it.

Of course, he meant that warning for himself as well. For he felt a most dangerous mix of attachment and attraction towards the young, independent woman.

Her human scent was also...enchanting. A mixture of wildflowers and earth, the two causing strange things to happen to his acute senses. It was almost as if she were...intoxicating and..._irresistible_.

(Divider)

_Woo! Exciting stuff! ^^ hope you liked it!_


	5. A night of fluffyness!

_Ok thanks for all the reviews! I want to try something new I call it my Review Corner or the place where I answer the reviews you people give me - Yay! And I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. _

_Review Corner _

_Arcander: Thanks for the review and the tip but I love to put dividers anyway, it makes it more like a story to me I know I'm weird but oh well. _

_Crazy in love with Sesshomaru1: Thanks for saying your review and of course I'm going to write another chapter! _

_Spirit Demon: Thanks for the review and it is alright that you made it short, it's the thought that counts! :) _

_Angel maiden: Thanks for the review! Or should I say both reviews :)_

_(Divider)_

Rin let out a happy sigh as she dried her hair with her pink towel that she kept on her bathroom sink for those extra long, hot showers she loved so much. The shower had been just what she needed after such a hectic ordeal.

The left over water droplets from her shower covered her pale skin as she gentle ran another towel over her tingling body. She gave out another happy sigh at the sheer bliss of being clean and _warm_, a sensation Rin was unsure she'd ever feel again.

Rin tied one towel around her body as she continued to dry her hair between the ends of the other towel as she thought over what had just happened to her. From what she could piece together through her memory, Sesshomaru had come sometime after she had finished tyeing up the barn doors, and ultimately saved her from the winterly cold.

Rin shivered slightly as she remembered what it had felt like to be in his embrace, and how warm his hands had felt against her nearly frostbitten face. The young woman blushed prettily at the thought as she fidgeted back and forth in embarrassment.

_It's doing your heart no good to be thinking like that,_ her conscious reminded her coolly as Rin let out a defeated sigh. Of course...the logical part of her brain just _always _had to be right. Just once she wished her heart could take the wheel of her life. But she did understand that thinking about Sesshomaru on such a regular basis _would_ make dealing with him complicated. Rin's eyes strayed to the blinded window on the far side of the bathroom as she peaked through the curtains to look outside.

_And by the looks of that storm..._Rin thought as she bit her lower lip slightly, _Sesshomaru is going to be here for at least another day or two_.

She let the fabric fall from her fingertips then as she went to grab the outfit she had picked out before jumping into the shower. It was nothing fancy by anyone's standards, but it was comfortable, and that's all that Rin really looked for in her clothing. When she worked with animals and dirt all day; she had given up on looking pretty a _long _time ago.

She quickly dressed before taking a look at herself in the mirror. Normally, she wouldn't have even bothered, but having Sesshomaru there completely changed the situation. She wanted to look at least _presentable_ to him.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tugged at the ends of her green sweater and stood on her toes to try and get a full body shot of herself. She pulled at the ends of her unruly hair that were trying to curl, but like always, the waves were too stubborn to straighten.

She gave out another defeated sigh as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders and, giving her reflection one last look, walked out of the bathroom.

She had just made it down the hall when she spotted Sesshomaru lazily sprawled across her couch, his large form looking almost comical on her relatively small furniture piece.

She couldn't stop the small smile that spread across her face as she paused at the end of the hallway to just gaze at him. He looked just like he had when he had slept there before. His face was softened in the bliss of slumber as his silvery hair framed his long, too-good-to-be-true face.

And Rin would've continued on staring until she realized that she needed to go check on the horses. She hadn't known if Sesshomaru had done what he had promised or not the night before. He had told her early that morning that she had slept peacefully on the couch throughout the night, but hadn't mentioned if he had been able to shut the stable doors.

Rin walked past the sleeping form of Sesshomaru to reach for her thick yellow jacket when she paused at the sound of stirring coming from Sesshomaru's direction. Rin turned back around to spot Sesshomaru sitting straight up on the couch with his left forearm resting on one bent knee. His eyes remained closed as he opened his mouth to speak,

"I wouldn't go outside," he warned her as he opened his auric eyes to glance back at her.

"Why not?" Rin asked curiously as Sesshomaru adverted his eyes to the closest window.

"It is still snowing outside," he replied coolly, "you'll freeze," he added as an afterthought.

"But I want to check on the horses, they might be – "

"They're fine," he interrupted her then as he returned his gaze to her form, "I made sure to shut the doors last night,"

Rin visibly relaxed at that as she gave him a grateful smile,

"Thank you," she murmured before turning back to hang her coat back on its hook. Though she was happy that she didn't need to go out in the cold anymore, she was still somewhat worried about the fact that the storm was still going on.

_If this keeps up...just how long __**will**__ Sesshomaru be forced to stay here? _Rin thought to herself as she worried her lower lip gently.

"Did you eat something?" Rin asked as she turned back around to face him, though blushed slightly at how awkward the question had come out. Of course he had probably already eaten, it wasn't like he was going to wait for her to each with him.

"Yes," he replied icily as he adverted his gaze back to the window, seemingly uninterested in continuing to converse with her.

"I'm sorry," Rin murmured sadly as Sesshomaru's head turned back slowly in her direction.

"For what? You can't control the weather," he pointed out nonchalantly, but Rin only hung her head as she tried hard not to look upset in front of him.

"I know," she murmured quietly, "but I can tell that you don't like it here, and I'm sorry that you're forced to stay against your will,"

"I should be the one apologizing," he replied after a pause, and Rin's head shot up in surprise as she stared back at him. He hadn't turned to look at her, but merely stared in the direction of the window as he continued,

"I'm the one intruding on your hospitality,"

To say Rin was surprised by Sesshomaru's comment was an understatement. Never in all her days did she think that this arrogant and stubborn man would ever admit to anything along the lines of what he had just said. So, she did the only thing she could think of doing...she smiled.

She smiled because she was touched.

She smiled because she suddenly saw Sesshomaru in a new light.

She smiled because she liked the slight look of surprise that crossed over Sesshomaru's face every time she did.

(Divider)

Naraku groaned as he continuously ran his hands through his tightly curled, black hair in frustration until his hair stretched out wildly in all directions. He stared at the paper on his desk as if his glare alone could set it on fire, and how he wished it would instantaneously com bust before his eyes.

The paper notified him (as bluntly as possible) that he owed the Two Swords Industry over two billion dollars. Where was he going to get that kind of money, and with such short notice? He hadn't even owned that much money in all his years of running his company. His own business was running low on funds to keep themselves afloat and comfortably away from bankruptcy.

A second later his office door was swung open as his assistant gracefully shuffled in. She wore a skin tight black gown that she seemed to prefer to wear whenever she worked undercover at the Two Swords Industry. Her painted red lips pulled down in a scowl as she surveyed her boss for a moment before inclining her chin.

"Inutashio is on the phone, he says it's urgent," she informed him in her typical, agitated voice. Though Naraku knew she could treat him with much more respect (being witness to it when he'd spy on her while she worked under Sesshomaru), he knew that she acted so defiantly because he held so much power over her.

Without him, the wind sorceress would be nothing.

He merely smirked at her in response before waving her off,

"Connect us, and then get out of my sight," he commanded as the sorceress flinched slightly before angrily bowing her head, and shuffling out of the room without another word. Naraku watched her leave with his red, calculating gaze as he mulled over the fact that he knew Kagura wished to escape from him, and run into Sesshomaru's waiting arms.

Of course, Kagura was thinking in the hypothetical given that she did not _know_ how Sesshomaru felt about her. _I suppose having my carnation working undercover __**does**__ have its perks_, Naraku thought with a smirk, reveling over the fact that he could read her every thought.

He had known for a good year that Kagura had this "secret crush" on the man that she had been forced to spy on, which hadn't been a secret for long. Kagura was still one of his creations, which meant that they were connected, whether she liked it or not. There was nothing the wind sorceress could keep from him.

Resting his arms on his desk as he continued to contemplate whether he should kill the dog demon's son to get him out of the way for good, his private line rang as he stared at the red blinking dot for a moment before picking up the receiver.

"Onigumo Inc, Naraku speaking," Naraku greeted civilly as he heard the dog demon reply in his usual booming voice.

"Hello Naraku! I'm glad I caught you!" Inutashio greeted exuberantly before his voice grew serious a second later, "It's come to my attention that you owe me a bit of money my friend, and if I were you, I'd make sure to pay up as soon as possible,"

"Of course, Inutashio," Naraku replied smoothly, his smirk evident in his voice, "It seems such a waste that we must speak over such a negative situation. Do allow me to make this up to you, my _friend_,"

"Simply paying me back on the loans you took from me to create _your_ business is all I ask, Naraku," Inutashio replied civilly, though Naraku could practically picture the dog demon fuming at the mouth at Naraku's empty lie about making it up to him.

"Of course, and I will have that money for you soon," Naraku promised him coyly before he hung up the phone, not caring that he could've potentially pissed off one of the strongest men in Japan.

"It's only a matter of time until _I'm_ the one who will be giving out the orders, Inutashio," Naraku growled as he ran his hand over his jaw for a moment before an interesting report caught his attention. He turned up the volume on his radio, only to smile as he continued to listen to the news.

"It seems I've already come up with a solution," he stated with a twisted smile, "this girl, Rin, and her rare horse will solve all my problems," he added as his smile deepened into a grin. He quickly pressed Kagura's calling button as the woman asked him what he wanted in an angered tone.

"Find out all you can about a girl named Rin who owns a Russian mare named Mika," he ordered as his secretary scoffed before reluctantly complying and promising to start researching her.

"It's about time Naraku got his just dues," Naraku chuckled as he typed in the girl's name on his laptop, and found a picture of a pleasant looking young woman standing in front of a large piece of land. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, and he noted the soft tint in her dark chocolate eyes that proclaimed her gentle spirit through the photograph.

"It's about time, indeed," he added in a whisper, his twisted smile returning as he continued to gaze at the young woman smiling on the other side of his computer monitor.

(Divider)

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she turned to glance at the man who seemed completely content on lying on her couch for the entire day.

"What?" he asked back nonchalantly.

"Do you think you'd ever give up on buying Mika?" Rin asked as she stared down at her hot chocolate mug, too shy to continue blatantly staring at him.

"It's why I came here in the first place," he pointed out, "why would I give up now?"

"I just wondered if we could be like this...without having the professional tension in the air 24/7," Rin felt herself worry her lower lip after she finished when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, that his eyes had narrowed slightly at her.

"Hn," Sesshomaru scoffed as he turned away from her then. He remaining irritably quiet as Rin felt regret fill the pit of her stomach, and she wondered then if she had crossed a line by saying what she had to him.

"Why do you act like that?" he asked a moment later as Rin cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Act like what?" she asked back.

"Act like...you genuinely care about what I have to say," Sesshomaru replied, turning to look at her once again as chocolate met gold for a fleeting moment.

"Because I do," she replied without a second thought, her head still slightly cocked to the side. Sesshomaru made it seem like it was...illogical for her to feel _anything_ for him. Rin gave him a small smile then as she moved to sit beside him on the couch.

"Not everyone is fake in the world," she added gently, wondering why she felt this curiousness about Sesshomaru all of the sudden. It was like he had spontaneously opened up to her a little, well, at least a little more so than he had before.

His eyes narrowed slightly at her as if he were calculating her every word and movement before he turned away from her altogether, and stared back at the window without a word. Rin would've been offended if he hadn't had a slightly dreamy look in his eye, as if he were mulling over her words in his head.

(Divider)

Inuyasha stood in the snow with his dark red winter jacket fastened around his body as he looked up at the high window of his and Kagome's bedroom. The light from the small tan lamp that Inuyasha knew Kagome adored was the only light source in the room that was apparent from where he stood.

A wide smirk spread across his face at the thought of his Kagome as happy as she was whenever she looked at that lamp. Something about it charmed her as well as relaxed her whenever she'd come home from a trying day at work.

Bending down to grab for another little rock from the sidewalk, Inuyasha carelessly threw it towards the window, and it gave out a light 'click' when the rock made contact with the glass. He had been tossing rocks up at their window for a good five minutes without so much as a curious glance from his wife.

He was about to reload his ammo when he spotted Kagome's raven haired head peek out the window before a gentle smile brightened her features. She quickly unlocked her window before sliding it outward to lean her elbows on the windowsill.

"It's just like when we were dating," Inuyasha stated as a form of explanation as he lifted his arms up in a careless shrug. What he had meant was that when they had been younger, he and Kagome had always had to sneak her out of her parent's house to see each other. He'd throw rocks at her window to give her the "signal" to climb down to him so they could run off together for the night. But, her father had always been fairly strict with her, and her mother was always worried about her going out with "a guy like him."

Inuyasha never held it against Kagome's mother, and never would. At that point in his life he had been a hot mess heading for ruin that only Kagome could fix, and he would be forever grateful to her for her patience and the constant love she showed him everyday that they spent together.

"It's freezing out here, Inuyasha! Get in here right now!" Kagome ordered, but was unable to hide the radiant smile as well as the slight giggle she emitted after the fact. Inuyasha shared her smile for a moment before he waved her down.

"I gave you the 'signal,' woman! You get down here!" he called back as Kagome gave him a jokingly dark look before she whirled her head around and disappeared from his sight. He watched the window for a time, and was about to give up on her and go inside, when he saw the front door fly open as Kagome hurriedly ran into his arms.

Inuyasha was taken aback from her actions that he nearly lost his balance and the two of them would've tumbled into the snow in a collection of flying limbs. Luckily he had been able to catch her in time before something like that happened. His hold on her arms tightened slightly as Kagome righted herself and turned to look up at him with those soft, brown eyes he adored so much.

"I missed you," he whispered tenderly as he ran the outside of his fingers along her cheek. Her cheeks heated slightly at his touch before she gave him a thankful smile and stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I've missed you too," she murmured against his mouth before slowly pulling away to lovingly gaze into his eyes.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Kagome gently ran her fingers through his silvery hair and tugged his head in close for another tender kiss. Inuyasha smiled against his wife's lips before he wound an arm around the back of her knees as the other arm wound around her shoulder blades.

Kagome gave out a light breath of surprise when Inuyasha effortlessly lifted her into his arms and held her above the ground in bridal style. It would've been a perfect moment if Inuyasha had taken into account that they were standing in snow.

By picking Kagome up as fast as he had, the snow that had been attached to her boots flung off her shoes and straight into his face. He gave out a startled noise before losing his balance due to the fact that he could no longer see, and the two fell back into a pile of deeply packed snow.

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment before Kagome burst out laughing, her voice resonating in the air around them. Inuyasha would have been severely ticked off at himself for messing up yet _another_ try at romancing his wife, but enjoyed the glint that shined in her dark brown depths every time he made her laugh.

"I love you," Kagome told him in between laughs before grabbing the collar of his jacket, "just the way you are," she added with a wink, most likely talking about his try at being a romantic. Kagome knew him all too well by now, and knew when he was himself and when he was trying too hard. But, that was what he loved so much about his wife, It was great that she knew what he was like and she accepted it.

"Love you too," he added with a slight blush, still embarrassed that his entire plan had fallen through.

"Now, honey, will you please come inside? I think my legs are about to go numb," Kagome asked as she began rubbing her frozen limbs. It was then that Inuyasha noted she had only come out in her nightgown, her long blue jacket and matching boots her only protection against the cold.

"Idiot," Inuyasha murmured as he brought her close to offer as much body heat as he could before standing with her still in his arms, "you should have gotten dressed before coming outside during a night like this," he added while inclining his head towards the clouds where snow was still falling relatively quick.

"I was too excited to see you that I forgot," Kagome awkwardly explained with a light giggle, "I'll think before I act next time," she promised as Inuyasha gave her a half smile.

"I sure did miss you," he informed her as he proceeded towards the house, "I hope you intend to fix the situation," he added with a smug smirk as Kagome gave him a knowing glance.

"If by _fix_ you mean loving you until you can't see straight, then yes, I think I'm up for it," she winked, and let out a laugh as Inuyasha tried to tug the door closed behind him with Kagome still in his arms. With another masterful display of his skills at using his feet like hands, Inuyasha was able to tug the door closed as Kagome bent over to lock the door.

The two then proceeded up the stairs to their bedroom as the winter wonderland outside their bedside window remained beautiful, untouched, and serene around them.

(Divider)


	6. the truth comes to life

_I'm back and a little motivated, just spent the whole day at home watching romance movies so kind of want this to be another fluff chapter but I'm not sure yet so stick with me here. _

_Review Corner _

_Arcander: Yes, well one day I hope I do make those brothers get along . But thanks for the review I am honored (bows)_

_Angel maiden: I will try to write as soon as possible for every chapter in this story and I'm touched that you think I'm a good author. (Bows again) _

_Kage no Ni yoru: this shall be extra fluffy just for you my friend just don't hurt Sesshy and Inuyasha! (Whimpers slightly)_

(Divider)

Rin gave out a deep, happy sigh before giving her a head a little scratch. She felt way too comfortable at the moment to get up. Wherever she had crashed last night had to be the best decision she had ever made. The bed she was on was firm without being too soft, and was incredibly warm.

Rin let out another deep sigh as she tugged her blanket a little bit higher over her body. _I wonder where Sesshomaru went? I don't remember much after the conversation we had last night,_ Rin thought to herself as her eyebrows furrowed forward slightly. She would've left it at that and continued on with her dream, but was jolted awake when her bed began to move underneath her.

Her eyes shot open as she frantically pushed off what she thought was the mattress to sit upright. Instead of seeing a plain mattress like she had hoped to see, it was Sesshomaru she saw instead. Or his chest, to be more precise.

Rin quickly leaped off of Sesshomaru, frantically moving to put space between them, as she fought to keep her balance when she nearly tripped over her coffee table. Glancing around the room, Rin realized that they were still on the same couch they had been on when they had finished talking last night. Had they not gone anywhere else?

As her eyes trailed over Sesshomaru's sleeping form, Rin slowly began piecing together what had happened the night before. She remembered lying her head on his shoulder as they continued to talk, and then he had said something about her going to her room to sleep.

Rin had then offered to bring him some blankets, and then somehow they had ended up sleeping on the couch together.

Rin felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the idea that she had been sprawled over her guest's body like they were...lovers!

Sesshomaru seemed oblivious to the realization though, since he hadn't budged from his spot on the couch. One arm was lazily thrown over the top of a pillow while the other was hung over the side of the couch. Rin noted that his oddly colored hair looked silver in the sunlight; the window next to him allowing the sun to shine through inside the little room.

Why had she been asleep on top of Sesshomaru's chest? Her cheeks burned just at the thought, and then they grew redder as she thought about how comfortable it had felt as well. He still laid there on the couch, his left arm hanging from the coach lightly grazing the wooden floor.

Shaking herself out of her ogling, Rin hurried over to her kitchen, intent on feeding her rumbling stomach that she was sure even her horses in the stables could hear. Her footfalls paused mid step when she realized that she didn't know if Sesshomaru would be hungry when he awoke, if he even woke up at all.

Taking the chance to steal a glance back at the man spread out on her couch, Rin saw that Sesshomaru could have passed off as dead if his even chest falls weren't evident every time he took a deep breath.

Pulling herself back into the kitchen, Rin scoped out the ingredients that she had in her possession to see that she'd just have enough to make waffles. She could use an old recipe that her father had taught her, and she was sure she could melt the heart of even the most icy soul.

Grinning broadly at her brilliance, Rin hurried to create the dish. She grabbed a large mixing bowl that she proceeded to fill with flour, vegetable oil, a few eggs, and a little vanilla and sugar for flavor. She mixed it until the batter looked like silk, and then poured some of it onto her waffle maker. Shutting the lid and flipping on the start button, Rin waited patiently for her first waffle to cook.

She followed similar motions until four or five waffles stood stacked in a sort of waffle mountain on one plate that she would then split with Sesshomaru when he woke up. Much to her delight, Rin noted that each waffle was a pretty bronze, and she hadn't burned one! Surely an achievement for the Burn Queen!

As the familiar nickname often bestowed to her by Shippo flooded into her thoughts, Rin let out a snort despite the fact that she wanted to remain as quiet as possible. Out of respect, of course, for what kind of hostess would she be if she didn't allow her guest to sleep as long as he desired?

Grinning from ear to ear at that, Rin proceeded to softly hum to herself as she went around grabbing syrup and butter from her fridge. When she assorted the condiments on the table, and was pleased with the overall presentation, she proceeded to sit on one of the empty chairs circling her kitchen table.

She sat there for what felt like hours, but were merely minutes, until she let out an impatient breath. Her waffles were getting colder the longer she waited for Sesshomaru to wake up, but she'd feel rude if she ate without him.

Just as that thought finished in her mind, another surfaced as moments from last night again flashed before her eyes. A fleeting scene of her and Sesshomaru working to carrel all the horses into their stables and cover them in fleece blankets. Another of them sitting obnoxiously close to one another, to the point that Rin could have concluded that she was basically sitting _on_ him. To another curious image of Sesshomaru calling her to his side, telling her to sleep next to him. 'For warmth' she remembered him uttering softly, as if to explain why he would offer such a thing to her.

His voice had been smooth, clear, and oddly comforting. Though, Rin was sure that she had never heard his particular voice before, and was confused why it would have such an affect on her.

Rin was thrown out of her thoughts at the sound of clothes rustling followed by soft footfalls coming towards the kitchen. She glanced up from the plate of waffles just in time to catch Sesshomaru's cold and distant gaze. Their eyes lingered on one another for only a moment, but in that moment it was like the two understood each other far more than they ever had before. Far more than they had ever understood _anyone_ before.

"You made breakfast," it came out as a statement rather than a question, but Rin nodded her head nonetheless; enjoying the slight look of surprise that tinted the color of her guest's peculiar eyes.

"Why?" he asked, though his voice hardly rose at the question that it took Rin a moment to even realize that it _was_ a question.

"I'd feel bad if I sat here eating while you went hungry," Rin answered, finding it strange that Sesshomaru found her small act of kindness so strange.

"I don't eat hu – I don't normally eat breakfast," he caught himself, though Rin cocked her head slightly to the side at the quick patch up job he had done, most likely to save his own skin. Though Rin could only reason that he had stopped himself from saying he didn't like waffles, she was still touched that he wouldn't come right out and tell her that.

_Finally, he's starting to see past that rude city-slicker way of his,_ Rin thought with an inward smile of triumph. It was only after her excited thought that she realized they were staring at each other in silence, and she noticed that Sesshomaru was waiting for her to say, or do, something.

"Well, if you don't want to try my cooking, it's probably for the best," she stated with a slightly nervous giggle, "I'm not that great of a cook anyway. I'll just save these for tomorrow," she added as she hurried to put four of the fives waffles on another plate and store it in her fridge.

Sesshomaru said nothing as she moseyed around the kitchen, though Rin didn't miss the fact that he kept his eyes on her as if studying something foreign or interesting. Had it been someone else, Rin would've felt uneasy by his undivided attention, but something about Sesshomaru called out to her. He made her feel like she was someone important, like she was more than just a client or customer.

And, for some reason, Rin really wanted to be more than that to him.

She didn't know or understand why, since he had been cold and hard to work with from the start. Heck, she had hated the man when she had laid eyes on him back at her first barn sale of the month. So, what had changed? Why, suddenly, was Sesshomaru so interesting and so interested in _her_? What could a simple farm girl offer a big city business man?

_Mika, that's what,_ her thoughts finished for her, and it was then that Rin's mind shut off. Of course that was why Sesshomaru was so interested in her. It wasn't because he suddenly found her attractive, and would sweep her off her feet merely because he wanted her. It was so he could gain her trust, and in turn, Mika.

"Is something bothering you?" his baritone voice asked gently, far gentler than Rin had heard him speak to her before. It was as if he were genuinely worried about her wellbeing. _No!_ Her mind screamed back in response,_ he wants you to think that he cares! It's all part of his plan to get Mika!_

"Nothing," Rin chirped as she whirled around to face him with a smile that was a bit forced. His eyebrows furrowed forward slightly at her as his eyes moved to her lips, as if able to tell that her smile was fake.

"I've decided that I'm going to leave this morning," Sesshomaru stated suddenly, his eyes slowly returning to her own, "I'm sure I've overstayed my welcome, and can see now that any further efforts to buy your precious Mika are futile,"

"Your leaving?" Rin parroted back in surprise. Though, she didn't understand why she was surprised, she knew that this day would eventually come. So why did she feel like all the wind was knocked out of her at the thought of him leaving?

"Would you rather me stay?" he asked back, his eyes glowing in mild interest. Rin felt her cheeks flush at that as she hurriedly found something else to look at.

"It's just that – I've gotten kind of used to you being around, and it's been nice having someone to help me take care of the horses. I haven't had anyone around since my dad..." Rin gulped, silencing herself before she started sobbing outright in front of him.

"You find my company...pleasurable?" Sesshomaru asked, though seemed to find the statement odd and rather precarious.

"I – yes," Rin replied, finding no reason to outright lie to him to save face. It wasn't like the man hadn't ever been told that someone liked him. Rin was sure that his looks alone won over thousands of hearts over the years. She was most likely one of the many who admitted to liking him. Though his expression proved otherwise.

To say that he was staring straight at her like she had two heads was an understatement. Sesshomaru looked positively flabbergasted at her even mentioning an _inkling_ of even remotely _enjoying_ his presence. Well, as surprised as his emotionless mask would allow him to look.

"Gosh, you look like no one's ever told you they liked you before," Rin laughed, though gradually quieted down when Sesshomaru didn't return her smile.

"Has anyone told you they liked you before?" she couldn't refrain from asking, though regretted it when Sesshomaru adverted his eyes to gaze down at the floor. His eyes lost that small brightness that Rin enjoyed, and his lips pulled down in a slight sneer. It was as if all the features on his face had temporarily shut down.

Figuring that she had struck a chord with him, Rin remained silent as she too glanced down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Rin murmured when she couldn't take the silence any longer, but gave a jolt when she heard Sesshomaru begin to walk away. His soft footsteps would have been almost inaudible if the room hadn't been quiet enough that a pin dropping would have been deafening.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, unable to stop her almost desperate cry.

"You would not understand my reasonings for being alone," was his simple answer after a moments pause, "you will no longer be haggard by my presence," he added as he continued on his way.

"So, you're just going to run away like a coward because things didn't go your way?" Rin asked, though trembled slightly at her confrontational words. Never was _she_ the one to pick a fight, but then again she was not one to let those that she...cared about fade out of her life so easily either.

That seemed to do it, because Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks at her words and Rin was sure that he was most likely glaring at whatever was in his present line of vision. She didn't envy whatever it was.

"I run from nothing," he replied softly, almost too softly. Rin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the odd sound of his voice. It was as if it should not be possible for one such as he to speak in such a soft and almost _tender_ tone.

Rin visibly gulped before answering, finding it harder and harder to move her lips in the right formations to form words,

"If that's true, than why don't you stay? Prove that your more than just bark," she offered, though felt the unease inside her increase when Sesshomaru would not turn around to look at her. She felt so unprepared, given that she could not decipher what he was thinking since she couldn't see his face. Not that his face gave much away anyway, but it was still slightly more comforting than staring at the back of his head.

He did not respond, but did turn his head slightly to look back at her. She couldn't read his expression, and she drank it in hurriedly since she didn't know if she'd get the chance to see it again. She felt slightly disappointed when she couldn't read his eyes, the windows into the soul as they were commonly called, told her nothing.

"Do you fear being alone?" he asked and Rin furrowed her brows slightly at the switching of tactics. It seemed that Sesshomaru had turned to the offensive, given that he now knew partly why she wanted him to stay.

"Yes," she replied confidently, figuring it was only right to be honest and straightforward with him. Though she had to admit that she felt a little self conscious of how she must look to him as well. She had never told anyone about her fears of being alone before, not even Shippo, her best friend.

"Why would my presence soothe you?" he asked, and instead of sounding threatening or impatient, he sounded...curious.

"I have no idea myself," Rin replied truthfully, "maybe it's just because I haven't had another human being living here in a long time,"

Sesshomaru turned fully around to stare at her then, his eyes piercing and almost too much for her to bare. It was like she was staring at two suns rather than a pair of eyes.

But before Sesshomaru could get a word in, and Rin knew he was about to say something because his mouth opened, a gun shot echoed only a few yards away from them. Rin let out a faint scream of fear while Sesshomaru effortlessly glided to the nearest window, his tall silhouette blocking everything from Rin's view.

"More robbers have come," he stated idly, as if the information did not bother him in the least.

"_And_ they have guns!" Rin cried out, finding his calmness about the whole situation a little bothering.

"I will take care of them," he replied just as calmly as he had before, and left Rin standing in the kitchen with mouth a gap. Just what did he expect to achieve against robbers with guns? He hadn't even grabbed anything to use as a weapon against them!

Figuring that he'd get himself killed, Rin hurried to grab the pocket knife she kept in her utensil drawer as well as the gun that her father stowed under the sink, the same gun that he thought she didn't know about.

Stowing both weapons in her pockets, Rin made a mad dash outside her small house to head towards her stable. She didn't catch sight of Sesshomaru anywhere, and could only assume that he had made it over to the robbers already.

She let out another worried cry when a few more gunshots filled the empty air, echoing as if they stood in an enclosed auditorium rather than in a wide open clearing. _Sesshomaru!_ Rin wanted to scream out his name again and again, just to hear his voice call back, or even to see his face to make sure he was alright.

As Rin got closer to the stable, she started to hear the distressed neighs of her horses, and prayed that the robbers hadn't shot any of them. They were her world, and she knew that no amount of money or jail time would make it up to her.

Another gun shot fired just as Rin made it to the large barn doors, and she quickly ducked out of instinct. The shot had been no where near her crouched form, but she had done the action merely on an impulse rather than common sense.

In fact, everything she was doing right now was all on some insane impulse rather than common sense. If she had been relying on her sense, she would've called the police and waited patiently in her house for the law to settle things. But she wanted to be a part of the action. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't the helpless little girl she had been as a child.

When she was certain that no more shots would be fired, Rin gently slid one of the large doors open enough so that she could slid inside without drawing too much attention to herself. She wanted some of the glory, but she wouldn't be stupid enough to just run into the fight like she was invincible.

The sight that played out before her eyes was baffling. Two men were huddled in a far corner, clinging to one another in fear, while the third stood firm by Sesshomaru. Again, Sesshomaru's back was to her, so Rin could not see the expression on the man's face. Though, by the looks of the two cowering men in the corner, it had to be quite fearsome.

"You seem to be pretty sure of yourself," the man standing up to Sesshomaru stated with a quick bow, never taking his purple eyes off his taller form, "no one has ever had the guts to stand up to me in demon form," he added with a wide grin, his light pink hair only now apparent to Rin's eyes.

_Demon form_? She asked in wonder, taking in the man for a split second. He looked like any other human besides the strange coloring of his hair and eyes. Had she seen him on the street, she would've assumed he had dyed his hair and wore colored contacts to look "cool."

"You are a pathetic excuse for a demon, which is why I have no problem 'standing up to you'" Sesshomaru replied coolly, his voice far more intimidating than Rin had ever heard it. She wondered at that moment if he knew that she was there. Would he know to protect her if one of the men came after her?

"If that's true, then prove it," the man coaxed, his large grin looking more fearsome than friendly as he glanced back at his comrades, "isn't that right lads? We can stand up to one has-been demon, can't we?" he asked.

Rin's eyebrows rose at that as she glanced at Sesshomaru's back in surprise. Sesshomaru was a demon too?

"Yeah!"

"Right Jurumaru!" the two men chorused together as they rose to their feet, newfound courage shining in their matching blue eyes. Rin rose slightly as she fingered the gun in her pocket, waiting for the opportune moment to shoot if Sesshomaru needed the extra help. Though she had never shot a gun before, Rin figured it wouldn't be all that difficult. At least, they didn't make it seem too difficult in the movies.

"From what we've heard, you've been playing human these past couple hundred years, Sesshomaru," the one named Jurumaru stated with his grin still in place, "which means you're out of practice. That gives us the upper hand in this match, not to mention it's three to one,"

"If you think you can all defeat me, then go a head and try," Sesshomaru replied, and Rin could practically hear the smirk ringing in his voice as the three came at him at once. Rin wasn't sure if what she saw next was what really happened, because it all seemed too unreal to _be_ real.

Sesshomaru had disappeared out of sight just as the three men attacked, and reappeared fast enough to toss one of the men against the nearest stable wall. The man moved in a blur, so it was only when Rin heard the loud bang of a body hitting wood that she realized what had happened. The two other men looked just as confused as Rin had moments before as they tried to piece together what happened to their fallen comrade.

A second too long, because Sesshomaru just as easily threw the second man against a different wall, knocking the man out cold. Jurumaru was the only one left standing now, and Rin felt like this must have been happening a couple of times, because she saw the worn and agitated look that crossed over Jurumaru's features quickly before he masked them away behind his wide grin.

"I suppose you can't believe all of the rumors that you hear, now can ya?" he asked in good humor, "it seems that you are still too powerful despite being in a dormitory state for so long, Sesshomaru. We'll have to do this another time," Jurumaru added before glancing in Rin's direction for a split second.

"Do give your little friend my best," he stated while giving Sesshomaru another low bow before hurrying to gather his fallen comrades. Rin stared back and forth between Sesshomaru and the robbers, waiting to see what he would do first before she acted. It was obvious by Jurumaru's comment that he knew she was there, was Sesshomaru thinking that over as well?

It only took Jurumaru a second or two to gather the other men, and he was off without much of a fight. Rin remained poised behind the boxes she was hiding behind just in case the three men tried anything funny. She had learned from past experience that robbers had a tendency to attack when they thought their adversary's guard was down.

"They are gone," she heard Sesshomaru say, and turned in his direction to see that he had not moved from his spot. He hadn't even turned to look at her when he spoke. Rin stared at his back for another moment before she lowered her weapon and stood up.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Rin asked, though felt her skin crawl when she thought she heard him omit a low growl. Sesshomaru did not answer her, but she saw that his stance had grown considerably more relaxed than it had been during the fight. If he could relax, than so could she.

She glanced up expectantly when Sesshomaru turned around to walk towards her. She waited to hear him say that everything was well, and that she could go back to the house. But that's not what he told her when he opened his mouth,

"You, are an idiot," he stated with a slight narrowing of his golden eyes. Rin could only stare at him with widened eyes, momentarily taken aback at his words. Not only had he sneered at her intelligence, but he had the balls to tell her that while she still held a gun in her hand.

Rin wasn't crazy or anything, but Sesshomaru couldn't possibly know that after spending only a few days with her. For all he knew, she could've shot people for less!

"How dare you – !" she began, but was cut off when she heard the sound of something whizzing past her. Her blood ran cold at the feel of the sharp object cutting her cheek, just barely missing her left eye. She didn't have time to see what had been thrown at her, but brought her arm up to shoot in the direction it had come from.

Her shots were not aimed or even relatively close to their target, but they were enough to get her horses riled up and cause whoever had been hiding to forcibly reveal themselves. The man fell from the ceiling and landed gracefully on his knees on the straw ground, his black clothes the reason he had been able to blend in with the shadows so well.

He glanced up at Rin with curious black eyes, and then slowly shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru. The two stared at one another for a good minute before the stranger stood up, his curiosity still shining in his eyes.

Rin brought up her gun as she pointed it at the man's chest,

"I'm giving you until three to leave my barn and never come back," she stated as calmly as she could, considering the wound on her cheek that was still stinging. The man inclined his head slightly, as if considering her offer before he brought up his hands. Rin assumed that he was doing the action to surrender, but she let out a surprised yelp when a strong force pushed her back and she was roughly thrown against the nearest wall.

The gun fell harmlessly from her fingers as she squinted her eyes against the pain. Her head pounded inside her skull, and she was too scared to try and move. She was fearful of the man, yes, but far more frightened to search for broken bones. She hadn't broken a bone in her body since birth, and she didn't want to break that record anytime soon.

She let out a labored breath when she heard the sound of rustling, and a menacing growl emit from one of the men. Unable to quench her curiosity, Rin peaked out of one eye to see the two men fighting with one another. Their motions were smooth and effortless, the two looking like they were toying with the other. Sizing them up even.

Rin watched as one attacked just as easily as the other dodged. From her spot, they looked evenly matched. As if they were twins, both sharing the same mind, the same thoughts. Their lethal dance had Rin transfixed as she waited for one to deliver the final blow. She desperately hoped it would be Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked once his feet touched the ground, and the other man fell in step behind him. Rin noted that Sesshomaru didn't even look worried or fearful that his opponent was in a perfect position to strike.

The man remained mute as he took out what looked like an ordinary kitchen knife and move to stab Sesshomaru in the back. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way in a blur of silver, his hair all Rin's eyes caught as the man disappeared. His opponent was next, his black hair just as easily seen as Sesshomaru's silver blur.

Rin watched the mixture of color move back and forth in the barn, the horses frantic cries keeping time with each blow the men made with one another. It took a moment for Rin to realize that while the stranger was using the knife as his weapon, it looked like Sesshomaru was using his hands. They were moving too fast for Rin to keep track of each blow, but of the few she saw she was certain that Sesshomaru was using his fingers to deflect the knife.

How he was doing that was past Rin, but she silently prayed that he would keep the stranger away from her. She didn't think she'd survive another one of those gusts of wind. She also hoped Sesshomaru survived. She had pegged him as a man who knew nothing of survival. She had gone off the stereotype that all city dwellers became dependent on technology to do all that they needed done. Never in a million years would Rin have guessed that he was practiced in fighting, and at such speeds too!

Suddenly, a crash sounded nearby and Rin's eyes frantically searched for one of the men's bodies to appear. She instantly spotted the stranger's dark clothing as he struggled to stand, one arm flung at an odd and almost painful angle.

Again, the man did not speak as he jumped at a random blur of silver, his good arm outstretched towards it. Rin waited to hear the sound of a clash or a body hitting cold ground, but neither sounded. Instead, the man fell forward onto his legs, almost awkwardly, as he braced his fall. Rin noted that Sesshomaru was yet to be seen, and had easily evaded the man's attack.

Sesshomaru speed was another mystery to Rin, and the term 'demon' kept popping up in her head. The men from before had called him that, but Rin refused to believe it. Sure, Sesshomaru looked a little different than other humans, but that wasn't enough to peg him as a different species.

She also knew that she was being selfishly ignorant. Nothing but supernatural powers could give Sesshomaru the speed and power that no mortal could posses. Rin was merely kidding herself to keep herself sane, and also hopeful that her life wouldn't spiral out of control after this.

She gave a start when the stranger was yet again thrown to the ground, his clothes and hair disheveled from all the fighting. He cast a glance in her direction, and Rin held her breath, but his eyes were instantly drawn away when something bright and green wrapped itself around his body.

Rin watched in awe as the lasso-like creation threw the man across the barn, the collision causing the entire wall to shake and groan under the pressure. A second later Sesshomaru appeared in front of Rin, his form setting a protective barrier between her and the stranger. Rin let out a happy sound at the sight of Sesshomaru, even though his back was to her, again.

The stranger let out a labored breath before, with great effort, he stood up once again. Rin's features became serious at that as she eyed the man, surprised that he could still stand after such a beating.

"Leave," Sesshomaru commanded, his low voice seeming to echo across the barn. The man let out a quick huff at that before a slight smirk brightened his somber features. Instead of replying, he simply shook his head.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin murmured her companion's name, fearful that he would turn that sheer power on her if even mildly agitated. His golden eyes found her cinnamon gaze as they shared a silent moment together. His eyes said everything and nothing at the same time. Protection, no need for fear, silence, dominance, and a faint air of kindness. A very, _very_ faint air.

Rin remained silent as he slowly turned around at the sound of footfalls on the straw floor. Their eyes were drawn to the stranger's form as he moved up to grab for something by his ear. Rin had to squint to see that he was pulling off an earring. He gave them each a slight smile before he threw it to the ground.

A large cloud of fog exploded out of the tiny earring as the man's form was instantly covered and concealed by it.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, holding her gun to her chest in fear. Her mind didn't register her movements as she cowered by the wall, unable to even see her companion who was a mere few feet away from her.

There was a loud bellow from somewhere nearby. Something that sounded completely inhuman began echoing around the walls. The horses' wails answered the loud call, their own scared neighs and kicks amplifying Rin's own fear. She was practically blind in all this fog, and knew that she was virtually helpless. If Sesshomaru should get overpowered, or if the stranger should sneak around the fog to get to her, she'd be done for. She knew that the stranger's speed was almost equal to Sesshomaru's, and her coordination and reflexes could never compete with that.

She was sure she wouldn't even be fast enough to draw her gun.

There was a loud crash as Rin let out a loud scream when cold, blistering air swept into the barn from a bright opening. One of the men had thrown the other into the wall, hard enough that it had created a hole where all the fog was escaping.

Rin stared into the receding grayness to see a flash of black before twin red dots appeared nearby. By the shape and distance between the two dots, Rin could tell that they were eyes. She wasn't sure which man they belonged to though, and gave a start when those eyes turned in her direction.

Their red glow held Rin hostage as she stared at them like a deer caught in headlights. They held her gaze for a fleeting moment before turning around and heading in another direction. _Sesshomaru_, Rin thought. If it had been the stranger, she was sure he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her.

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the fog was gone. It had escaped through the hole in the barn, and Rin could rightfully breathe again. She took a moment to compose her racing thoughts before she stood up cautiously. She wanted to blend in with the stalls as she stood, as well as find any bruises or broken bones. Luckily all she found were bruises, a few on her legs and two on the backs of her arms.

Both men were gone, and judging by the trail of blood that led out of the barn, one of them had made the lethal blow. Rin took a few extra seconds to try and calm down the horses before she ventured out of the barn. The cold was already seeping into her clothes, and her teeth began to chatter just as she made it to Mika's stall.

The Russian mare let out a grunt at the sight of her, but instantly calmed down. Her long black mane hung over her neck like a dark waterfall, and her black eyes were focused on Rin's form. In any other case, Rin would've pegged her horse as more than just a horse. _A demon, perhaps?_ She thought as she stared back at Mika. She waited for the horse to speak, or to nod her head, like she knew what Rin was thinking. But she did neither. She simply stared at Rin expectantly, most likely waiting for a treat. Rin felt her shoulders fall in disappointment, but then her features brightened as she gave her friend a smile.

"I'm glad you're OK," she told her horse as Mika let out a snort, as if agreeing with her. Rin's smile widened as the possibility of Mika being a demon reappeared in her mind, and she darted out of the barn to try and find Sesshomaru.

He wasn't too hard to find. She saw his tall stature in the distance, his long silvery hair billowing in the breeze. There was a blood trail leading up to his feet, but it stopped there. Rin felt fear grip her chest at the thought that it could be Sesshomaru's blood that decorated the pale landscape.

But when she reached his side, her worries were instantly put to rest when she saw that the blood was indeed on him, but it wasn't his. He did not acknowledge her presence as he seemed to stare determinedly towards the distance. There was blood on both his hands, and a large amount on his lips and down his jaw. Rin noted that his eyes were also still red.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked gently, not wishing to break him out of any important train of thought. His eyes snapped in her direction at the sound of his name and Rin felt her face flush in embarrassment at the impatience she saw in his eyes. It was obvious his previous statement about her being an idiot was still ringing in his head.

"I was only trying to help," Rin defended, not wanting him to think that she had foolishly gone into the barn to die.

"It was unneeded," he replied stoically as his gaze crawled away from her to stare into the distance once again.

"I know, but I didn't know what else to do," she answered quietly.

"You could've called the police, gotten _trained_ humans to come and fight," he answered. Rin's eyes shot up at that as she sent him a glare.

"I already told you I just wanted to help! I can't help it that I was useless when it came time to stand up! I tried my best!" she cried out, enraged that he would insult her for risking her neck for _him_.

"You could've been killed," he replied just as stoically as before, his face giving nothing away.

"Well I wasn't, and I'm fine now!" she yelled back, feeling her anger spike at the sight of him standing like the alpha male in front of her. Like his tall body or red eyes could really scare her into submission. He said nothing for a time, just continued staring into the abyss.

"Where's that man?" Rin asked, noting that Sesshomaru hadn't answered earlier because he didn't want to fight with her. Whether it was because he didn't want to rile her up any further or he thought fighting was "idiotic" was a mystery to Rin. Though she had a strong feeling that it was the latter.

"He escaped," he replied, "but he won't get far. Even a demon's body wouldn't last too long in this cold, not to mention he's bleeding profusely,"

"Will any of them be back?" Rin asked, finding that Sesshomaru only seemed to talk to her if she asked him a question.

"Possibly,"

"What do you think I should do?" she asked, "if you're still going to leave...then I'll need someone else to watch over me in case they come back," she added quietly, not wishing to give her inner feelings away to Sesshomaru.

"If you only gave Mika to me to begin with," Sesshomaru stated suddenly, catching Rin off guard, "then you would not be in any danger," he added as he cast a glance in her direction, his red eyes slowly dimming to their natural golden hue.

"I already told you I'm not giving Mika to you," Rin pointed out before rubbing her arms when a strong wind passed them, "and I won't cave in simply because a few men tried breaking in to get her. I knew after she was on the news that I'd be getting a lot of unwanted guests,"

"Get your horse a bodyguard then," Sesshomaru replied, his voice still sounding the least bit interested in their conversation. Rin gave out a sigh, finding his rather rude presence both agitating and comforting.

"Fine," she caved in after a moments pause, "I'll look for a bodyguard for Mika tomorrow. Right now I need a drink," she sulked as she headed towards the house. When Sesshomaru did not immediately follow Rin turned her head back to glance at him in question.

"I'll search for that demon," he merely stated, his back to her. He had only inclined his head slightly to signify that he had been talking to her. Rin gave him a faint nod even though she knew he couldn't see her face. He didn't wait for a response, and slowly began walking towards the West.

Rin gave him one last worried glance before heading towards the house.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru waited until he couldn't smell Rin's scent any longer to transform. He hadn't been in his true form in over a century, and wanted to keep Rin at a distance in case he lost control of his inner self.

Sesshomaru never doubted himself, but when it came to letting a demon loose who had been imprisoned for so long, anything could happen. He wouldn't take the chance that Rin became the demon's first taste of freedom.

The transformation began gradual and slow. His bones constricted and shook underneath his human skin; the sensation feeling both foreign and familiar to him. In the past he had been able to transform in a matter of seconds, his body so used to switching between his two forms that it hardly took any effort at all. But now, he was out of practice.

To say that he was paying the price for his choices was an understatement. He let out an involuntary growl when his bones began dislocating themselves from their human sockets. His fingers constricted back into his hands to form paws, and his backbone outstretched to fit the dog rather than the human anatomy.

As he grew in incredible size, his face outstretched forward just as painfully slow as the rest of his body. His jaw slackened and stretched forward to meet his new snout, his human nose breaking to lie flat against his face before growing into his snout.

Endless amounts of white fur covered his body next as the human clothes he wore ripped and tore, his new body proving to be too vast for it to cover any longer. Sesshomaru pawed at the ground with his new appendages to try out his reflexes as his body reached its full size.

When the last of his bones fell into place he threw back his head and let out a loud, melancholy howl. He didn't understand why he had done it, but it felt right. His vocals traveled across the empty white wasteland for miles before it dissipated into the distance. His large green irises stared in the direction the demon had gone, and he tested the air for his scent.

The demon had been able to transport himself elsewhere right as Sesshomaru was about to close his jaw on the man's windpipe. Normally he wouldn't have resorted to such bloody actions, but the demon was being difficult. Having Rin there made things much more urgent as well.

He knew that he had to take care of the demon fast before he found Rin and either killed her or used her as a human shield against him. Which in turn resorted in him taking such vital and drastic action.

His demon nose already proved to be much stronger than his human one, since he caught the demon's scent in a matter of seconds when his human one couldn't pick up a trace. His head jerked in the direction of the scent as he moved towards it. He would prove far stronger in this form than in his human one, and he figured that they were far enough from the city that he needn't worry about pedestrians seeing him in his true form.

He took the time to stalk his prey, enjoying the animistic and dominating air that filled his chest at being in his prime after so long.

(Divider)

Nightfall had fallen on the small one-story home that Rin now resided in. She had a cup of coffee in her hands to warm up her still chilled body while she looked out for Sesshomaru. She hadn't seen a sign of him since a few hours earlier. What was that man doing?

She had thought about calling the police to send out a search party for him, but after the day's events she figured that that would be the worst thing she could do. She didn't know how many people knew Sesshomaru's secret, but she assumed that it was very few. Should one of the officers find Sesshomaru fighting the demon the way he had in her barn, he would surely be exposed as inhuman.

Based on what Rin had learned from her history books, people never took too kindly to those who were different than themselves. Having Sesshomaru's secret broad casted across the world would send the global population into a panic. It could even be a repeat of the Witch Trials, expect everyone would be accusing their neighbors of being demons rather than witches.

_So, cops are definitely out,_ Rin thought to herself as she worried her lower lip gently. But what would she do if Sesshomaru didn't come back that night, or any night after? She knew that she'd never forgive herself if something bad happened to him while she stood there doing nothing.

Deciding that it was better to trust her gut, she hurried around her kitchen to grab for her coat and gun. She hadn't put the weapon away since coming back because she couldn't trust that Sesshomaru would "take care of it." Though he had proved to be far stronger than any other human being she had ever met, their enemy had proven to be just as strong.

She checked the barrel of her gun as she stepped out into the bitter cold, the icy air prickling the skin that was exposed. She stood on her porch for a good minute, weighing the options on which direction to go. Sesshomaru had gone West, but he may have backtracked and gone East, not to mention the fact that the robber could have gone North or South as well.

A second later something large caught her eye. Rin turned towards it, but couldn't make out the large shadow. Holding the gun to her chest like it was her own heart, Rin took three cautious steps towards the large object before she got cold feet, in both the literal and metaphorical sense.

The snow had seeped into her boots within seconds, and Rin could feel her favorite pair of fuzzy pink socks begin to freeze over in her shoes. But she hardly felt it when her eyes got a better view of the large presence in the distance.

It definitely wasn't a shadow.

Rin continued to stare at it in awe and dismay, finding what she saw hard to believe. What stood before her, only a few yards away, was a large white dog. And a rather fearsome looking one to boot. It only took her a moment to realize that this large creature had to be Sesshomaru, for when she looked into it's eyes she saw that they were the same red that it had been in the fog a little earlier.

He didn't acknowledge her at first, merely stared at her like he didn't believe that she was there either. Then his nostrils flared as he took in the scents and smells around him, his snout nearly the size of her entire body.

His white fur bristled in the wind, or had he suddenly grown rigid? Rin wasn't sure which, but noted something she hadn't earlier. There was a fresh coat of blood on his lips and muzzle. When Rin surveyed him longer she saw that there were wounds all along his legs and sides. He didn't acknowledge that he was injured, or that the fight he had just come back from had tired him out at all.

He stood like a perfectly preserved statue. And Rin couldn't mask her adorations of this mythical beast that she would've thought as extinct or fairy tale.

They did not approach each other for a time, both seeming to be satisfied with the silence that surrounded them, until Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic _whine_. At first Rin thought she had imagined it, since she hadn't thought she'd ever hear Sesshomaru whine about anything. But then she saw that he had indeed uttered the unusual sound. His mouth had parted and it remained slightly slack as he stared at her with those large red eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Rin asked, finding it odd that she was talking so leisurely to a beast the size of a skyscraper. He did not respond, didn't even move his head, before he began to shrink. Rin watched in astonishment as the large white beast suddenly turned into the shape of a man. It all happened so fast that Rin felt like she had merely blinked, and the Sesshomaru she had come to know magically appeared before her. He had even managed to materialize clothes for himself.

"I'm fine," he replied once he closed the distance between them. What had been mere yards had turned into multiple now that Sesshomaru was in his human form once again. Rin glanced up at him with impatience as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure? Because you looked pretty bad to me in your other form," Rin replied with raised eyebrows.

"My 'other form' was merely in the process of healing after lying dormant for so long," he replied, "it takes on whatever damage my human body may receive, and can only fully heal when I am in the form of a dog,"

"I see," Rin replied, though felt completely lost and unsure on _how_ she should feel about it, "Jurumaru mentioned that you were a 'has-been demon' – his words, not mine – what did he mean by that?" Rin added. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at her before replying,

"A demon that lies dormant for more than a century is considered an out-of-date demon," he stated as he altered his gaze to stare at her house, "which typically means that any demon should be able to overpower them. Any demon that defeats another wins both power and prestige for the victory. I was, and still am, the demon that many wish to defeat,"

"If there are so many demons after your life, than why did you keep your demon state dormant for so long?" Rin couldn't help but ask, finding the whole situation a bit weird but interesting.

"I never had the need to use it before, and my wounds were minimal enough that I hadn't needed to transform to heal them," he answered.

"Does your demon status make you...invincible?" Rin asked, and almost laughed at how child-like her question had sounded.

"In a sense, yes," he replied before returning his golden gaze to her cinnamon one, "compared to a human body, a demon's could withstand any form of attack, excluding massive amounts of blood loss,"

"Are there a lot of you left?" Rin asked.

"Not many, but enough that we could overpower the human race if such an action was needed,"

"All 6.2 billion of us?"

"Yes,"

"Wow,"

"Indeed,"

"I'm starting to lose feeling in my toes," Rin suddenly stated when she felt another ounce or two of snow seep into her boots. Sesshomaru did not respond to her dilemma, but instead, began walking towards her house. Rin watched in slight disbelief as he almost glided through the large amount of snow like it wasn't even there.

She tracked after him, at a much slower and less graceful pace. The snow became such a pain after a time that Rin started walking in Sesshomaru's footsteps, literally. His larger feet gave Rin's feet a good amount of wiggle room as she trekked after him.

Halfway to her house, Rin turned towards her barn out of habit, and saw that the gaping hole had been miraculously fixed. Glancing from the barn to Sesshomaru, Rin cleared her throat to get his attention. When he paused with his back to her, she spoke,

"Sesshomaru? Did you fix the hole in my barn?" she asked, and almost felt like a fool when he didn't immediately answer her.

"It needed fixing," he merely answered before continuing towards the house. Rin blinked at him in surprise before she gave a lighthearted shrug and kept on the path back to her house.

(Divider)

Rin was surprised when things had suddenly returned to normal between her and Sesshomaru the next morning. Neither spoke of the night's events, nor did either speak of Sesshomaru's supposed departure. One of which he had not yet made.

Another odd behavior that Rin noted that morning was that Sesshomaru seemed more distant all of the sudden. Not that he hadn't been the whole time, but Rin had really started to believe that she was making headway with him. He had opened up to her about a variety of things that she assumed he had not told many others. Was that the reason why he was acting so distant? He regretted telling her so much about him?

"I won't tell anybody about you being a demon," Rin stated suddenly as the two sat near one another in front of the television. They had been silently listening to a news report, a past time that Rin did every morning after her father went to the hospital. It had become somewhat of a tradition between them, and Rin didn't dare miss a day of the news while her father was gone. It'd hurt too much to give up their hobby just because he wasn't there.

This morning, a news broadcaster was shedding light on some random sightings that a few towns people had made the night before. Rin hadn't missed that each witness testified to seeing a large white dog parading around the country side. They even said they had seen it fighting with something.

Rin wasn't too worried about it though, and she could tell that Sesshomaru wasn't either. The news caster seemed the least interested in it herself, and kept checking her watch during her interviews with the witnesses. Not to mention the numerous times that she kept picking at nonexistent lint on her bright green suit jacket while she "listened" to the many accusations of the sighting. Even the people standing around the news cameras looked skeptical.

Sesshomaru remained silent beside her, and Rin suddenly felt foolish for even saying anything. Of course she wouldn't tell anybody about Sesshomaru being a demon, who would believe her? She'd look as dumb as the rest of the so-called witnesses on TV did.

The sound of her cell phone ringing brought Rin back to the present as she hurriedly grabbed it to stop her obnoxiously loud ring tone from blaring in the tiny room. After a quick check of her caller ID, Rin answered the call with a quick hello.

"Rin, I need to talk to you," Inuyasha stated, his grim voice causing Rin's heart to beat fast in her chest. Inuyasha hardly ever sounded so serious, in fact he'd normally address everyone with either a joking sneer or a cheerful voice.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Rin asked, and felt Sesshomaru stiffen slightly at the sound of his brother's name.

"Have you seen the news this morning? If I know my brother, and I sure as hell do, than it has to be him everyone's talking about. Kagome's worried sick that there will be an investigation and demons will be brought into the government radar and hunted down. While I know she's overreacting – "

"I am _not_ overreacting!" Rin heard Kagome cry out furiously in the background.

" – I'd still like to know if it was Sesshomaru out there last night or not. I don't know what your relationship with my brother is, but I had a hunch that you'd be the one to know where he was last night," Inuyasha continued.

"He was here, with me," Rin replied, glancing back at Sesshomaru for a moment, unsure on how to go on from there. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru wanted his brother to know that he transformed or not.

"I thought he might be. Did he transform at all, or leave your house for any long span of time?" Inuyasha asked.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, Inuyasha. None of the reporters or anyone who didn't see anything last night believe that there was actually a large white dog prancing around last night," Rin stated, and felt a smile pull at the edges of her lips when she saw Sesshomaru smirk slightly when she mentioned "prancing."

"Still, I'd rather know if it was Sesshomaru or not. I'd feel more at ease if I knew it was him and not some random demon that thinks he can pull off a stunt like that without any consequences,"

"Tell him," Sesshomaru murmured softly, so only Rin could hear. She gave him a curt nod before bringing the speaker close to her mouth.

"It was him last night," she replied, before diving into the details of their day. She left nothing out.

"Rin, you should have called the police instead of running after Sesshomaru like that. You could've gotten yourself killed!" Inuyasha stated as Rin rolled her eyes, yet another action that got a smirk out of Sesshomaru.

"I understand, Inuyasha. Believe me, Sesshomaru didn't think it was too bright of an idea either,"

"Just promise me that you won't do something so reckless again,"

"OK dad," Rin laughed.

"I'm serious Rin. My brother hasn't got a lot of friends, and believe me, he's one of the select few that hardly has anything to lose. If the situation was flipped, I wouldn't imagine he'd do the same for you," Inuyasha stated gravely. Rin decided against telling him about the numerous times Sesshomaru _had_ saved her life.

"Just, don't worry about me, OK? I'll be fine," Rin reassured him, knowing that Inuyasha's intentions were good. Even if he did have a muddled perception of his brother's character.

"Alright, don't forget about what I said. Normally I wouldn't have cared either way, but Kagome's incessant worrying has rubbed off on me," he told her in a hushed voice, and Rin smirked slightly when she heard Kagome give Inuyasha a loud smack.

"I can hear you, you idiot!" Kagome growled on the other line. Rin couldn't hear what Inuyasha replied back, and then heard the two suddenly became developed in their own conversation. Rin figured that Inuyasha was done talking to her, and simply forgot to hang up. She ended the call with a simple 'click' before setting her phone down on the coffee table near their knees.

"Inuyasha was worried about me," Rin stated softly, though figured that Sesshomaru had probably been able to hear Inuyasha's voice on the other line.

Again, Sesshomaru said nothing as Rin began to awkwardly wring her fingers together, unsure of what to say from there. After a moment or two, Rin let out an impatient sigh before dropping her hands in her lap. Instead of trying to get Sesshomaru talking, Rin grabbed for the remote and increased the volume on the TV.

The report on the demon sighting had just ended and another had begun.

"...Marks the eightieth anniversary of St. Miracle Hospital's grand opening. Unfortunately, not all the patients and staff could celebrate this momentous occasion. A Miss Tahoe Sake has just informed me that they lost five patients last night, all due to cardiac arrest. None of the names of the deceased have been made public yet. Miss Sake, does it seem odd to you that so many of your patients had cardiac arrest on the same night?" the reporter asked a young nurse who looked shaken and had dark rings under her puffy blood shot eyes.

Rin didn't stay to listen to the rest of the report, she simply stood up and made a dash for her coat. She found it on her table and quickly put it on before fastening all the buttons to keep her warm. She had just reached for her hat and scarf when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, his demon speed beating her to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, though hardly sounded all that curious.

"I have to go to the hospital," Rin told him as she tried to get around his larger frame, "let me through!" she barked when Sesshomaru wouldn't move out of her way.

"Why?" he asked before his eyes traveled over to the television, "is it because of what that reporter said?"

"Yes," Rin replied helplessly, ceasing her frantic paces to answer his question, "I have to find out who died last night,"

"Why would you want to visit the dead?" he asked, and Rin would have been ecstatic about Sesshomaru suddenly talking again, if only it had been about something else.

"Because, my father could have been one of them," Rin managed to choke out after a moment of silence.

(Divider)


	7. The love of a father

(Divider)

Sesshomaru didn't argue with Rin the rest of the afternoon. After he saw her nearly break out into tears he simply...couldn't. Not without feeling the guilt that had wedged itself in his spirit and denied him any pleasure that came from bantering with her.

She had told him that he could come along if he wanted, but if decided to be a "problem" she'd drop him off at the nearest bus stop. Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't have thought twice about putting her in her place but, under the circumstances, he held his tongue. It was the damn guilt that was keeping him from tearing her apart. He had killed others for far less.

He knew from day one that Rin's father was ill, and that Rin loved him. He had never loved his father, and still did not love him. Demons did not value such an emotion when it came to relating to one another. He was grateful to his father, yes, but there was no love between them. So, when he saw how broken Rin looked at the thought of her father lying dead on a hospital bed, he had listened to her demands.

He was also curious about Rin's father, given that he had never met the man. Though it didn't matter what he thought of him or how he reacted to him living with his daughter, he was still curious about him. He wondered if her father would show her the same amount of love that Rin obviously felt for him.

He sat in silence on the passenger side of Rin's pickup truck, still much too large for the tiny foot room provided. His struggles at finding a somewhat comfortable position brought out a faint smile from Rin. He saw her saddened eyes brighten slightly when their eyes locked, and he felt a strange surge of pride hit his system at the thought that he had caused her to smile. Even though it was slight, it was more desirable than the worried frown that now tugged at the edges of her lips.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," Rin murmured suddenly as she slowed her truck at the red-light.

"What for?"

"For dragging you into my life, for making you see more of me than anyone has," Rin replied solemnly, "do you know that I haven't even told Shippo about the robberies, or that I think my dad might be dead?"

"Who is Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's my best friend, and I haven't told him anything," she answered.

"You apologize too much," Sesshomaru noted as he glanced out the window of her car, staring at the snow that had collected at the edge of the road.

"I'm sorry about that too," she added.

"Stop," Sesshomaru nearly growled back as he turned to glance at her with narrowed eyes, "if I hadn't wanted to come with you, then I would still be sitting in your house. There is no need for these apologies," he added, and admitted to himself that they made him uncomfortable.

"I'm – I'll just shut up now," Rin hurriedly muttered as she glanced back at the road. They didn't speak as Rin drove the rest of the way to the hospital. He noticed her visibly tense once the large building came into view, the large red cross etched into the entrance evident among the various white buildings surrounding it.

She parked as close as she could before she bent her head on the steering wheel and shut her eyes. When she didn't move for a time, Sesshomaru thought she might be praying. He gave her the time she needed before she raised her head and opened her door. Sesshomaru quickly opened his door and followed close behind her.

(Divider)

Rin didn't know what to think, if she was even thinking at all, as she hurried through the hospital doors. Her path was hindered the moment she walked in when a large line of people were badgering the doctors and nurses in the main lobby. Rin couldn't piece out complete sentences through all of the yelling, but she did hear a few curses and threats. Rin tried to look over the heads in front of her, but had trouble due to her short stature.

She nearly gave up when she saw Sesshomaru glancing off towards the right. She followed his gaze and spotted the nurse from the morning's news report. She was cornered by a couple of doctors among various others.

"Are they going to hurt her?" Rin asked in dismay, noting the angry looks she was getting as the nurse huddled closer to the wall.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a familiar voice yelled out as Rin turned just in time to see a flash of red hair whiz past her. She blinked in surprise before her eyes followed the owner of that head of hair, and saw that it was Shippo! He walked over to the group of people surrounding the nurse and pushed a few out of the way.

"She hasn't done anything. If you would look into what caused all the cardiac arrests instead of pointing fingers and assuming, you all wouldn't be in this mess!" he scolded as he stepped close to the nurse and used his body as a barrier between her and the others. A few people murmured to themselves before the group slowly dispersed and the nurse let out a loud, thankful sigh.

"Shippo!" Rin called then as she ran over to her best friend's side.

"I had a hunch that you'd be here today," Shippo half smiled at her before his eyes drifted upward, and froze.

"It's you," he added, and when Rin followed his gaze she saw that Sesshomaru stood closely behind her.

"So it is. Were you expecting the tooth fairy?" Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here, and why are you with him?" Shippo asked, turning his green gaze from Sesshomaru to Rin.

"It's...a long story," Rin replied as politely as she could. Shippo didn't seem to like her answer, if his narrowed eyes and slight frown weren't sign enough of his disapproval.

"We'll talk about this later," he told her before his expression fell slightly, "have you found out how your dad is doing?" he asked and Rin shook her head.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked, peeking over Shippo's shoulder to look at Rin.

"Haku Mizaki," Rin replied, and felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw the nurse's face fall.

"I think...he's still in his room, if you'd like to see him?" she asked, "I can take you now, since everyone's distracted. It's the least I could do for the friend of my savior," she added with a smile in Shippo's direction. The man gave her one to match in response.

"Is...is he alright?" Rin asked as the nurse motioned for them to follow her. As Shippo sneaked in by the nurse's side, Rin paused when she noted that Sesshomaru wasn't following her. Instead he was staring at the pack of people still fighting with the doctors and nurses in the lobby. Rin grabbed ahold of his arm and tugged on it.

"Hurry up, or you'll blow our cover!" Rin hissed as she dragged him into the hospital hallway. He didn't fuss once they caught up with Shippo and the nurse. She stood in front of a door with a worried expression as her hand rested on the doorknob.

"Your father's in here," she informed Rin as she took in a deep breath and gave the nurse a thankful smile.

"Thank you for risking your job like this," Rin stated as the nurse let out a throaty laugh.

"I've been risking my job since last night. You won't believe how many threats I've gotten from patients' families. They think I poisoned them, or something! It wasn't just me working, I was just in charge of the unit last night," she explained before opening the door for her. Rin hurried inside without speaking to either man that stood behind her.

Her eyes watered when she caught sight of her father lying motionless in his bed, his arm hooked to an IV.

"Papa," Rin whispered as a soft sob escaped her lips. She rushed to his side and took hold of his IV-free hand. It felt cold to her touch, and she bowed over it as a tear traveled down her cheek, already assuming the worst.

But her breath caught when her father's hand pulled out of her grasp and rested against her cheek.

"My angel," a soft voice whispered as Rin looked up to see her father's dark eyes staring back at her. He had the same gentle smile that he always had, and looked a little worse for wear. His hair was messy and he had dark rings underneath his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine," he smiled as he let his hand drop from her face to rest at his side.

"I was so worried..." Rin whispered thankfully as her father opened his arms wide for her.

"Come here and give your old man a hug," he said as Rin gave him a smile before wiping away her stray tear and bending down to hug him.

"I haven't seen you lately," he whispered in her ear, "I was worried something happened to you or the house. You know how I worry,"

"I know," Rin murmured back as she held him as close to her as she could, like it was the last hug she'd ever give her dad. They soon pulled away and her father rested his head on his pillow with a shallow breath before he let out a choked laugh.

"I've become such a marshmallow," he stated, using the old nickname Rin used to call him when she was little. Her eyes began to water at the reference just as he let out another laugh.

"Don't you cry in front of me," he ordered with a smile, "you're a tough girl, remember?"

"I can't help it!" Rin sniffled back, "I thought you were dead..." she added while she rubbed her eyes to stop the tears that she knew were coming. Her father merely smiled back at her before his eyes drifted towards the door.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, "unless that's Shippo who decided to dye his hair silver and have a major growth spurt,"

Rin glanced around to spot Sesshomaru standing mutely in the doorway. He walked into the room after a moment's pause, and surveyed her father with curiosity.

"You're a very strange looking character," her father observed before he glanced over at Rin, "who is he, Rin?"

"This is Sesshomaru Tashio," Rin introduced, and noted the strained look that pulled at her father's features at the name.

"I see...I believe we've met before Mr. Tashio," he stated and Sesshomaru merely nodded in return.

"Is there something you want from me or...from Rin?" he asked.

"There's nothing you could do for me. I'm simply helping out a...friend," Sesshomaru replied.

"Are you? Or are you revealing in the downfall of your longest standing rival? Do you like looking down at the man who caused you and your father so much trouble, who can barely stay alive with his heart condition?" he badgered before he let out a hoarse cough and collapsed on the bed with a faint collection of coughs.

"Papa!" Rin cried out in surprise, resting her hands on his arms to help stabilize him.

"If my presence causes you such disdain, then I shall leave," Sesshomaru stated as he whirled on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called after the demon as he rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Coward," his father muttered, "can't even face me in this state,"

"Papa, you're dieing! He's not going to start a fight with someone in your condition," Rin answered and her father huffed before shutting his eyes.

"The tag team he and his father formed was almost enough to bring my empire down. When they went from auctioning horses to auctioning businesses, there was no hope for me. We lost everything, Rin. Everything to _them_," he explained before he covered his mouth when another wave of coughs hit him.

"But, you came down with your heart condition, you couldn't manage the business alone," Rin replied and her father weakly shook his head.

"Though I do have a heart condition, my downfall had started years before it even appeared. It was just an easy excuse to fall back on when the media started asking questions," he informed her before he grabbed her hand.

"Please, promise me that you won't talk to him anymore. I couldn't stand the Tashio family taking something so precious from me," he begged as Rin visibly gulped before glancing out towards the hallway.

"I – I can't do that, Papa. He's protected me from so many things, and I think...I think he deeply cares for me, even if he won't admit to it," Rin murmured, "I love you so much Papa, but please, don't ask that of me. Don't ask me to break the bond that has formed between us, because I think I might break along with it,"

"Do you really feel that strongly for him? Even after hearing what he's done to us, to our family?" her father asked.

"I...yes," she answered. Her father let out a loud sigh as he brought one hand to his forehead. He rubbed his temple for a moment before glancing over at her, and rubbing his temple again.

"If that's how you really feel, then I can't stop you," he stated gravely, "and no matter how much it pains me, if it's for your happiness, than I'd suffer far worse on your behalf,"

"Thank you Papa," Rin smiled through watery eyes.

"Now go to him, before he decides to abide by my wishes,"

(Divider)


	8. Shippo! and some fluff!

_Hi I'm finally back! I'm going to have these new chapters in parts; my fingers are not used to typing so much since I was grounded... Well any way on with the Review Corner! _

_Review Corner_

_True-miko15: Thank you very much for the review! I love having people who brighten my mood! _

_Angel maiden: thanks for yet another review; I always love those who stick to my story_

_SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: I know! Doesn't fluff just make you feel like smiling? _

_Spirit Demon: OMG I owe you 1 billion dollars! **Scared.** But I'm doing good glad you asked and I am glad you reviewed! _

_Kage no ni yoru: I'm glad you are enjoying the story, **hugs Sesshomaru plushy**, ok well I'm going to get to the story! _

_Aqua Fire Kagome: It ok if you're not good with reviews, it is the thought that matters right?_

_(Divider)_

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman lying fast asleep with tender eyes, his right arm draped around her slender shoulders. He was sitting on the small coach in Rin's living room as she lied next to him, her eyes closed and her forehead smooth in deep sleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he looked up to the ceiling.

Never would he picture himself in this position with Rin when they had first met, he had found her interesting with the I-order-you-to-do-everything personality. But that front soon melted away as he got to know her, as if she tried to be what she wasn't but too afraid to show her real self.

Annoyed at how therapedic he sounded he watched her again as she slept, she looked so familiar but he couldn't place her. As if he had met her before when she was younger, suddenly the phone rang which brought him to his senses and Rin to awaken. She looked up at him with half awake eyes "Mmm... What is that noise?" she asked rubbing her eyes, Sesshomaru took his arm from around her as he stood. "It is nothing, I'll see to it," he answered.

"Sessh... Wait," she called her voice sounding like she was going to fall asleep again as he turned. Her eyes now full opened she sent him a small smile "Thank you, for everything," she whispered as her once awake looking eyes closed as she fell back on the coach out cold. Blinking Sesshomaru smirked shaking his head as he made his way to the phone, "Hello?" he asked. "Hello, this is Kohaku, is Rin there?" a man asked on the other side of the phone. A strange spark of jealousy ran threw Sesshomaru's veins as his eyebrows furrowed forward. "No, she is asleep, would you like to leave a message?" he asked grinding his teeth together.

The other man gulped "Um... well it is about her father, he is coming down with something, and he has been asking for her for about three days," he answered. Sesshomaru's jealousy faded as worry consumed him, "I'll tell her don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible," Sesshomaru replied. "Oh sir before you go, I was wondering, what the heck are you doing at Rin's? I haven't seen her take in a man into her house other then her father," Kohaku asked. Sesshomaru grinding his teeth again replied "I don't see why you ask but it seems it is none of your business why I'm here," and without another word he hung up the phone.

Smirking at his little victory he hurried to Rin's side to get her up.

(Divider)

Kagome walked across the darkened streets with Inuyasha holding her right hand, a long purple gown hugged her figure as a tux hugged Inuyasha's. Blushing slightly she had to comment that he looked good with a tux even though he never really wore them.

"I had a good time tonight," Kagome began smiling Inuyasha's way as he shyly smiled back, "Me too," he answered kissing the back of her hand lightly. Suddenly an idea lightened in Inuyasha's mind as he turned to Kagome, "Hey Kagome," he started as Kagome faced him as well, "Has a guy ever swiped you off your feet before?" Kagome blinked at the question and looked to the floor in thought. "I don't think so..." she began but screamed as he grabbed behind her knees and the small of her back in his arms so he held her bridal style.

"Well now a guy has," Inuyasha answered grinning as Kagome laughed, "I guess so, but I would like to be swiped off my feet in another way," she answered as Inuyasha looked back at her his face serious, moving her face downward Inuyasha moved his up as their lips grazed. Before they could finish the kiss a scream filled the air as they both pulled away looking to the west.

Letting Kagome to her feet Inuyasha felt his lips move to a scowl as he saw a young man run from a house and a beer bottle barely missing his mane of red hair. Kagome gasped as an older man came out of the house and slapped the younger man as he tumbled to the ground.

Inuyasha felt his temper flare as he rushed over and grabbed the man by his neck "How dare you abuse like this?" he basically spat in anger as Kagome helped the younger man to his feet then she gasped as she pushed his bangs from his bruised face. "Shippo..." she whispered horror struck, Shippo never told her he had an abuse neighbor.

"The older man escaped from Inuyasha's holds as he smirked "You don't tell me how to raise my son stranger," he answered an obvious slur in his voice. Kagome's eyes widened at the news, Shippo's father was abusive! She held Shippo close as she gave the older man a glare, "Kagome... please don't get yourself caught into this mess," Shippo whispered as he looked to the ground. "No Shippo, I won't just stand here!" turning to the man she replied "Let me adopt this boy, he seems to trouble you," the man spat to the ground "Darn right he is," he answered.

He took out a slip of paper as he signed it and gave it to them, "You and the tux man married right?" he asked Inuyasha and Kagome as they blushed slightly. Inuyasha taking over nodded "Yes we are," he signed as did Kagome as the man gave them the slip. "There now the boy off my hands and into yours good grief," he answered as he stomped off into his house.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another as she gave him a glare "We're married?" she asked as Inuyasha turned to her "Yes, you wanted to adopt Shippo didn't you? And the only way is to be married, woman!" he yelled at her as she stomped her foot on the pavement. "So you lied to the man?" she asked her own anger boiling.

Inuyasha sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, "No I did not lie I just described..." he started as his hands came from his pockets hiding a little black box, "a future truth," he answered as he opened the box, a 24 carrot gold ring was nestled in soft purple velvet as Kagome gasped.

"Oh no, you didn't..." she whispered tears shimmering in her eyes, Inuyasha smiled as he bent on one knee. "Kagome Hirughsi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded a tear streaming down her right cheek. Confused on the tears Inuyasha brushed it away "Do I upset you?" he asked his voice full of worry. Kagome shook her head laughing "No I'm just so happy," she stated as she hugged him, stumbling backwards slightly he grabbed her waist.

Shippo just stood there with the new engaged couple and his new parents.

(Divider)

_Ok now that that is done I will begin by yelling I AM FREE OF MY GROUNDING! YAY! Ok sorry about that, well the next chapter is going to be a cool one, Sesshomaru finally meets Rin's father. And he finds out something he never thought he would when he met Rin, will this affect their love? Or will Sesshomaru hold tight too afraid of life with out Rin? Well just stay tuned and find out!_

_Sesshomaru: What you going to torture the audience with suspense?_

_Me: Yes! Wait no not really, _

_Sesshomaru: I know what is going to happen anyway so it doesn't matter to me_

_Me: Sure you do **goes and tell Rin what happens as she falls over in shock**_

_Sesshomaru: **stays quiet**_

_Me: You know what I'll tell you but you mustn't say a word to the audience ok?_

_Sesshomaru: **nods**_

_Me: **whispers what happens as Sesshomaru looks shaken **_

_Sesshomaru: I knew that was going to happen_

_Me & Rin: Sure Sessh _

_Rin: **hugs Sesshomaru** can't wait till next chapter! _


	9. the hospital meeting

_Ok back and going to make this chapter a bit longer for you people. Now on to the Review Corner! _

_Review corner_

_Adora Bell Dearheart: Well first of all, the story is taking place in Japan so Russian horses are supposed to be rare there, and Sesshomaru was weak then because he was a little rusty from trying to be human for about 10 years. Plus he was distracted by trying to protect Rin so he couldn't focus all his strength._

_SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: Do you really have to know what happens? Just joking! Of course and you'll find out right after this! _

_Angel maiden: Thanks for the review, I hope running into the wall didn't damage you in any way, but anyway I think you are the reviewer that has reviewed the most. Congrats! **Does happy dance** _

_HentaiChibisAttack: Oh love the new Sn and I like the other one too, thanks for the review _

Sesshy's whore: _Thanks for the review_

_Sesshy-chansbestpal: Aw but I love suspense! I will make more soon Mwahaha! Just kidding but I still will make suspense soon, I hope to update as soon as possible all the time_

_Spirit Demon: Oh I am so lucky! I thank you for picking this story to review! **Extremely happy**_

_(Divider)_

Sesshomaru yawned as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch and practically fell off the coach. Three already? He was supposed to be at the hospital with Rin two hours ago, looking at the woman asleep next to him he relaxed slightly. Replaying the events that led to this he sighed, before when he had shaken her to get her to wake up she had mumbled something and her forehead was sweating.

So instead of waking her up he lied next to her small frame and had snuggled her close to his chest. Her head had rested on his shoulder where she calmed as he stroked her long hair. It was so soft he couldn't contain himself to stop stroking as he kissed her forehead, seeing her look so frightened had caused a strong pang in his heart. His demon side called him weak for caring for a human but he couldn't help it, Rin had snaked threw his icy shield and wound herself around his heart.

Then her even breathing and the way she was sleeping against him had caused his soul to relax as he had fallen asleep right with her forgetting about the hospital meeting. He knew he was being selfish but he wanted Rin to himself for just a bit longer, wanted to smell how their scents intertwined so nicely. And they slept just like that, so close at first glance you would think they were lovers.

And now he was panicking because they were two hours late as he shook Rin lightly and she rubbed her chocolate eyes. Looking up at him she smiled sheepishly as she looked around as if not sure where they were. "Rin, we need to go to the hospital, your father wishes to see you," Sesshomaru stated as Rin looked straight at him now fully awake. Then she took off like a speeding bullet as she grabbed a sweater and pulled it on with her shoes close at hand and she was out the door. She stopped when she saw her pickup was not there, Sesshomaru called Jaken and his attorney was there in a flash with his limo. Rin blinked twice before Sesshomaru escorted her to the long vehicle, "I never knew you had a limo," she stated in awe as she looked across the large space in the limo. She blushed as she remembered driving him around in her old pickup, 'He must think of me so badly,' she thought and as if reading her thoughts he smirked in her direction "You mustn't like the classy types huh?" he asked as Rin turned back to him. She was speechless and was about to tell him not when he pressed one slender finger on her lips "The uncomfortable looks you were sending me kind of gave me a hint," he answered as she nodded.

Sesshomaru then decided to lighten the mood as he pressed the drink button and the arm stands turned over as a bucket of ice with fresh wine took its place with two crystal glasses. He poured them drinks and she accepted and drank silently, she wasn't used to this whole rich thing, if she had known he was rich she would've treated him better. 'But you wouldn't have been yourself would you?' a little voice in the back of her head asked. That's right; she would have been professional and never so open and comfortable with this man.

"Are you nervous?" Rin looked back at Sesshomaru when he asked and she nodded, "It's been about three years since I had seen him face to face, I've talked on the phone a lot with him. But the bills piled and so we kind of lost touch," Rin stated looking to the ground. Sesshomaru felt sorry for her, she seemed so care free but she was hounded with so much that she seemed to blame herself, he could smell her guilt. "It isn't your fault he became sick Rin, it happens to those of old age," Sesshomaru reminded Rin as she looked up at him and was lost in the worry in those golden depts.

"But my father and I were so close, so was my mother and I lost her at a young age so I guess I didn't want my father to leave me too," Rin reasoned, Sesshomaru circled his arm around her shoulders and brought her up against his bigger frame. "He wouldn't leave you, he would watch over you in spirit, but I think you're afraid of being alone," Sesshomaru replied as Rin nodded, why did this man seem to read her mind all the time?

"But your not alone Rin," he began as she faced him, "Because I'm still here aren't I?" he asked and Rin nodded. "And I'm not leaving you anytime soon," he stated rubbing her right arm tenderly and Rin smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Sesshomaru," she whispered truly touched by the man's words. The limo stopped as Jaken opened the door as Sesshomaru got out and Jaken tried to take Rin's hand but she pushed it away. "I don't need help thanks," she stated but the small man seemed angered. "But I insist," he answered, "Well I insist that you step back before I step on your toe," Rin replied as Jaken stepped back and Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin then got out and looked at the old hospital building, then after stopping her worrying she went inside.

(Divider)

Inuyasha felt like he was going to die if he didn't ring the kid's neck, Shippo was driving him insane with his constant babbling. Kagome said for him to bring Shippo along to work with him, at first he fought her but she kissed him deeply, he was under her spell. Now he cursed his new weakness.

"Inuyasha why is Kagome on your desk?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome's picture, "I just keep it there to remind myself she is human," he replied and Shippo raised a brow confused but shrugged and left the office to check out the rest of the building as Inuyasha sighed, finally! Relaxing for the first time that whole day he looked back at Kagome's picture, he couldn't believe he was finally marrying her. They had been friends for over ten years and had never thought of themselves as anything more, but after becoming so close he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

"Yo dog boy!" he was thrown out of his daydream at the sound of Koga's voice, he growled as he entered with Shippo by the collar. "Your little follower is causing my employees to be distracted so would you please keep the brat with you?" he asked as Inuyasha growled again but nodded. Koga dropped Shippo as the younger man fell on his behind on the rug, when Koga walked away Shippo grinned. "Ain't much of a nice guy huh?" he asked as Inuyasha nodded. "Tell me about it," he mumbled.

(Divider)

After going through nurse after nurse Rin finally got to her father's room, she breathed in deeply before opening the door. She was shocked to see her father there on the bed an IV was on his right arm and he had a mask over his mouth to give him more air as he breathed. She literally ran to his side and kneeled beside his bed as she moved a strand of grey hair out of his closed eyes. His once dark black hair was now a full grey and his handsome face was still there but covered with wrinkles, mostly by his eyes, he always was laughing. She smiled lovingly down at him as he opened his eyes slowly; they were still a deep chocolate color as he turned his head to her. Those dark eyes then lit up when his sight rested on her.

Pulling the breathing mask off he sat up quickly but then rubbed his back "Ow, my back," he murmured. Rin held his shoulders steady as he looked at her his eyes bright with tears. His right palm cupped her cheek as he looked her in the eye "My Rin, I've missed you so much," he stated in a tired low voice. Rin covered his hand with her own as she nodded her eyes teary as well.

"Oh papa I love you so much," Rin whispered as she hugged him tightly as he nodded hugging her back tears now streaming down his cheeks as he pushed a strand from her face. Sesshomaru watched from the window happy Rin was with her father again so he wanted to leave them for a bit but stopped when he heard Rin call to him.

Rin's father had noticed the man out side the room long before he had hugged his daughter as he saw the worry in the other man's eyes. "Rin...I think your friend would like to join us," he stated as Rin turned to see Sesshomaru walking away. "Sesshomaru!" she called in a happy voice as he came into the room only seconds after her call.

Sesshomaru noted the man holding Rin with interest, by the looks of him he was a very handsome man in his youth. The smile he wore stated that he held Sesshomaru highly already as Sesshomaru felt good he was trusted by Rin's father for some reason. He stood by Rin's side as the family members broke apart, "So young man how did you come to know my daughter?" the older man asked Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru kneeled to his eye level. "Well it all started..." and Sesshomaru told Rin's father the story with Rin adding things here and there. But both did not tell Rin's father about their little kiss sessions, after Sesshomaru finished he stepped back waiting for the older man to sink it all in. After a few seconds he nodded and grinned at the couple, "Sounds good, I'm glad you've kept her company these past days," he stated as Sesshomaru nodded glad he had as well.

"Well hope things go well for you all," Rin's father stated clasping his hands together, suddenly the movements looked oddly familiar to Sesshomaru. Suddenly it hit him, he was Mr. Miyazawa. The horse auctioneer, his eyes widened slightly, he was the one who lost his business to this heart attack. He was once one of the richest men around, He had held this man as a rival for years, ever since he became rich. His eyes were downcast as he thought about the ways he had hated the man, he was selfish with his reasons.

He had fallen in love with one of his rivals, before he would not have let it happen but now, he didn't know what to do. If her father found out who he was he might hate him for being the stuck up selfish man he had been all those years ago. And with Rin's father's anger might cause Rin to hate him as well, Rin then patted her father's hand as she pulled Sesshomaru out of the room not noticing the approval on Rin's father's face.

Once they reached the limo again Rin smiled up at him "Thanks Sesshomaru for bringing me here to see my father," Rin stated and Sesshomaru nodded. Rin gave him a worried look when she noticed he was really quiet. After awhile she cleared her throat hoping she could bring him out of his day dream. And indeed he shook his head as he looked in her direction, "What do you say we check out your place?" she asked as Sesshomaru blinked confused slightly. "Oh it wouldn't hurt, and I'm sure you must be tired of staying at my little house," she joked as Sesshomaru laughed. But strangely enough he liked the small house, it seemed louder because voices were louder then in a bigger home but he did miss his own bed and room.

He nodded and knocked on the window that separated the limo seats with the driver as Jaken rolled it down. "Yes Sir?" he asked. "Switch of plans Jaken, we're going back to my home," Sesshomaru replied as Jaken nodded rolling up the window.

Once they reached the building Sesshomaru had forgotten about her being daughter to one of his rivals as she explored the building with interest. She ran from one room to the next so fast Sesshomaru had to chuckle, Once she was done she plopped herself on a coach in defeat. "I've only got half way around this house and I'm tired," she scowled herself. Sesshomaru grinned "It's a big house, and you can stay for as long as you want, so you got time to check the place out," Sesshomaru replied as Rin grinned up at him, then kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, but I think I want to turn in for the day, where will I be sleeping?" she asked and Sesshomaru felt saddened that this was a big house so there was no excuse for her to sleep next to him tonight. So he lead her to his room, "Here is a good place," he stated as Rin opened the door. She gasped as she looked over the big room; it was the size of her living room and kitchen. The drapes over the bed and windows was a red velvet, the sheets were rose red as well. The carpet was a baize color with the walls and ceiling, there was a baby piano in the room with a bathroom and walk in closet.

When she opened the bathroom she saw a whirlpool and thought she could use a good massage at the moment. "Aw... this is wonderful!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck in happiness. He stepped back slightly but returned the hug, and then as they pulled away Rin still had that big grin on her face. "Well I'm going to go to the office and take care of a few things so I'll be back in a couple of hours," Sesshomaru said to break the ice and Rin nodded. "Goodbye then Sesshomaru," Rin replied and suddenly felt unhappy for saying so as if she was saying goodbye forever. Sesshomaru had the same feeling but hid it behind his mask as he waved slightly and took off.

Rin fell back onto the soft bed as she sighed, then covering her forehead with her right arm she looked up at the ceiling, it seemed so bear, they needed painting on the baize walls. But too tired to think about it she grabbed towels and turned the whirlpool on, then she got in and relaxed for about a half hour.

It felt good on her tired mind and muscles as she sighed again, once her body got too hot she got out and dressed in the long sleeping gown in the top drawer of a desk in her room. It was a soft pink fabric and she fell in love with it once it touched her skin, it was so soft and warm as she went to the mattress to fall asleep.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru went to his office and saw everyone was still working as he walked around; many people bowed to him and told him they were glad he returned. Ignoring them he went to his office and grabbed the paperwork deciding he would do the rest at his house but of course was stopped by his secretary.

"Oh Sesshy... Your back how wonderful," the woman purred as Sesshomaru tried to get around her but Kaugra wasn't giving up so fast. "What do you saw we celebrate your returning by going out to dinner?" she asked hope in her eyes but Sesshomaru felt sickened. Having dinner with Kaugra sounded like a nightmare. "Sorry Kaugra but I'm busy as it is," he answered as he walked faster to the elevator.

"You have someone don't you?" she asked the nice in her voice now gone, Sesshomaru thought about it as Rin entered his mind. "Yes I do Kaugra," he answered without thinking, he saw her eyes fill with outrage "How can a woman be more perfect for you then me?" she asked as if she were a goddess. Sesshomaru sighed and walked into the elevator and pressed the down button. "Find someone else," Sesshomaru answered as the door closed.

(Divider)

(I was going to end here but since you have been so good as to review I will make it longer).

Sesshomaru walked into his house as he rubbed his eyes, god Kaugra tired him out all the time. He had the urge to fire her everyday but she was a hard worker so he would just ignore her. Opening the door he placed his papers on the desk and took off his shirt (I cover all the Sesshomaru lovers' eyes). Getting ready to go to bed he stopped when he saw Rin's small frame in the covers as he mentally kicked himself, he had forgotten that he had given Rin his room.

He looked closer to see she had found his mother's night gown, it was a little big on her but she looked comfortable. Her hair was in a mess on the pillow as she breathed evenly, forgetting his mind again he crawled in beside her. Smelling wildflowers he let his arm fall over her waist as he pulled her up against him, she fit perfectly as he rested his head on her shoulder. His long hair draped down her body as if protecting her against the night with its brightness.

Wanting to kiss the goddess next to him his finger traced her jaw as he turned her face to look at him as his lips fell onto hers. She kissed back as her arms wound around his neck, feeling hot hunger rise in his body he kissed down her jaw to her neck. She didn't fight against him and he stopped immediately. Getting back into his position before he held her close, he wouldn't pleasure himself when she felt nothing because she was asleep.

'When she is ready and awake I will try again,' he thought smirking at the 'awake' then he fell into deep sleep.

(Divider)

Rin sighed as she stretched then stopped when she felt pressure on her waist as she noticed a hold there as she turned in the bed and came face to face with Sesshomaru's chest as she blushed and pushed away but fell over the bed and onto the floor. Blinking she giggled at herself but wondered why Sesshomaru had slept with her, shrugging it off she walked out of the room and down the stairs to see maids walking here and there.

Then she noticed the big house looked so bare so she called over three maids as the bowed to her, "Oh please don't bow to me," she stated waving her hands but the maids gave her strange looks. "I'm not used to it, but I was thinking this place needs a woman's touch. So can you help me out?" Rin asked and the maids mouths turned to grins as the ladies nodded.

"Ok you," she said pointing to the maid on the far left, "Get some people to help and get paints. And you two," she said looking at the two other women. "Help me pick some flowers from the shops," she smiled as the maids nodded and they hurried off to do her biding. She followed her maids as they went to a store about a block away as Rin picked yellow roses with some whites and reds. The flower worker there smiled at her and told her it was on the house so she was even happier as they walked back. Soon the maids got vases, and they placed the flowers in each and as Rin suggested they put at least one vase in each room. Then when the other maids got the paints Rin asked them to help as they painted the hallways a velvety red, it reminded her of the Feudal Era. A maid then painted a few leaves with great talent as Rin smiled at the maid "That's really good!" Rin exclaimed as the maid laughed. Rin picked some older looking lamps and placed them across the hallways as it gave a beautiful light that made it seem welcoming.

The other rooms she gave one maid one room where they could paint it whatever they wanted, the maid that was a talented drawer painted tigers and toucans and trees in her room. Others had orange and yellow strips going around. One room was a soft pink another was a light blue. Rin was happy with the change and noticed it had taken over four hours. But Sesshomaru was still asleep, 'Wow what a sleeper,' she thought as she giggled.

Then deciding to treat the maids she made breakfast, some pancakes and toast and some hard boiled eggs. The maids were happy to have a break as Rin made an extra plate for Sesshomaru. "I'm going to give his lord his plate," Rin stated her eyes closed so she looked playfully elegant and the maids laughed as she grinned.

Once she got to the top floor she slowly opened the door with a grin on her face as she spotted the sleeping Sesshomaru. His long hair was resting on the pillow as his eyes closed and he breathed evenly. (A/N: remember that one episode when Inuyasha was sleeping on Kagome's bed? Well Sesshomaru looked the same but it was Sesshomaru other then Inuyasha).

Setting the food on the bed she shook the man awake as his golden eyes fluttered open, "Mmm... what is it?" he asked as he sat up. All Sesshomaru saw when he had awoken was Rin's grinning face, he wasn't complaining, far from it but he was just surprised. Then the smell of food brought his eyes to the tray at the foot of his bed, "You...you made this...for me?" he asked a strange highness to his voice as Rin nodded. "Well I thought it could be part of a thank you to you since you've helped me get through things," she explained as she sat on the mattress.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes soften slightly as he pushed the tray aside for now and hugged Rin slightly. She went rigid in his hold but hugged back a little embarrassed since she had always been the one hugging him not visa versa.

Suddenly the sound of an intercom filled the room as the couple recognized the voice of a certain toad-like man. "Um... Sesshomaru?" he asked nervousness obvious in his voice, "Yes Jaken?" Sesshomaru replied letting Rin go as she sat back listening. "Well...it's just that..." he began. "Just spit it out Jaken," Rin stated out of the blue as Sesshomaru smirked her way. "Alright! Sesshomaru, your family is here," he said as the intercom shut off. Rin wasn't sure but she thought she saw Sesshomaru's face pale.

(Divider)

_Suspense! Any how the next chapter is going to be family reunion! How exciting is that! But hope you stay tuned to find out the rest, I've really come to love this story. _

_Until Next Time... _


	10. meet the parents!

_Ok back and I hope this chapter goes well, I kind of feel bad because I think I hurt my friend's feelings. So I dedicate this chapter to him! _

_Review Corner_

_InuObbsessed o.o: Wow, you have now read all my stories so far! I'm so happy! Thanks for putting me on your favorite list; I now thank you very much. And I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly but I love leaving people in suspense. _

_HentaiChibisAttack: there will be some fluff but it more serious, sorry! I love your nonexistent tail by the way!_

_Sesshy-chansbestpal: I am writing more! So don't send army after me! _

_Angelmaiden: Aw, thanks for the compliment, but I am working on a novel that is not anime as well, it is a high school love story!_

_Sesshy's whore: I'm sorry about that but I had too, it was too tempting to miss up, but next chapter I promise lots of Fluff! Or so I hope _

_(Divider)_

Rin was confused but flushed ever so slightly when the sound of footsteps came to her ears, "What are we going to do?" she asked in a whisper to Sesshomaru as he shook his head proclaiming he was as lost as she was. The knock sounding at the door startled the couple as a deep voice rang out "Sesshomaru? Are you in here?" by the way Sesshomaru stiffened Rin knew that must be his father.

She giggled lightly thinking of herself a blushing teenager caught in the act of making out with her boyfriend by his parents. "If it is a bad time I can go, it seems you have company," the man outside the door suggested smugly as Rin covered her mouth he had heard her? Sesshomaru sat on the foot of the bed and sighed "No father you may come in," he answered as Rin looked at him like he had just grown another head.

The door creaked open as a smirking man came into the room as Rin gaped, the man looked just a few years older the Sesshomaru. She was confused on this but gave him a polite smile suggesting she knew exactly what was happening. The older man looked at her as if proofing she was good enough for his son; she blushed as he sent her a knowing grin as he eyed the bed.

Sesshomaru sent his father a glare as he noticed the look his father and Rin were sharing, "Ahem..." his father began his eyes growing serious, "I wanted to ask you about some of the files on the corporation," he stated as Rin's eyes widened slightly Sesshomaru owned a corporation? Now she really did feel low how she treated him back at the barn.

"Now little missy," the older man stated his hand outstretched to Rin, "Why don't you come meet my wife, I'm sure she could entertain you enough while me and my son speak of business," He stated a smile on his lips as Rin took it smiling back, Sesshomaru's father was nice she thought. Leading her away he sent her to the gardens where Sesshomaru's mother was supposed to be.

She stopped when a figure emerged from the thick trees, her hair was black and going down her back, she had on eye shadow, it brought out her dark eyes as she grinned at Rin. "Well aren't you a cute one," she complimented as Rin blushed. The woman was wearing a red kimono that seemed to further brighten her beauty as Rin noticed her unique love of the feudal era look. Yet it suited her perfectly, she looked just like a lord's lady, she stepped up to Rin and took her hands "It is nice to see a cute looking woman with Sesshomaru other then those movie stars with no curves," Sesshomaru's mother complimented as Rin's blush deepened.

"Thank you I guess," Rin replied as the older woman nodded yet what troubled Rin was Sesshomaru's mother looked nothing like Sesshomaru. She gave Rin a smile noticing the young girl's confusion look. "You must be wondering why I look nothing like Sesshomaru's mother," she stated as if she had read Rin's mind, "Well I am not his biological mother but his step-mother. You see his real mother died a long time ago by a horrible accident. His father was defecated when it happened and I was the nurse who was supposed to help him and soon we fell in love." She explained and then her eyes went to the ground as if it were more interesting. "But sometimes I believe he is using me so he won't have to think of Sesshomaru's mother and when he kisses me he sees her rather then me," she added as Rin's heart went out to the woman.

Rin then touched her arm sympathetically "I'm sure he still feels for Sesshomaru's mother but he may feel sorry for Sesshomaru more then himself. It is hard for a child to lose his mother, no matter the age, so he may love you but keep feeling for Sesshomaru's mother because she was the mother of Sesshomaru." Rin replied as the older woman smiled at her "Aw... your kind as well, this is very different from every girlfriend I have seen with Sesshomaru," she complimented grinning as Rin smiled back but felt a little hurt imagining Sesshomaru holding another woman in his arms.

(Divider)

Inutaisho looked hard at his son while they sat at the library's round table, "So, she is a different one," he commented meaning Rin, Sesshomaru only nodded. "Why do you jump on this? She may not be as...professional as the other women you have dated. If you tell her all you wanted was to make love to her she will be hurting more then you know. I can tell because when I was dating your step-mother she had the same naivety to her," Inutaisho explained. For some reason he liked the young female, she seemed like the girl you could be with. It was just the way she looked so at ease with him and his son. Most of Sesshomaru's girlfriends were uncomfortable with him at first glance which annoyed him.

He may be too picky but he wanted his son to have a girl who would be at ease with _everyone_ rather then just his son. Sesshomaru watched his father closely, at the idea his father stated made his blood run cold. To think he had been so low just a few years ago, seeing himself telling Rin all he wanted was her body made him grow angry. How could he say that to such a perfect woman? "Father...I don't, want to tell her that, I believe I want her for keeps," Sesshomaru replied as his father nodded slowly. "Good, now what do you say we go fetch the girls?" he asked as Sesshomaru looked at him coldly. "So we're not speaking business?" he asked as his father smiled. "No just wanted to make the excuse, I couldn't say ' Oh can I take my son out and talk to him about if he is going to keep you or dump you after today?'" his father joked as he patted Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Now let's go get our girls," his father stated winking as Sesshomaru stood. They walked out to the gardens to see the two women talking, his step-mother had a grin on her face as well as Rin, and they were laughing together and seemed perfectly at ease. He felt good for some reason when she looked as if she was really enjoying herself. Most of his girlfriends were uncomfortable with his parents yet she acted like they had known each other for years.

Both women turned to the upcoming men as they drew closer, Rin loved the way the breeze ruffled Sesshomaru's hair lightly. It made her crave to brush her hands through it, she watched his father intensely as he looked to his wife. She grinned when she saw his eyes brighten as it landed on his wife, the love made her envious but she tucked it away to gossip to Sesshomaru's step-mother later.

Rin now noticed that Sesshomaru's father had the same Feudal Era style as his wife had, it was cute that he complimented to her style. They looked like a real lord and his lady, his hand draped around her shoulders as she blushed slightly and Rin's grin widened further. "Well, you haven't told us your name yet," Sesshomaru's father stated as Rin nodded. "I'm Rin," she answered as the two nodded smiling, "Well it is good to meet you Rin." The older woman commented as Rin nodded back still smiling.

A sudden bang from the other side of the gardens startled the group as Rin looked past the trees trying to see who made the noise. Creeping around she was met with a young man with red hair as she stepped back screaming, Sesshomaru was instantly by her side a protective arm draped around her shoulders as he looked into the bushes. Rin relaxed when she recognized Shippo "It's alright," she whispered to Sesshomaru but he didn't take his arm away until a few seconds after she told him this.

"Shippo what are you doing here?" Rin asked as Shippo brushed off some dust, "Inuyasha brought me with him since Kagome had to take care of some things," he answered. Rin was confused why was Inuyasha suddenly watching Shippo? As if reading her facial expression he explained "Inuyasha and Kagome adopted me," Rin was even more confused, but couldn't only a married couple... suddenly it hit her as she hugged Shippo tightly "Oh my god! Inuyasha and Kagome are married!" she screamed as Shippo nodded and Rin tightened her grip so he was turning blue. "Rin... I believe you have cut off my grandson's air supply," Sesshomaru's father stated as Rin let Shippo go instantly.

"Yes Rin they _are_ getting married," Shippo replied as Rin thought it over "But why did they adopt you if they weren't married?" Rin asked as Shippo sighed "They lied to my adoptive father," Shippo answered as Rin nodded now understanding. "Where are you kid!" they heard an angered voice they recognized as Inuyasha's voice. Shippo cringed at the voice as Inuyasha came from a bush a few twigs in his hair as Rin giggled.

Inuyasha stopped when he recognized Rin's laugh and turned to see her there, "Rin? What are you doing here?" he asked one eyebrow raised but seeing the protective arm around her small frame his eyes were met with his older half-brother. As if understanding he looked away pulling a twig from his hair, "Shippo we need to get going, father, mother, Rin,...Sesshomaru," Inuyasha acknowledged the group as Shippo followed him giving a grin back to Rin "See you Rin!" he called waving friendly, she waved back smiling still as she watched her friend trot off after the half-breed.

"Well I think we need some rest from all this excitement, why don't you explore a little Rin?" Sesshomaru's step mother asked as Rin nodded excited. Sesshomaru was about to tell her he would accompany her but his father shook his head, when Rin walked back to the house his father told him the reason why he wanted Rin alone. "Sesshomaru you should let the girl explore on her own, besides I don't want to walk in my house and see the two of you making love," Inutaisho stated as Sesshomaru's face grew slightly red as he looked away.

(Divider)

Rin looked from one room to the next to see the paint was now dry and it looked beautiful, all the different colors in the rooms showed each maid's personality. She stopped when a hallway to her left reached out to her; she had never seen this side of the house.

Walking down slowly she inspected the rooms to see them painted too, the last room shocked her as to be the kitchen. She stopped when she heard voices inside, peeking through the little crack in the door she saw a fairly handsome man with a cooking hat on. His dark hair was pulled back into a small ponytail as he flipped what looked like some eggs over as he whistled.

Rin was even quieter when a woman entered the kitchen through another door, she had long brown hair that reached her hips and it was in a low ponytail as she patted the man on the shoulder. When he turned to her his smile turned to a grin as he hugged the woman slightly, they were talking but Rin couldn't hear them at all. She smirked when she noticed the cook was groping the woman as a loud slap was heard in the kitchen, 'wow that was louder then they were talking,' Rin observed as she was still smiling. The cook was grinning from ear to ear even though he was holding his now red cheek.

The woman had a scowl on her lips but then smiled as well; Rin giggled at the two and then covered her mouth when the others turned to her. She backed up but the woman opened the door to see Rin there guiltily smiling up at her. Rin then recognized to woman as one of the maids as she recognized Rin as well, "My lady! What are you doing here?" the woman asked her voice surprisingly high as her cheeks were red as a cherry.

"I was just walking around, sorry if I disturbed you," Rin stated as she stood straighter, her confidence rising. The maid couldn't stop blushing as Rin noted and also the grin plastered on the cook's face. "Hey, aren't you Sango?" Rin asked as the maid gave Rin her full attention. She nodded as Rin smiled "Kagome told me about you," Rin exclaimed as Sango broke to a grin.

"So you're the Rin I've heard so much about," Rin nodded. "So have you heard of Kagome's big news?" Rin asked as Sango gave her one raised brow as Rin took as a no. "Kagome is getting married!" Rin cried as Sango's bright eyes turned into astonishment. She looked back to the cook "Miroku, have you heard about Kagome getting married?" the cook, or other 'Miroku', shook his head.

"That's wonderful, who is the groom?" the cook asked. Rin smiled in glee "Inuyasha!" she replied as both Sango's and Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "Inuyasha!" they both shouted in disbelief. Rin nodded not knowing why they had such dumbfounded looks on their faces. "So the guy finally proposed," Miroku stated shaking his head slightly smiling. "Finally," Sango agreed as they chuckled.

Rin was confused but happy that she at least knew another person in this castle other then the ones she had met already. She smirked as she saw the cook slyly wound an arm around the maid as she seemed to not notice. "Well I'll let you two carry on," Rin suggested as she walked out of the room.

But feeling like not giving up on the couple just yet she sneaked and looked through the crack in the door again. "...So Sango I was wondering since we've known each other for about a year..." Miroku began as Rin saw Sango back up slightly. "What are you intending monk?" she asked as Rin was a little confused, monk? She shook her thoughts as she noticed the cook's face was very close to the maid's face, a little too close. Rin wondered if she and Sesshomaru looked like that when they were about to kiss, Rin smiled warmly when the cook's lips met with the maid's as she blinked. Then letting go of logic, so Rin thought, the maid kissed back her arms excitedly wrapping around the cooks neck.

"Being a peeping tom I see," Rin jumped at the voice as she stepped from the crack and looked to her right to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Have you seen enough of the house?" he asked and she nodded not knowing that she had missed his company so much. She turned her body to fully face him as she grinned feeling happy from the romance she had just watched.

Sesshomaru raised one delicate brow in question but Rin only shook her head then grabbed his left hand "C'mon Sesshomaru! Let's search the house together," she suggested the Rin never faltering, he believed her truly beautiful.

"But didn't you just say you were done search-" he didn't get to finish as Rin pulled him off towards the west wing. Unknown to them Sango and Miroku had peeked to see what the noise was and both grinned a teach other when they recognized Rin and their lord.

(Divider)

_Ok this one isn't as fluffy, sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise! Well until the next chapter see you soon! _


	11. love

_Back finally, I was tired from being back from Chicago. It was awesome! Anyway back to my story since I have missed it so much._

_Review Corner_

_InuObbsessed o.o: Thanks for the review as always, I'm happy you think that chapter was funny. I hope you read on because there might e a part in here that will make you smile!_

_Angel maiden: I'm glad you loved it! This chapter might be much better though so read on my friend._

_Crazy in love with sesshomaru1: I'm always writing away over here since we have spring break and all. _

_AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff_: _Yeah a tail would be awesome to have, and no problem, I hope this chapter will be much better though. _

_SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: I know I love to see him blush as well; wouldn't it be awesome if he blushed in an episode?_

_Sesshy-chansbestpal: I made it extra fluffy for you my friend! _

_(Divider)_

Izayoi stood before her husband as he paced from one end of their bedroom to the other, "Dear, what is troubling you?" Izayoi asked as Inutaisho turned his head to face her. "It is just Rin I'm thinking about, it was so strange how comfortable she was with us, I just hope she isn't playing us all for fools," he explained as Izayoi touched his left forearm in a loving caress.

"I rather enjoyed the way she was so kind, I think she can be trusted, by the way she blushed every time I said Sesshomaru's name I can be certain," she said kissing Inutaisho on the cheek as he sighed. "I just hope he will be fine, I worry about him so much," he whispered as Izayoi nodded. "I know you love Sesshomaru so much but we have to let him go, let him be his own person. Sometimes lingering on one person for so long can cause more pain then is necessary. I and you both know Sesshomaru can take care of himself now," Izayoi explained as Inutaisho nodded.

"Right now you need some rest, you're beginning to look like an old man," she joked as Inutaisho smirked in her direction. "Would you care to join me, my lady?" he asked as she smiled at his seductive tone. Kissing him yet again on the cheek she wound her arm through his as she smiled back, "I wouldn't be happier anywhere else my love, or should I saw my lord?" Izayoi asked in an equal teasing tone.

"Either, as long as your with me," he whispered kissing her full on the mouth tired of her teasing kisses on his cheek. She would surely be the death of him; the way she teased and tortured him hugs and kisses on the cheek made her look like a professional wife. But he knew deep inside she was basically teasing him until he could get her alone, he was positive one of these days he was going to snap and just plain right out kiss her on the mouth long and hard not caring how gossip flies.

He then wondered if his son felt the same for Rin but shrugged it off, his wife was finally letting him show her his love without people breathing over their necks, why waste it?

(Divider)

Sesshomaru collapsed onto the couch in his room as Rin collapsed next to him grinning from ear to ear. "Did we have to go through each and every room?" he asked as he felt his legs. They felt ready to fall off as Rin smiled rubbing her own legs, "Yep and later we might do it again and again," she answered. 'I know what I would like to do with you in each and every room over and over again,' Sesshomaru thought but mentally scowled himself.

He shouldn't think such things about Rin, she was so innocent and caring, and how would she react to him if he told her about his wants? She could take it the wrong way he thought worrying already. Rin thought it historical watching Sesshomaru's facial expression change every five seconds, 'I wonder what he is thinking,' she asked herself.

Forgetting about it Rin laid back next to Sesshomaru as she looked up to the ceiling, "Sesshomaru?" she asked as he turned his head to look at her. "Do you think your parents liked me?" she asked her voice uncertain, Sesshomaru smirked slightly "I'm sure they absolutely loved you, the way you made my mother smile was a good thing, it is hard for the woman to smile to strangers the way she smiled to you." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin smiled "I'm glad," she whispered as Sesshomaru only watched her, just watching her lying next to him made his lips curve slightly to a smile. She just seemed so right to be there in his arms, having a smile on her lips looking happy like she always did. "I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing," Rin stated as Sesshomaru was thrown out of his trance at her words. "Why are you curious?" he asked as Rin turned to face him, "I don't know, I've never seen a wedding before so if they were getting married I thought it would be fun to see it," Rin explained as Sesshomaru laid back on his pillow.

"I don't really care if that half-breed gets married or not," he responded as Rin looked at him wondering why she detected a little bit of hate in his words. "Do you hate Inuyasha?" she asked snuggling up to his right side, his arm subconsciously wound around her shoulders bringing her closer. "Inuyasha and I have never gotten along well since we were younger, I never really wanted to get used to him in the family," he explained.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru wondering why the two brothers seemed so distant, "Is there a reason why you two never got along?" she asked hoping she wasn't prying too much. "When my father married my step-mother they soon had Inuyasha in the family and I was forgotten. Plus I was angered by the way my father married so soon after my mother's death," he replied. "I'm sure you weren't forgotten, maybe your father believed you were old enough to take care of yourself and Inuyasha was the baby of the house so he needed a lot of attention." Rin stated trying to make the situation lighter.

Sesshomaru took a few moments to think of what Rin had said, it did seem to make sense, and he was about ten when Inuyasha was born. An old enough age to fend for oneself, but still the way his father seemed to totally forget about him still toothed at him. But he wouldn't tell Rin that, she was only trying to help him and he was thankful for that. Rubbing her shoulders slightly he closed his eyes as Rin soon followed.

(Divider)

The next morning Sesshomaru was first to awaken as he turned to still see Rin fast asleep, her face seemed to glow as the morning sun set grazed her face. Letting one finger touch her cheek he slid his finger down her cheek as she sighed, Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he gently kissed her on the lips before pulling away.

This feeling was strange, for most women he had met all he had wanted was their bodies for that gave him pleasure but just looking down at Rin gave him equal pleasure. And he wasn't even touching her; this feeling was gnawing at him, why was he feeling these things for Rin?

Her eyes then opened as she smiled up at him, "Watching me were you? I don't snore do I?" she asked as Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes I was watching you and no you don't snore," he answered as she kissed his cheek. Smirk gone Sesshomaru was puzzled at the sudden action; she kissed him with not a tint of red on her cheeks as she usually had. Was she getting more comfortable with him?

Rin stretched as she yawned slightly, she had never slept so soundly as she had these past months, 'Because Sesshomaru was there to sleep with you,' a voice stated in her head as she blushed. Before she was done stretching Sesshomaru had grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him. Since her arms were still in the air she couldn't pull them back down as he kissed her.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he had the urge to kiss Rin but the hunger was going to kill him as he deepened the kiss making sure Rin's arms stayed in the air. He wanted her to feel how tortured he was but a few moments before. She struggled trying to bring her arms down but he made sure she was pinned, "Sesshomaru...I want to touch you, why won't you let me?" she asked when their lips parted for air.

Sesshomaru smirked again as he kissed her neck replacing his hands from her waist to take hold of her hands above her head as he pushed her under him. "Because I want you to feel how much you torture me when you only give me pecks here and there," he whispered taken over by hunger for the woman. He licked the wound he had made a while back on her neck as he felt her shudder under him, "This isn't fair," Rin stated as his mouth found way from her neck to her earlobe.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked nibbling on the delicate skin, "Because I can't do anything to please this ache you're making in me, while you are," she replied and he truly smiled at the pout on her lips. "Now you know how I feel when you kiss my on the cheek and don't let me hold you or kiss you more deeply," he answered.

Before Rin knew what Sesshomaru was up to, he pulled her night gown down so her shoulders were bare and part of her chest. Her face grew red at the sudden exposure, but soon the blush turned from embarrassment to pleasure as Sesshomaru trailed kisses from one shoulder to the other. After minutes of torture both Sesshomaru's shirt and Rin's nightgown were gone, and Sesshomaru had let her hands free. She was gliding her fingers over his bare chest as he kissed her collarbone, she had never been with a man in this way and felt inexperienced but the way Sesshomaru's eyes were amber with hunger she guessed she was doing something right.

The rest of the morning they stayed in their room and made love over and over again...

(Divider)

Kaugra groaned as she went to the office to see Sesshomaru gone, again, from his office, she was still angered at that comment about him having someone else and knew she had to get back at him somehow.

He only should want her not some other woman she thought and left the office again her red eyes narrowed. He will pay.

(Divider)

Rin opened her eyes yet again that morning or should we say evening as she smiled looking over to the fast asleep Sesshomaru. He had been surprised to know Rin had been a virgin but that didn't stop their love, never had Rin thought that she could experience such a thing as this kind of love in her life.

Brushing aside a stray strand of hair from Sesshomaru's eye she kissed him on the cheek again as she got up to take a shower. Letting the hot water run over her body she closed her eyes as it cooled her ache, not wanting to want Sesshomaru in that way so soon she let the water relax her body.

She gasped when a pair of arms wound around her waist and pulled her up against a bigger more muscular form behind her. She turned her head to the right to see Sesshomaru smirking down at her, "I thought you were fast asleep," Rin stated as she decided to take a real shower since she was here putting shampoo in her hair. "I was but the sound of running water gave me different ideas," he answered as Rin blushed.

Taking the shampoo after her he washed his own hair and soon Rin was soaping her body as she tried to get her back but failed. "Let me," Sesshomaru insisted as he scrubbed her back and letting his hands roam right after the sponge touched her skin. After she was sure she was going to explode in wanting she grabbed the sponge and told him that she would do his back and did the same teasing he had to her by letting her hands glide down his back and up his chest.

Before she could finish Sesshomaru had whirled around and pinned her to the side of the shower and crushed his mouth a top hers. His hands lightly massaged he stomach as she kissed him back, before one thing lead to another Rin pulled away playfully glaring at him. "I just got in here to relax not to want you more," she stated as Sesshomaru grinned, "Well I wanted to come here to relax as well since I wanted you more by just staying in bed without you there. I need you with me to really relax and feel good," he stated as he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled as she lightly kissed him then got out of the shower intent to get clothes on; after she was dressed Sesshomaru came out dressed a few moments later. "I think we should get downstairs so not to worry your parents," Rin stated, Sesshomaru had completely forgotten about them. "Let's go then," she said as they descended the stairs to the dining room, his parents gave him knowing stares as Rin and he sat.

Inutaisho cleared his throat as he looked to Rin's direction but Sesshomaru saw the brightness of laughter glisten in his eyes. His step-mother had the same look as he tried not to groan, he wasn't complaining that he didn't want to—well you know, with Rin, he was perfectly happy. To be exact he was happier then he had been in his whole life but he made sure that it didn't flow through or at least tried.

Izayoi's eyed the woman sitting next to her step son and smiled as she noticed the girl positively glowed. 'Should've known my son would have his way with her,' she thought but knew by the moment she had seen Rin that she was already in love. Izayoi also noticed that her step son was trying to put up a mask but she saw the way his lips were curling up every so often. No matter how much he tried to hide the happiness he was failing. It's too hard for anyone to mask love no matter how long they had practiced their cold masks.

Picking up her wine glass she pointed the rim of the glass in the direction of the couple to her right, "To you, and for happiness to both of you," she stated as both slightly blushed and Inutaisho laughed as he pointed his cup to her. "Agreed," he answered backing her up as Rin and Sesshomaru pointed their glasses, not as highly, in agreement. Izayoi thought it adorable how both blushed anytime anyone spoke of them being together. Young love, hard to see at first, she thought knowing her and Inutaisho were just the same when they first began to love one another.

(Divider)

_Ok whew, I'm tired already, but I hope this one is fluffier for all of you._

_Sesshomaru: eh, it was a good enough chapter..._

_Me: Oh would you have liked for me to be more descriptive on the love scene?_

_Sesshomaru: **blushes**_

_Rin: No, no it was just fine_

_Me: no you're just saying that because I left that _certain_ part out._

_Rin: **blushes as well**_

_Me: well please review. And help me with thinking of ways to make this couple blush more!_


	12. the horrible news

_Ok well it has been a while since I've done this story so I kind of lost the reviews you sent me **hides**. Well I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and this time I promise I will not forget the reviews!_

_(Divider)_

Sesshomaru walked the empty corridors as he looked from room to room; Rin had told him that every maid had painted a room of their very own taste. Looking at all the different designs he did notice all the tastes he, some rooms simply blew him away with the talent.

He made no comment as he walked his eyes cold and calculating, Rin had taken off somewhere, stating she needed to see her horses and home to make sure they were all right. The mansion was dead quiet; the only sound that was heard was the soft pitter patter of his shoes hitting the rugged floor. His parents were out in the gardens with the servants helping gardening. He never knew why they were so nice to their servants; he paid them no mind unless one spoke up to him.

But most kept to themselves even if they had something to say, suddenly he was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of another's footsteps. The footsteps were too strong to be his stepmother's but not strong enough to be his father's. He stopped and stood his ground as the footsteps came closer, when they where only a few feet away he recognized them instantly and his body froze.

He couldn't believe that _he_ would show himself in his presence.

(Divider)

Rin grabbed hold of Mika's reigns as the horse bucked and shook her head mightily, Sesshomaru's horse only watched not moving. It just ate the hey in the wooden box attached to the wooden fence on the opposite side of the arena.

Mika seemed annoyed by this because she changed her direction of bucking from the air to galloping towards the Arabian horse; Rin held the reigns tight as Mika neighed angrily her hoofs gathered speed ignoring Rin's request to stop.

The hey the Arabian had in its mouth then fell out as he realized he was the horse's target, then he moved quickly out of the way as Mika followed. Rin kept pulling and tugging but Mika never stopped her rampage as the Arabian kept running. Then the sound of wind caught everyone's attention, Mika stopped in her tracks as her ears moved from right to left rapidly.

Rin petted her mane slightly as a droplet of rain hit her nose, looking up she saw gigantic storm clouds form overhead. By the look of how dark they were she jumped off Mika's back and grabbed her reigns firmly and pulled. Mika relaxed but still spit by the Arabian as it followed, Rin shook her head slightly at her horse's immaturity.

Leading the horse's to their stalls she made sure they were as far away as possible as Mika snorted happily rubbing her head lovingly on Rin's arm. Messing up her mane Rin giggled as she took off her reigns and saddle. Then she took out some steel planks that were stored in the barn's closet and some nails with a hammer. Going outside she then plastered the boards on the barn's sides and nailed them down, she had been threw tornadoes before, she knew how destructive they were.

Once the last plank was done Rin felt a large gust of wind hit her hair as it flipped up with the wind, wiping the sweat off her forehead she made her way to her house to try and protect her house as well. Looking to the west she saw the storm clouds forming into a vortex that were getting dangerously close to the ground.

Getting back to her work she nailed her house down until she was halfway when she heard the howling wind, looking back she saw the tornado had formed. Then she saw a figure, or were her eyes playing tricks on her? She was sure she saw a figure flying in from of the vortex, forgetting about it she set back to work. Once the howling was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think she turned around slowly and saw the tornado only a few miles away as her eyes widened.

Was she going to die? Her house wasn't done with the steel, and the barn was completely sealed up so she couldn't go in there. Looking around franticly she nearly cried when she found no place to hide. Closing her eyes she jumped from the ladder and lay on the ground trying to hide from the massive storm. When the howling sounded right above her she opened her eyes and saw a large white form coming closer to her, that wasn't the tornado howling, that was Sesshomaru...

(Divider)

(A/N: Whatever is in these dividers after this note is before the tornado, when I say that it is the present then it will get back to that)

Sesshomaru felt his eyes narrow as he saw the broad shoulders of Naraku as the menace stood smirking in front of him. "So Sesshomaru, it has been a very long time," he stated his voice deep and obvious to his amusement.

"What is so amusing?" Sesshomaru asked as Naraku closed his eyes as he began to laugh, then chuckle "Oh, it is nothing really Sesshomaru, it is just the way I see how your aura has weakened lately," he responded as Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly but not enough for Naraku to notice, unless he was looking for it. How had he known? "It was easy to tell, after you brought that girl with you, I've seen you let your guard down. You hold this girl dear yes?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru stayed quiet, he didn't want to bring Rin into this. It was his fight not hers; he stroked his silver hair slightly as if not a care in the world. "That girl means nothing to me, she is just someone who follows," he answered his eyes cold yet again. "Oh is that so? Then I hope you don't mind that I have personally asked for her to be taken out," Naraku said, and then moved his head closer his red eyes now gleaming, "Permanently," he added his voice a little lower.

Sesshomaru then felt his eyes grow red, how dare the likes of _him_ even try to lay a finger on Rin. "Oh I see you are mad, and I thought you told me that she meant nothing to you," Naraku stated as he looked at the floor intensely. Sesshomaru's silver hair was now slightly floating by his head as he growled deep in his throat. "If you had put a single finger on-" he began before Naraku placed a hand in front of his body. "I have not touched her, but I don't know if my help has, she may have killed the girl already." Naraku replied as Sesshomaru's red eyes deepened in anger.

"I would say you should hurry, before my hired help takes her out," Naraku stated looking at his hands as if they were more important, Sesshomaru was overtaken in anger as he felt his fangs growing immensely. Letting the sensation of being in his true form Sesshomaru felt his bones jerk and grow as he gained height, but before he fully transformed he darted forward and sank his teeth into Naraku's shoulder as the man laughed and disappeared. A small wooden plank was left in the shape of a human, "A puppet," Sesshomaru whispered his fangs touching his lower lip. "You will pay Naraku!" he yelled for the first time in his life as he hurried off in a run towards Rin's house.

He hoped nothing had happened to her or he would have Naraku's head for sure,

(Divider)

(Present)

Rin held her hair to her head as she held onto the window sill tightly feeling the wind getting stronger, once her fingers nearly slipped she felt a sharp tug on her leg as she saw Sesshomaru lightly puling her leg from behind her with his fangs. Letting the sill go she was flung onto his snout as she held tight, his white fur seemed like a safe haven for her as she snuggled closer to his warmth. A soft noise was heard from him as she recognized his voice but it was hushed, "I'm glad you're safe," he stated as Rin nodded slightly.

He then bent down as he clutched her close as Rin noticed he was transforming back to his human form, "Hold tight," he whispered as Rin held tight as he turned. Soon instead of holding his snout she was huddled onto his chest as his arms wrapped around her small form protectively. He laid them both down as he tried to stay as low as possible, he could take out this tornado but he had no power right now. He just needed to wait until the storm passed.

Once Rin thought it was safe she opened her eyes to see over Sesshomaru's right shoulder, the vortex was right above them. It's loud howling nearly broke Rin's eardrums as she watched the gigantic storm move slowly, inside the swirling monster lighting struck almost every ten seconds. Its walls were as black as coal as it moved left to right switching directions it was moving to the left as Rin watched, and for a split second she thought she saw a flying feather with a woman atop it. She couldn't recognize her but she looked familiar somehow.

Once the storm moved on Sesshomaru stood on shaky legs, the suction of the storm had nearly gotten him in the air. Looking down he sighed in relief to see Rin getting up also, he was glad she was alright. Before she could look up into Sesshomaru's eyes he grabbed her by the shoulders and took her into a fierce hug. His head was buried in her hair as Rin blinked before hugging him back just as tightly.

"I thought I had lost you," he stated into her ear as he kissed her neck lightly, she smiled at his feathery touch. "I thought I was going to die, and I thought about you, I was so scared," she whispered back as se rested her head on his right shoulder hot tears coating her eyes.

Sesshomaru stepped back and cupped her chin with his right hand as he forced her to look at him, wiping a stray tear from her cheek Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "It is alright, the storm has pasted," he stated, and even though it was a matter-of-fact Rin stepped closer and kissed him anyway. He didn't even hesitate at her touch as his mouth ground upon hers as he tugged her body close. Rin didn't care if another tornado was coming their way at the moment when her senses were taken over with wanting for the man.

When the tornado had almost struck her she thought she was really going to die and never see Sesshomaru again. But now that she was a live and kissing the very man she thought she would never see again she kissed him harder savoring his taste, his touch, his scent, _him._ Once they broke apart both looked into each others eyes until it felt like an eternity had passed.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered as Rin placed a finger by his mouth, "It is alright, let me get everything done, then we can stay here for awhile," she stated as Sesshomaru nodded. He was just darn happy she was alive at the moment that he didn't care where they went so long as they were together.

(Divider)

After the tornado attack Rin had cooled down from the shock as her and Sesshomaru had taken the steel planks off the barn and let the horses out. Mika was so glad that she was free and she had rubbed Rin's arm lovingly and even patted Sesshomaru's shoulder with her snout in thanks.

Both horses seemed happy to be alive since both were eating hey from the same wooden feeding box. After the horses were calmed they worked on the house, after that it was about nightfall as the couple went into the house and Rin made lemonade. "Thanks Sesshomaru for your help," Rin said as the silver haired man nodded.

"Anything for you," he answered and Rin smiled at the hint of flirt in that statement, but brushed it off as she sat next to him with two cups of cold sweet lemonade.

(Divider)

Kaugra sat on the leather couch of Naraku's apartment twirling her wine glass watching the red liquid swirl with the cup they moved as if one. She just wished her nerves were so intact; Naraku had been enraged when he heard she had failed, but not as much as she was when she noticed how protective Sesshomaru was with that human wench.

Her thoughts were scattered as she noticed Naraku walking in a wine glass of his own balanced in his long fingers. His hair was to his waist in curls as always, looking perfect framing his face like that. Kaugra was never interested in her boss because of the way he ordered her around; it was as if he owned her. "So tell me Kaugra...What is so interesting about Inutashio's older son?" he asked, she detected no hint of jealousy in his words but of curiosity. "He has power and wealth," she answered, that was all she saw in the icy man when he would work with her. "And I don't have that?" Naraku asked, "Well all I wanted was a high pay, a reason for me to splurge on anything I want. I want to prove to everyone that I am worth it. Being Sesshomaru's wife would show that since he is such a picky man," she explained all the while looking into her wine glass.

"Hmmm..."he stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she glared at it as he made no move to remove it. "Well I'll make a deal with you, if you still wish to be Sesshomaru's wife, give me 2.2 billion dollars once you are and I'll give you all the info you need on the girl who has him..._occupied_, at the moment," Naraku replied as Kaugra thought it over. "Fine, but as long as you give me everything," she stated as Naraku smirked and nodded.

(Divider)

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as he drank the lemonade like he did when they had first met, like it was the best thing in the world. He then bent so his lips grazed her neck as Rin shivered slightly; his lips were cold from the lemonade as Rin giggled. "Hey that is really cold," she said as Sesshomaru smirked against her skin and to make her squirm more he let his even colder tongue slid across her neck as she nearly screamed. Only a small giggle passed her lips as she bit down on her lower one.

His arm traced around her waist as he nuzzled closer so his silvery hair tickled her nose slightly, but the moment was ruined by the sound of the phone ringing. Sesshomaru let out a very nasty word as Rin pushed him off slightly, "It'll only take a minute," she promised as she answered.

"Hello?" she asked as she balanced the phone on her shoulder.

"Um...yes is this Rin?" a woman asked as Rin looked bewildered at the mouth piece.

"Ye...yes, can I help you?" she asked as the woman cleared her throat.

"Well my fiancée went by earlier saying he was going to buy a horse and he hasn't been back for a couple hours. Do you know where he is?" she asked as Rin narrowed her eyes, no man was here but Sesshomaru...

"What is his name?" Rin asked as the woman answered "Sesshomaru, he promised he would only take a minute, men these days right?" she asked as Rin nearly cried out in shock. Sesshomaru was _engaged!_ She suddenly had the feeling of being used.

"He promised me a tour of the town tonight too, and he said we'd take a tour of his place too tonight, I bet he forgot about it, he does love horses you know." She stated as Rin fell back on the kitchen wall for support.

"Oh I almost forgot my name is Kaugra, he has been away on business so long sometimes he is so caught up he forgets my name," the woman giggled as Rin nearly cried, away on business? That was such a common line for when men cheated on their wives. So Sesshomaru had just used her when all the time he had a wife at home?

"I will tell him, don't worry," Rin stated and before Kaugra could thank her she hung up tears in her chocolate eyes. To think she had almost had feelings for such a...a scum!

She then stomped out to see Sesshomaru standing there his golden eyes filled with concern, she then softened. Maybe if she kept a little longer...no this needed to be taken care of now. "Why didn't you tell me?" she choked out as Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "Told you what?" he asked as Rin stomped her foot loudly. "Told you what? That you had a wife!" Rin cried tears threatening to fall that very second.

"A wife?" he asked, "Yes she just called telling me that she wanted you back before tonight so you could go around the city together and send time at _your_ place. Did what happen between us mean nothing?" Rin asked a few tears streaming down her face. "What? I don't have-," he began but Rin held up a hand. "Her name s Kaugra, and she told me you were supposable off on _business_ when you were with me, so am I just that? Business?" Rin was near yelling at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru then narrowed his eyes, 'Kaugra..." he growled. "So it is true then?" Rin asked her voice choking out every word, so he did just use her. "No, she is not my-," he began but Rin shoved him out the door and hurried off the lawn to get his horse.

"No you don't understand," he tried to explain but she sent him a glare, he quieted at the tears that made them red and at the obvious hate in her eyes. She kept walking as she answered. "Oh I understand all right, you just got tired of your wife and wanted a little fun. So when you came to my horse auction you were attracted to me and thought I was the best young woman to fool into loving you for your own pleasures," Sesshomaru stared at her dumbstruck, how could she think so low of him?

Once she reached the stalls she took the Arabian's reigns and stuck them into Sesshomaru's hands. "Rin..." he began but Rin glared up at him. "Leave, I don't want any more pain then I am going threw right now," he shook his head. "Are you going to throw what we had out the door?" he asked as Rin kept looking into his hurt golden eyes. "Well what's the difference, you threw what we had out the door since the first time you kissed me," she replied as Sesshomaru slid his fingers threw his hair in frustration. "No Rin I-," he began but she interrupted him "Get out," he looked down at her was she serious? "GET OUT!" she screamed as Sesshomaru stepped back, there were tears now coating her cheeks as she watched him. He had the urge to brush them away but the way she glared he knew it was best for him to leave. So he turned and walked back to the way back to the city, his home, his so called _wife_.

(Divider)

Kaugra hung up the phone with a smirk, by the sound of the girl's choking voice she knew that it had worked. Now it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru needed a shoulder to lean on with his heartbreak and she would be there with a tissue.

(Divider)

NOOO! (sobs) I'm sooooo sorry! But this is part of my plot so it has to happen! (sobs harder) it will get better I promise!


	13. the finding

_Back after such a horrible event, I'm still so sorry I had to write that part but it will be better in the end don't worry about that. Now on to the review Corner. _

_Review Corner _

Sesshy-chansbestpal: I Know! freaks out HE will get her. Orders Sesshy

(Divider)

Rin held tightly to her covers as her dreams haunted her since the night of the tornado, seeing Sesshomaru's face so concerned then in disbelief. Was he shocked because she found him out? Rin had no idea but she always wondered if he was in as much pain as she.

'He just used you,' a voice inside her head cooed, Rin then hid her head under her pillow; I don't want to hear it she thought back. She had strong feelings for the jerk she knew she shouldn't have but the way he was so romantic with her... She sighed as another tear ran down her face.

If only Sesshomaru really loved me she thought as she gasped as her throat felt parched from all the crying. Burying her head in her pillow she cried herself to sleep.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru could find no escape in his house; every little thing brought back the thought of Rin. From all the bed rooms she helped decorate to his own bedroom, he could hardly sleep without smelling her scent. In his dreams her smile would haunt him and then her tears would bath him with guilt.

He felt so empty without her, but what could he had done? She was practically yelling at him. 'You could've stayed, made her listen to you,' a voice stated as he growled. He knew he should've made her listen but the way she wanted him gone...He would've done anything for her, if she wanted him gone he would leave.

But it felt so wrong; every step he took that night away from her he felt his conscious telling him to turn back. Even his horse was a little resistant to leave as if trying to make him stop as well.

As his head rested against the pillow he had another vision of Rin lying beside him fast asleep. He stretched out his hand as his fingers grazed her soft skin, it felt so real but just as he moved in to kiss her she disappeared. Even his mind was against him, tormenting him with pictures of Rin, and the best images at that, her smile, her touch, her lips, _her. _He turned so he wasn't looking at the empty space next to him as he tried to sleep, but he found no rest that night.

At midnight a thought hit him as his eyes opened fully, their color turned from white to red. A deceiving woman entered his mind, her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were red, Kaugra. His eyes now were glowing with anger, she was the reason he was like this, and she will pay. He stood then and threw on a shirt and pants, as he walked out the door full and ready to make the woman pay. His price wasn't cheap either, it may just cost her life, at that a smirk played across his lips as he entered his work building. Kaugra never left unless she was needed urgently which was hardly ever.

As if on cue once he reached the elevator and the doors opened Kaugra stood there with a half smirk half frown upon her face. When her eyes laid on him she smiled sweetly, Sesshomaru almost threw up. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice matter of fact as if she didn't mind him there so late. Sesshomaru stepped into the elevator and pressed the up button, then the emergency stop button so they stopped.

Kaugra grinned at this, obviously getting the wrong idea as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Well Sesshomaru, I thought you would get back to your senses soon enough. I think it was good that that girl is out of your life," she commented stepping closer so their bodies almost touched.

"Well Kaugra that _girl_ you speak of is out of my life because of _you_," he answered as his hand found her throat. She gasped as he lifted her up from the ground, "You ruined everything for me and then you expect me to fall for you now that Rin is gone?" he asked his voice rising with every word. He really was out of control, Kaugra's red eyes finally filled with fear as his grip tightened.

"What...This wasn't... supposed to... happen," she stated between gasped breathes as Sesshomaru looked back at her with impassive eyes. "Why? Why...do you...love that girl...over me?" she asked as Sesshomaru kept her in the air. Her body seemed to get limp with every sentence she said, good thing she was a big talker.

"Because she has been the only girl who has loved me over my money," he answered as Kaugra gave an unladylike snort. "How do...you know...that?" she asked as Sesshomaru answered within a heartbeat. "Because she has shown me a side of her she has hidden her whole life. And when we met I never gave her my real name and even when I did she didn't react to it," Kaugra looked into his eyes, he saw the pleading look in those pathetic red eyes but he did not falter on his hold to her throat.

Soon her eyes began to close as she went completely limp, letting her fall onto the ground she did not cough or gasp for air. Her chest did not even move as she lay there, "It is what you deserve for taking away what was most dear," he whispered as he pressed the down button as the elevator moved. Once he reached the lobby he walked out with out even a glance at the woman on the ground. He decided to leave her to the staff to dispose of, if anyone saw him leave no one would speak for Kaugra or they would be in the line of fire from him.

Once he returned to his bedroom he tried to sleep again but Rin still never left him, he rested then without dreams as he knew that he had to get back, get back to her. If he didn't he would be plagued with her in his thoughts for the rest of his life.

(Divider)

Rin sat down on the pail as she clutched her stomach, for some reason it seemed to turn every time she tried to eat. Also her period was two weeks late, she worried for the worst but thought maybe she was getting her period now. Mika looked down at her with sad eyes as the horse bucked and neighed, Rin patted the horse as she kept one arm around her stomach.

She needed to check for any signs though, even though she was afraid for the results, kicking her thoughts away she got one pregnancy test box from her kitchen cabinet. Going to the bathroom she checked and looked at the directions, 'Hmm...if it is blue it means I'm not pregnant but if it is green that means I am,' she sighed as she checked.

After a few seconds the little box on the tip of the test turned green as Rin fell back onto the sink in surprise. Then she covered her face with her hands as a few tears escaped her eyes, she was having Sesshomaru's child.

(Divider)

_I'm sorry that this chapter is really short but the story is almost at its end so I want to make at least one more chapter end with suspense! Ok until next time. _


	14. the reunion

_Ok Back and I believe this may be the last chapter for this story (cries). But who knows! I my think of another cliffy to postpone the ending. But anyway, on to the Review Corner!_

_Review corner_

_Inuyasha obsessed o.o: I know! I can't believe I wrote that! No really I can't, that was supposed to happen but it is a shocker._

_SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: We'll see if the two get back grins but I'm sure you know already. _

_(Divider)_

Rin sat down on the chair that was now placed in front of Mika's stall; she could hardly work now because of the child growing inside of her. Her stomach showed as well, it had grown only a bit but noticeable enough. Mika neighed softly obviously noted that she was pregnant.

She was no longer restless with Rin but listened to her lightest whisper, when Rin took Mika for a stroll the horse never galloped but trotted with care. Rin was happy for this but she still held auctions. Thankfully most of the horses had been sold so only Mika and two other horses occupied the barn.

She had enough money and fully paid her father's bill for now, she hadn't told him yet of his grandchild she didn't even want to face it either. She knew for sure she wouldn't go for an abortion, she could never dream of ending the child's life so cruelly. The child had done nothing to her and it deserved more to life, even if it would constantly remind her of her mistake she would love the baby with all her heart.

She blinked when she heard the sound of a familiar voice and turned to see Shippo jogging up towards the barn. 'Oh no!' she silently cried, her pregnancy was more noticeable now she didn't want Shippo to find out!

Trying her best to look presentable she waved back, Shippo then stood next to her with a grin crossing his lips. "How are you?" he asked in his usual happy tone. "Good I suppose," she answered as he offered her a hand to pull her up. "Suppose?" he asked and he got his answer when he pulled her up too fast for her stomach as she winced and grasped her stomach.

Shippo's eyes widened as Rin looked up apologetically, "I'm sorry I'm so weak," she stated but Shippo shook his head. "You shouldn't be out here! You should be resting and being feed by the fath..." Shippo stopped when he saw Rin bow her head obviously trying to hide the emotion in her eyes.

"Why that bas-" he began but Rin held up her hand, "No, it is my fault, I trusted him too much," Rin answered as Shippo shook his head frantically. "No it is his fault for getting you like this in the first place! Why I'll..." he kept talking but was walking away so she didn't hear the rest and her stomach hurt too much to call him back.

Mika snorted and patted her shoulder with her chestnut colored snout, Rin patted her snout and sat down tired and her energy drained.

(Divider)

Shippo hurried off jogging intent on getting back to Kagome and Inuyasha, they were on a date but he was sure they wouldn't mind being interrupted by the new he had. He found them sitting on a park bench talking, Inuyasha had is arm around Kagome's shoulders lazily. She was smiling in response; they were eating some sandwiches and sharing a shake.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" he yelled as the couple turned their heads to the youngster. He stopped by the bench and panted with needing air, "What is it?" Kagome asked as Shippo caught his breath. "Rin...is..." he stated between breathes. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed with anger, what was wrong with Rin.

"Spill it out boy!" Inuyasha nearly yelled, he was worried for the young woman, especially her being with his older brother all the time. "She is pregnant," he answered as he took a few more breathes and then sat down with an exhausted sigh. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha with surprise and he answered her with the same look.

"Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked with excitement as she nearly jumped for joy, but Shippo was soon to end her excitement. "But Sesshomaru wasn't there; she looked like she has been pregnant for a couple months," he answered as Inuyasha's face became stern. "What? My brother wasn't there to celebrate their new child?" he asked and Shippo shook his mane of red hair in response.

"Also when I brought him up Rin looked down in shame as if he had done something horrible to her," Shippo explained further as he noticed the half demon's face growing more and more into a snarl. "That idiot!" he yelled as Kagome gave a sad look, poor Rin!

"I'm going to beat that inhuman bast-" Kagome shook her head as she clung to his left arm. "No it is best that we tell him more then settle it with violence.

He nodded knowing she was right, but Rin was like a daughter towards him and he wouldn't leave her in despair like his brother did. "I'll go to her, Shippo you come with me too," Kagome ordered as the youngster nodded, "Inuyasha go talk to your brother," she stated as Inuyasha nodded as well. When she sent Shippo to her car she looked back to Inuyasha one last time. "Remember no violence," she warned as Inuyasha grunted. "Yeah yeah," he replied but Kagome gave him a pleading look and his features relaxed as he nodded truthfully.

She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips before taking off towards the car, he watched her go thinking that he would never leave her if she was pregnant. So why did his brother leave Rin?

(Divider)

Sesshomaru walked the steps of his company as he growled at everyone walking his way; he was in the worst of moods. When he saw the color of silver making its way toward him his mood grew worse. He sat in his office as he faced his brother, Inuyasha watched his older brother through slits. "Sesshomaru...you idiot," he stated as Sesshomaru looked up at him with cold eyes.

"Leave off Inuyasha," he commanded, but his brother wouldn't be stopped so easily, "She is dying without you, you jerk," he practically yelled and Sesshomaru made no move to answer. Inuyasha's frustration grew as he practically kicked the desk out of the way and grabbed his brother by the collar. "How can you be so darn calm?" he yelled in his face as Sesshomaru pulled free with ease.

"She did not want me with her so I will listen to her command," he answered as Inuyasha's anger cooled down with confusion. She wanted him out? "What?" he simply asked not wording everything else that entered his mind.

"Kaugra called and pretended to be my fiancée and Rin believed her," he answered as Inuyasha's anger boiled over. "And you did nothing? You didn't deny it?" he asked disbelief in his voice.

Sesshomaru's anger was now boiling as he held his fists to his sides to keep them from lashing out at his brother. "How could I when she held such hate for me in her eyes, all the love I thought in her eyes disappear? When she yelled at me to leave her house, how could I when she wanted me gone so badly?" he asked as Inuyasha nearly fell over in disbelief.

"You mean she didn't tell you...?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru looked up in confusion, "Tell me what?" he asked as Inuyasha hit his head with the palm of his hand. "No wonder you didn't fight as hard to get her back," he answered to himself as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, what was Inuyasha hiding?

"Sesshomaru, Rin is pregnant," Inuyasha's answered as Sesshomaru's eyes widened, she was..._pregnant_? He nearly shouted in joy but then remembered her anger. His eyes focused on the floor, "I can't get to her, not after the way she wanted me gone," he answered as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Is that going to stop you from seeing her, from seeing the child you and her made?" his brother asked as Sesshomaru looked up with new anticipation. "No, I'll go to her," he answered as Inuyasha smiled slightly, finally his brother had been knocked into his own senses and Inuyasha didn't even have to use his fists once.

Sesshomaru then strode out of his office with Inuyasha close on his heels, no matter what Sesshomaru would get Rin back.

But of course he was stopped by paparazzi as pictures were shot and video cameras were recording as he covered his face with the astounding light. He pushed through the crowd as people asked questions and he yelled back in response. He wanted to get to Rin and these...humans stood in his way. He just wanted to kill the lot of them so he could reach her faster.

Once he reached the curb Jaken stood there with the limo already waiting as Sesshomaru basically jumped in with Inuyasha close behind as Jaken sat in the car and starting the ignition. "Jaken get back to Rin's barn," Sesshomaru ordered as Jaken fiddled with the seatbelt scared to death by the sudden order. "Now!" Sesshomaru ordered with more anger as Jaken forgot the seatbelt and drove.

Once the barn was in view Sesshomaru didn't even wait for the car to stop he was out so fast. Inuyasha stayed back letting his brother take care of Rin, he saw Kagome and Shippo exiting the house with some cokes in their hands and Inuyasha called them over with drastic hand motions. They noticed and walked over.

"I just sent Sesshomaru to see Rin," Inuyasha began as Kagome grinned, "Good, you didn't attack him right?" she asked looking on the sides of his face for signs of a fight and Inuyasha groaned angrily. "No, there wasn't a fight," he answered as Kagome smiled. "See? You can solve a matter without involving your fists," she replied and in return she was pulled into his embrace and kissed deeply by Inuyasha. She blinked twice before melting against him; Shippo took the cokes out of her hands as she wound them around Inuyasha's neck. Shippo stepped back as Kagome moaned and Inuyasha's hands went to her waist.

"You know I love you right?" Inuyasha asked when they broke apart and Kagome nodded with a smile, "Every hour," she answered as Inuyasha grinned. Shippo turned away when they kissed again tired of all the romance around here and focused on Sesshomaru's disappearing form. He only hoped that his session went as good as Inuyasha and Kagome's...

(Divider)

Rin stood on the wooden ladder as she tried to reach for an apple dangling off a high branch, this was the reason she hated not being taller. Only being 5'3'' really had its downsides, but not giving up she took another step and reached out with both hands.

She actually reached it but felt a pressure around her waist and she tried to ignore it thinking it was the baby but the feel of the pressure was so familiar...

She turned to see Sesshomaru there, his hands on either side of her waist as he brought her towards him and off the ladder slowly and gently. Before she could get angry at him, his mouth crushed a top hers, she blinked and tried to fight remembering his betrayal but his mouth felt so right. Soon she melted against his form as he deepened the kiss further.

His hand slowly reached down and stroked her belly and his hand went over the slight round spot in her stomach as he pulled away. "Dear god," he whispered as Rin felt saddened again. Was he ashamed? But then he pulled her close again, "Why? Why didn't you tell me you were with child?" he asked as his hands tightened around the small of her back.

"I thought... you would be ashamed of me and the baby because you were already engaged to marry," she whispered in reply. "Rin...I'm not married to anyone, never will be unless to you," he replied as Rin's eyes widened, was this true?

"When you told me to leave I wanted to stay but you wished me gone so I only obeyed your wishes. I would do anything for you, even if you want me gone," he answered as Rin's eyes softened by his sensitivity.

"When you weren't next to me I was so lonely, I can never sleep at nights without remembering us together. I was so empty without you, do you understand? Rin I...I love you, so much," he explained and Rin noticed his shoulders slightly shaking. Was he crying? The cold, strong Sesshomaru crying? For her?

Stepping back she did indeed see silent tears escaping his golden eyes as she wiped them away. "Do you really?" she asked a strange hopeful flutter appeared deep in her heart as he nodded. "When I found out you were pregnant I thought my heart had stopped beating, to think the child would look like you, like me, that our love could create such a wondrous thing," he replied as Rin took him in her arms so her head rested against his masculine chest.

"I thought you used me, since that lady said you were her fiancée, I thought that I was just for your entertainment, that I wasn't even import-" she was silenced by Sesshomaru's index finger. "Sssh." He whispered as his arms went around the small of her back once more. "I would never use you; never think you were not important. I was never married; the woman just wanted my money and would do anything to get it. She was an evil and barbaric woman, but she is no longer a problem. I love you Rin, never forget that, ever," he answered as it was Rin's turn to cry.

Sesshomaru's right hand rested atop her chestnut hair as he held her close as she cried into his shirt. Never had she thought that such a man could exist, he was proud yet he shed tears for her, cold yet he kissed her repeatedly. He was truly heaven sent, "I will always love you Sesshomaru," she answered as he lightly kissed her head. "And I in return..."

(Divider)

(7 years later)

Sesshomaru balanced his weight on the doorframe of the front door as he watched out for his wife. His father-in-law sat in the outdoor swing also looking out, his dark eyes met with Sesshomaru's golden ones when they heard a familiar wail.

Sesshomaru looked out to the grassy area of the Rin's barn; they had planted a gigantic field of grass on the land to freshen the look. It turned out very well when all the grass was grown and the horses loved it.

Rin's father was back in business and Sesshomaru helped by buying some horses selling some horses there. His health increased greatly as well, he even was able to decorate the hall for after the wedding. Sesshomaru smiled as he saw his wife and their 11 month old son walk across the grass. Niko was taking his first strong steps and he stumbled here and there. He smirked when he heard the familiar sound of his two other sons yelling at one another in the house, Hatiku was the oldest and the one that looked most like his mother not including his golden eyes and the need to be in charge. Their other two were twins, both boys, Natu and Katu who looked exactly like their father right down to their silvery hair.

Niko's hair was a silver white like Sesshomaru's but he had his mother's dark eyes, and her soft inviting features, it showed he would be a kind soul, just like his mother.

He could speak here and there as well, he knew how to pour his own cereal and milk, and he knew when his parents wanted something done by him he would do it without hesitation. Once the two reached the porch Rin's father came down and picked up Niko stating he would give the kid a bath. Rin then sat on the swing inviting Sesshomaru over.

They sat looking at the barn for a long time before either talked, and then Sesshomaru placed an arm around Rin's slender shoulders and brought her close. "I love you," he whispered in her hair as she giggled. "You've told me that ten times already," she answered as Sesshomaru rose on delicate silver brow.

"You've been counting?" he asked as Rin smiled and nodded, "Of course, I don't mind either, I like it when you tell me you love me," she replied leaning on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking," she began as Sesshomaru gave her his full attention, "That Niko might be a little lonely..." Sesshomaru grinned then, "With the other three boys literally killing the house I don't think so," he answered with a chuckle and Rin playfully punched his chest. "I meant another woman figure in the house, of all the kids I've had all I have had is boys, I want a daughter too you know," she replied as Sesshomaru nibbled at her earlobe.

"Well we shouldn't waste time then," he answered as Rin shivered from his lips and the way his voice lowered at that comment. She giggled then as his tongue massaged the mate mark on her neck, tenderly he kissed from there to her chin then to her lips.

She went willingly as his arms went around her waist bringing her closer; she was glad that so many years before she had forgiven him and married him. Then she wouldn't have been feeling like this, she felt drowned in love from her husband to her sons to her father. She could ask for nothing more and could only thank the heavens above for the destiny they sent her.

**The end**

_No! It is over! (Cries) oh well I hope you all continue reading my other stories I have written! I'm going to miss this story!_

_Inuyasha&Kagome&Rin&Sesshomaru: **waves to all the reviewers' goodbye. ** _


End file.
